Et si leur rencontre s'était passée autrement?
by loonie lupin
Summary: Une alternative au tome 3 film qui m'est venue à l'esprit pendant que je regardais le film. Et si Harry avait rencontré Sirius bien avant l'épisode de la cabane hurlante? Que ce seraitil passé cette annéelà?
1. prologue

**ET SI… ( leur rencontre s'était passé autrement ?)**

**Prologue : chapitre 0/ ? **

Harry Potter était un garçon bien étrange. Tous ses voisins pourraient vous le confirmer. Ou tout du moins, ceux qui avaient eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, car ils étaient peu nombreux. Effectivement, il ne passait là-bas, à Privet Drive, que ses vacances d'été et il était en plus obligé de rester enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée sauf lorsque son oncle et sa tante avaient des corvées à lui faire faire.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il détestait réellement les vacances d'été, contrairement à tous les autres enfants de son âge pour qui cette période était la meilleure de l'année. C'est normal, à treize ans, après neuf mois de travail, on aime avoir un peu de repos. La seule personne qui pourrait peut-être vouloir encore travailler, c'était Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie.

Hermione était une fille réellement avide de savoir. Elle était plongée à longueur de temps dans des bouquins plus gros les uns que les autres et tout aussi incompréhensif la plupart du temps. Mais grâce à cela, elle était une des meilleures de leur école, et cela les arrangeaient bien quand ils étaient tous les deux, ainsi que leur ami Ron, pris dans des ennuis que elle seule était capable de résoudre.

Ronald, dit Ron, Weasley était, en effet, le meilleur ami d'Harry et d'Hermione. Ils passaient tous les trois leur temps ensemble et ils avaient un réel don pour s'attirer des ennuis. Quoique dans leur cas, ce n'était pas vraiment eux qui cherchaient les ennuis mais ceux-ci qui les trouvaient.

Mais toutes ces épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ces deux dernières années les avaient incontestablement rapproché les uns des autres. Ils avaient un lien bien plus fort que la plupart des gens de leur âge. Et c'était cela qui faisait leur force.

Mais vous vous demandez ce que ce jeune Harry peut bien avoir de si étrange, à part ne pas aimer les vacances d'ét ?Et bien, c'est très simple. Harry était un sorcier. Et par n'importe quel sorcier. C'était celui qui avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort, le mage noir le plus puissant de ces dernières années. Malheureusement, la nuit où il avait vaincu ce sorcier, ses parents étaient morts et depuis, il habitait là, avec son oncle et sa tante qui le haïssaient plus que tout au monde.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il se retrouvait, en ce moment, entrain de faire ses devoirs, en pleine nuit, caché sous un drap pour ne pas que la lumière soit trop visible. Il lisait attentivement son texte sur les procès des sorcières de Salem, tout en prenant des notes pour son devoir, quand soudain, il entendit un bruit à la fenêtre. Cela lui fit relever la tête et lorsqu'il vit la chouette qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitre, il se précipita hors de son lit.

Une fois qu'il eut atteint et ouvert la fenêtre, la chouette entra et Harry vit qu'elle avait une lettre attachée à sa patte. Le papier semblait en très mauvais état et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Qui est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Il venait de recevoir, il y a deux jours à peine, des lettres et cadeaux de tous ses amis alors il ne savait réellement pas qui cela pouvait être. À peine eut-il détaché la lettre que la chouette s'envola à nouveau. Elle devait être de la poste sorcière, et ne devait pas appartenir à quelqu'un de bien particulier, sinon elle serait restée un peu plus longtemps chez lui.

Harry déplia le papier avec empressement. Il était réellement curieux de savoir de qui pouvait bien venir cette lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je prends vraiment un gros risque en t'écrivant cette lettre mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas pour rien. Mais tu dois te demander qui je suis… Mon nom est Sirius Black. Si tu as déjà entendu ce nom, je t'en prie continue tout de même de lire cette lettre, il faut absolument que tu comprennes quelque chose, et si tu ne l'as jamais entendu… et bien, continue quand même._

_Harry, j'ai vraiment d'important chose à te révéler, mais personne ne doit être au courant de quoi que ce soit, je t'en prie, c'est une question de vie ou de mort pour moi. Il faut que l'on se rencontre. Demain soir._

_Je sais que je te demande de faire quelque chose d'affreusement dangereux. Sortir en pleine nuit à la demande d'un parfait inconnu, mais je t'en prie, il faut que tu me fasses confiances. Ce que j'ai te révéler est très important et ta sécurité peut être en jeu. _

_Je t'attendrais dans le petit parc, au bout de ta rue à minuit. S'il te plait, il faut que tu viennes. _

_Sache que je serais toujours auprès de toi, parce que je veux te protéger. Même si tu ne viens pas, je continuerais à veiller sur toi en secret._

_ A demain_

_ Sirius Black._

Quand Harry reposa sa lettre, il était encore plus intrigué qu'avant. Qui était donc ce Sirius Black et pourquoi voulait-il à ce point là qu'ils se rencontrent ? Et pourquoi craignait-il à ce point-là que son nom l'incite à ne plus lire le reste de sa lettre ?

C'était décidé, il allait y aller !


	2. Sirius Black

**ET SI… (leur rencontre s'était passée autrement ?)**

****

**Réponse au review : chapitre 0/ ?**

Johp5 : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite, un peu plus longue (mais pas beaucoup, désolée…)

Anonyme. Mille mercis ! et je continue, comme tu le vois !

Misspotter 95 : tiens, je te mets la suite… bisous

Eva et lils : moi aussi j'aimerais savoir si cela ne se serait pas passé autrement dans le tome 5, mais malheureusement, je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais (sniff) Mais voil

Genevieve Black : je ne sais pas si vas avoir l'occasion de me vouer un culte (même si cela serait tr¨ès bon pour mon égo) parce que je ne pense pas écrire le 5. Enfin, une chose est sûre, si ça avait été moi qui écrivait, Siri serait encore de ce monde !

****

**Sirius Black : chapitre 1/ ?**

La journée qui avait suivit la réception de la lettre avait parut à Harry une éternité. Il était si impatient de rencontrer Sirius Black. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce nom lui semblait familier, sans pour autant qu'il se souvienne l'avoir entendu. Mais la conséquence était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre peur d'aller à ce rendez-vous, contrairement à ce que voudrait la raison.

Il regarda encore une fois sa montre. 23h50. Cette fois-ci, c'était l'heure. Il fallait qu'il  aille. Il respira un bon coup puis observa un silence total, de manière à pouvoir entendre si les Dursley étaient endormis. C'était le cas. Il entendait les ronflements de son oncle et de son cousin.

Se relevant sans bruit, il ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans les escaliers. Même s'il se dépêchait, il faisait très attention à ne faire aucun bruit que sa famille aurait pu entendre. Il arriva à la porte et l'ouvrit. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait surtout pas être en retard à ce rendez-vous, bien qu'il ne sache pas avec qui c'était. Mais il sentait que c'était réellement important. Et que cela le concernait.

Il arriva enfin devant le petit parc. Malgré la nuit noire, il vit que personne n'était encore là. Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il n'était que 23h57. Il avait fait plus vite qu'il ne le pensait et il était en avance. Il décida d'aller s'asseoir sur la balançoire et, tout en attendant, il se mit à frapper le sol de ses pieds, doucement, de façon à donner un peu de mouvement à son siège. Tout en continuant son manège, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie lorsqu'il entendit des aboiements. Il sursauta et regarda dans la direction d'où venait le son. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur en voyant l'immense chien noir qui se tenait à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul geste pour mettre de la distance entre lui et l'animal, la magie opéra.

Sous ses yeux, le chien changea de forme pour laisser place à un homme. Une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux longs noirs, un regard terne dans lequel flottait une lueur de… désespoir presque, des vêtements absolument hideux et sales, et une barbe mal rasée. Harry ne savait pas s'il préférait avoir l'homme ou le chien en face de lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet homme avait des choses à lui dire et il comptait bien écouter.

- Harry ?

La voix de l'homme était rauque,  comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler. Harry n'était plus réellement sûr qu'il avait bien fait de venir mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous êtes Sirius Black ? demanda Harry.

Il vit l'homme tressaillir mais ne comprit pas pourquoi. La seule chose qu'il comprit, c'est que c'était vraiment lui.

- Tu es venu… murmura-t-il.

- Ouais…. Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous me dire de si important ?

Black sembla hésiter pendant une seconde mais il savait qu'il devait dire la vérité à l'adolescent, que c'était réellement important, qu'il devait le faire avant qu'il entende tout ce qui dirait les gens dans son entourage dès qu'il serait de retour dans le monde de la magie. C'était sa seule chance que le garçon accepte de l'écouter.

- Je suis ton parrain Harry…

La phrase eut l'effet d'une véritable bombe sur le jeune homme. Cet homme, qu'il ne connaissait même pas, venait de lui annoncer qu'il était son parrain. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le chercher quand il avait été amené chez son oncle et sa tante ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui en avait parl ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde tenait à tout pris à lui cacher tout ce qui était important !

- Mon… mon parrain ? Mais pourquoi est-ce… est-ce que vous…

- Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas pris en charge à la mort de tes parents ?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Parce que j'étais… en prison.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'en supplie Harry ! Ne te fais pas d'idée sur la raison pour laquelle j'étais en prison. Je te jure que je n'aurais pas dû y aller, seulement… seulement, ils ne m'ont pas accordé de procès, je n'ai pas pu prouver mon innocence !

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est la vérit ?

Black ferma les yeux et Harry le regarda attentivement. Il paraissait si fatigué, si tourmenté. Il faisait réellement peine à voir et le jeune garçon savait déjà qu'il le croyait, sans en avoir la preuve. Mais il voulait tout de même savoir ce que répondrait Black avant de le lui dire.

- Je pourrais te le prouver Harry, mais pour cela il faut que tu m'accompagnes…

- O ?

- Chez moi, et je te jure qu'une fois là-bas je te prouverais tout et que je t'expliquerais d'autres choses qu'il faut absolument que tu saches… mais si tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour m'accompagner, je comprendrais…

Seulement Harry avait toujours cette impression d'avoir déjà entendu le nom de Black et il voulait à tout pris savoir où. Et puis, si cet homme lui voulait réellement du mal, il serait déjà passé à l'action. Il  n'aurait pas attendu. Alors il décida de lui faire confiance, ou tout de moins de l'accompagner.

- Très bien, je viens avec vous. Mais vous n'avez pas encore ma confiance totale, je vous préviens. Je resterais sur mes gardes alors n'essayez pas de faire quelque chose contre moi. J'ai ma baguette, et je sais que la légitime défense est pardonnée par la loi, même pour un sorcier de premier cycle.

- Je te jure que je ferais rien contre toi, Harry. Mais je suis tout de même heureux que tu soies prudent ! Viens, ce n'est pas loin…

Tout en disant cela, Sirius c'était retransformé en chien et avait commencé à trottiner devant Harry. Celui-ci soupira et se mit en route, suivant la cadence rapide du chien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que dirait Dumbledore s'il savait ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il serait sûrement catastrophé mais ce n'était pas grave. Au moins, il saurait la vérité et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui en ce moment.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius se retransforma. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une ruelle qui formait un cul-de-sac. L'homme se retourna et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir la crainte s'insinuer en lui. Il était pris au piège et si, par malheur, Black avait de mauvaise intention, il ne pourrait rien faire, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt.

Seulement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaise intention puisqu'il demanda à Harry de s'approcher de lui et lui prit la main.

- Il faut que tu touches cette boîte, en même temps que moi, l'informa-t-il.

La boîte en question était une vieille boîte de conserve rouillée qui reposait sur le sol. Harry fronça les sourcils. Que voulait faire Black avec cette boîte ?

Mais il en eut la réponse quand il la toucha et se sentit aspiré par le nombril. Il ferma les yeux, trouvant cette sensation des plus désagréable et ne les rouvrit que quand il sentit la main de Black lâcher la sienne. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une maison qui lui était totalement inconnue.

- Où…où est-ce qu'on est, Monsieur Black ?

- Chez moi, à Grimmauld Place. Et tu peux m'appeler Sirius, Harry. Je préférerais..., si cela ne te dérange pas.

- D'accord… vous avez dit que vous prouveriez que vous n'auriez pas dû aller en prison.

- C'est exact Harry. Assieds-toi seulement, je reviens tout de suite.

Alors que Sirius disparaissait dans la pièce voisine, Harry s'assit sur le canapé. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Une atmosphère étrange se dégageait de cette maison. Comme s'il était en prison. En prison… si c'était comme cela en prison, il plaignait vraiment Sirius.

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions car, déjà, son parrain revenait. Avec un objet étrange dans ses mains. Un objet qu'il posa sur la table devant lui.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est, Harry ? demanda-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Oui…

Oui, il savait ce que c'était. Pendant qu'il révisait, il était tombé sur l'explication à propos de cet objet. Et il savait ce que Sirius comptait faire pour lui prouver sa bonne fois. Il allait utiliser cet objet…

- Une pensine.

- Oui, Harry, une pensine. Est-ce que tu as compris comment es-ce que je vais faire pour te prouver que je dis la vérit ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Pourrais-tu juste me prêter ta baguette ?

- Ma baguette ?

Bien sûr, cela étonna Harry et il n'était pas sûr que de prêter sa baguette était une chose très sensé mais si Sirius était prêt à lui monter ses souvenirs, cela voulait dire qu'il disait la vérité. Il lui donna alors sa baguette et regarda son parrain extraire des souvenirs, sous la forme de minces filaments dorés, de sa tête et les mettre les uns après les autres dans la pensine.

Une fois qu'il eut mis quelques souvenirs à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta et rendit sa baguette à Harry et se retourna vers lui.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à les regarder. Tu pourrais voir des choses sur ton passé, pas seulement sur le mien.

- Je veux quand même les regarder. Je veux être capable de vous croire.

- Merci Harry… merci…

Harry se leva alors et fit, comme il l'avait vu dans son lire et regarda à l'intérieur, se penchant jusqu'à ce que son nez touche la surface argentée et qu'il se sente aspiré. Et puis, il se retrouva dans un décor complètement différent. Le temps qu'il se remette de ses esprits, il entendit des voix et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut pétrifié par ce qu'il vit…


	3. souvenirs

**Et si… (leur rencontre s'était passée autrement)**

****

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 01 :**

Lily Chang : coucou ! merci pour tes deux gentilles review (et merci de trouver que mon ortho est pas mauvaise parce que généralement je me relis pas, alors…) pour tes questions : grimmauld place, on sait que Sirius déteste cet endroit alors je pense pas que le ministère va le fouiller. Et désolé pour le titre, (c'était sensé être avec point de suspension et parenthèse mais ça a été effacé…) en tout cas, j'ai arrangé ça…

Tetedenoeud : merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà, je continue…

**Souvenirs : chapitre 2/ ?**

_Harry se leva alors et, comme il l'avait vu dans son livre, regarda à l'intérieur, se penchant jusqu'à ce que son nez touche la surface argentée et qu'il se sente aspiré. Et puis, il se retrouva dans un décor complètement différent. Le temps qu'il se remette de ses esprits, il entendit des voix et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut pétrifié par ce qu'il vit…_

****

_… _devant lui, se tenait non seulement Sirius, mais aussi ses parents. Il devina sans peine où ils étaient tous. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore et il y avait déjà été assez de fois pour le savoir.

- Alors James, commença Sirius. Où est-ce que vous avez donc laissé mon filleul ?

- Il est chez Rémus. Il a accepter de le garder pendant qu'on serait là. Il viendra ce soir souper à la maison, expliqua Lily.

Ils s'interrompirent au moment où la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer le directeur. Les trois adultes se levèrent à l'arrivée de Dumbledore mais celui-ci les fit se rasseoir immédiatement, avec un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

- Lily, James, Sirius, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est que l'heure est grave, commença-t-il. Je sais, de source sûre, qu'il y a un traître dans vos amis les plus proches.

- Quoi ?****

Ils avaient tous les trois l'air surpris et Harry continuait de les observer en silence, savourant ces trop cours instants où il avait l'occasion de voir ses parents, même si eux ne pouvaient pas le voir.

- C'est pour cela que j'aimerais vous proposez une alternative qui sera certainement beaucoup plus sûr pour vous deux.

Il avait dit cela en regardant Lily et James. Tous deux se regardaient, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'un de leurs amis pourrait les trahir.

- Quel plan, professeur ? demanda James, se ressaisissant plus rapidement que sa femme.

- Je vous propose de prendre un gardien du secret.

Les trois autres sursautèrent et Harry se demanda ce qu'était un gardien du secret. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai fait venir Sirius ici. Je pense que ce serait la personne la plus indiquée pour jouer ce rôle.

- Quoi ?

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius réagissait comme cela ? Mais Lily le sortit de ses questions en prenant la parole.

- Si on doit prendre un gardien du secret, je veux que cela soit Sirius, affirma-t-elle. J'ai totalement confiance en lui.

* * *

Tout ce brouilla et Harry se sentit transporté dans un autre souvenir. Il se retrouva finalement dans un salon, ses parents et son parrain assis sur le canapé. Ils semblaient en grande conversation et Sirius ne paraissait pas être très content.

- Je ne peux pas croire que Rémus pourrait être du côté de Voldemort ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je sais que c'est incroyable mais tu as entendu le professeur Dumbledore, un de nos amis nous a trahi et je ne vois pas qui d'autre est-ce que cela pourrait être. Et puis, tu sais bien qu'il a une part de ténèbres en lui.

Ils avaient réellement l'air partagé et fâché et il pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi. Il imaginait si Dumbledore venait tout d'un coup lui dire qu'Hermione ou Ron était du côté de Voldemort mais qu'il ne savait pas lequel. Mais une chose l'intriguait quand même. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il entendait parler d'un certain Rémus, mais ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Des coups retentirent à la porte et Harry sursauta, se retournant vivement dans la direction. Les trois autres ne semblaient pas avoir été effrayé.

- Entre Rémus ! appela James.

Les trois amis reprirent un visage neutre, pour ne pas que le nouvel arrivant sache de quoi est-ce qu'ils étaient entrain de parler. Et Harry, quand à lui, garda son regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit et laissa passer un jeune homme, du même âge que ses parents qui portait, dans ces bras, un bébé. Harry manqua de s'étrangler en voyant le bébé. C'était lui ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire !

- Salut vous trois ! Comment est-ce que ça va ?

- Très bien Rem' ! Harry ne t'a pas posé trop de problèmes ?

- Non, c'est un véritable petit ange, affirma Rémus tout en donnant Harry à sa mère. Que voulait vous dire Dumbledore ?

Les trois autres se regardèrent mais discrètement de manière à ce que le nouvel arrivant ne s'en rende pas compte.

- Il nous a juste proposé de prendre un gardien du secret et nous a dit que cela serait bien de prendre Sirius.

- C'est une bonne chose. Sirius est vraiment quelqu'un de courageux. Au moins, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il ne révélera rien même sous la torture.

Harry pouvait dire qu'il ne mentait pas. Alors il se demandait bien pourquoi est-ce que les autres croyaient que c'était lui le traître. Il semblait pourtant très loyal.

* * *

Une fois encore, Harry fut transporter dans un autre souvenir. Il faisait nuit cette fois-ci et Rémus n'était pas là. Un autre jeune homme par contre était avec Sirius et ses parents. Il était un peu grassouillet, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Dudley. Harry put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vu ses parents plus longtemps depuis qu'il était entrer dans cette pensine que le reste de sa vie entière.

- Sirius, est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Oui, James. Écoute, tu as entendu ce qu'à dit Rémus tout à l'heure. Tout cela fait que tout le monde saura tout de suite que c'est moi qui suit le gardien du secret. Je sais bien que je mourrais pour vous sauver mais il a les moyens de me faire parler contre ma volonté et vous le savez. Personne ne pensera que le gardien peut être Peter, ce sera plus sûr pour vous.

Les deux parents de Harry ne semblait pas très convaincu mais ils comprenaient bien le point de vue de Sirius. Et Harry aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas où le menait ses souvenirs. Mais quand il fut transporté dans le dernier des souvenirs que l'ex-détenu avait transposer dans la pensine, il comprit tout. Tout du début à la fin.

* * *

Il était en pleine rue et il fut obligé de courir pour ne pas perdre Sirius qui courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il avait le diable au trousse. Sa baguette était sortie et il avait des larmes dans les yeux. Harry n'y comprenait rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit des enfants autour de lui, des enfants portant des costumes. C'était Halloween. La nuit de la mort de ses parents.

Sirius s'arrêta enfin et il vit devant lui Peter, l'ami qu'il avait déjà vu dans le souvenir précédent et qui était sensé être le gardien du secret des Potter. Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre. Il avait compris. Il avait compris ce qu'avait fait Peter et ce que Sirius avait en tête.

- Comment as-tu osé Peter ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu vendre James et Lily à Voldemort !

- Je ne voulais pas Sirius. Je ne voulais pas, tout comme je ne veux pas cela.

- Quoi ?

Harry non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne comprenait ce que voulait dire Peter par là mais quand il le vit lever sa baguette, il n'eut même pas la force de détourner les yeux.

- TU LES AS TRAHI SIRIUS !!! hurla Peter, pour bien que tout le monde entende. C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI LILY ET JAMES SONT MORT !

Puis, sans prévenir, Harry vit un jet de lumière sortir de la baguette de Peter, et toutes les personnes alentours tombèrent au sol, mortes. Puis, Peter transforma sa baguette en couteau et se coupa le doigt avant de se changer en rat et de fuir au loin alors que Sirius se laissait tomber à terre en pleurant.

Harry se précipita vers lui mais lorsqu'il arriva vers lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il aurait voulu le réconforter, bien qu'il ne le connaisse pas, mais, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était dans ses souvenirs, mais il avait l'impression de ressentir la peine de Sirius.

Mais il ne put rien faire d'autre que de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les pleurs de son parrain se transformer en un rire hystérique. Il avait l'air d'un dément et, derrière lui, il vit arriver des Aurors. Puis, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule qui le tira en arrière et il se retrouva hors de la pensine, devant Sirius Black.

- Je suis désolé Harry, c'est de ma faute si tes parents sont morts.

Malgré son choc, Harry fut capable d'enregistrer les paroles de son parrain et de se rendre compte qu'elles n'avaient aucun sens. Il n'avait rien fait à ses parents, ce n'était pas de sa faute si ils étaient morts. Harry secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation.

- Non, vous n'avez rien fait. Ce, c'était de la faute de Peter. C'est lui qui les a trahi, pas vous.

- C'est moi qui leur ai dit de changer de gardien, si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils ne seraient pas morts.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…

- Mais si j'avais eu confiance en Rémus, jamais cela ne serait arrivé et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont morts !

Harry hocha encore une fois la tête en signe de négation et voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps. Sirius le coupa.

- Harry, tu devrais rentrer chez toi…

- Très bien.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais il se retourna juste avant de l'atteindre.

- Sirius ?

- Oui, Harry.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que je pourrais repasser demain soir ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr Harry. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans cette maison….


	4. la vie à Grimmauld

**Et si… (leur rencontre s'était passée autrement)**

****

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 02**

lisia: kikoo!Merci bien pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes et c'est vrai, je trouve qu'il y a quelques petites incohérences dans le caractère de Sirius... mais pour Grimmauld Place, comme je l'ai dit, y'a un portoloin... en tout cas, grand merci! bis..

Johp5: merci beaucoup pour ton message, ça me fait super plaisir! gros bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaira...

lilyeve: merci à toutes les deux pour votre review et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi (il est pas super mais ça deviendra mieux quand les enfants seront à Poudlard, promis!) sinon, gros bisous...

têtedenoeud: voilà, je continue... est-ce que j'approfondit assez leur relation ou bien je devrais plus décrire? j'aimerais bien ton avis...

**La vie à Grimmauld: chapitre 3/ ?**

Lorsque Harry rentra chez lui, cette nuit-là, il était plus de quatre heures du matin. Il était fatigué et il savait qu'il devrait se lever tôt le lendemain matin, pour préparer leur petit déjeuner à son oncle et sa tante, mais il était heureux. Heureux d'avoir rencontrer son parrain. Il aurait préféré que leur rencontre ne se finisse pas comme cela, mais il ne pouvait rien faire si Sirius se sentait coupable. A moins, peut-être, qu'avec assez de persévérance, il arrive à le faire se rendre compte que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Enfin, il aurait le temps de réfléchir à cela un autre jour. Pour l'instant, il devait dormir…

Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il se demanda pendant une bref seconde si tous les événements de la nuit passé avaient été un rêve mais lorsqu'il aperçut la lettre de Sirius sur son bureau il sut que cela s'était réellement passé. Il n'arrivait pas a y croire. Il avait retrouvé son parrain, quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait parler. Quelqu'un qui s'occuperait de lui.

Mais il n'oubliait pas que Sirius était évadé de prison. C'était une des premières choses qu'il lui avait dites. Alors comment feraient-ils ? Ils devraient faire attention pour se voir. Ils ne devaient pas être pris. Mais une chose est sûre, il fallait qu'ils réussissent à garder le contact.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Durant la première semaine après leur rencontre, Harry revint plusieurs fois à Grimmauld Place pendant la nuit. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Surtout de Poudlard. Sirius lui raconta beaucoup de choses, ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa scolarité. Il lui parla de ses parents et aussi de Rémus. Il lui raconta comment est-ce qu'ils avaient découvert que leur ami était un loup-garou, comment est-ce qu'ils étaient devenus animagus pour cette raison. Harry découvrit aussi que son parrain connaissait très bien son cher professeur de potions et qu'ils étaient très loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde.

Mais deux semaines avant la fin des vacances, la routine se modifia.

- Harry, je voulais te demander une chose ?

- Oui, quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu voudrais passé un peu plus de temps ici…. Je ne sais pas, une semaine entière. Tu demanderais l'autorisation à ton oncle et ta tante…

- C'est vrai !

Harry était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Passer une semaine chez Sirius ? ce serait tellement génial ! Mais en fait, pourquoi une semaine et pas jusqu'à la fin des vacances ? c'était la question qu'il se posait et il en parla à Sirius.

- Parce que toute la communauté sorcière croit que j'ai pour but de te tuer. Le ministère va sûrement envoyer quelqu'un te chercher pour t'amener à la gare. Si tu n'es pas chez toi, tu aurais des problèmes immenses.

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait très bien. Il fallait maintenant qu'il retourne chez lui et essaie de convaincre son oncle et sa tante. Mais il avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il allait leur dire.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla lorsque sa tante l'appela. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, son oncle et sa tante y étaient tous les deux et il se dit que c'était le bon moment pour faire sa demande. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'utiliser son argument le plus convainquant mais il en doutait réellement.

- Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui répondit agressivement son oncle.

- J'ai un… ami qui demande que je passe cette semaine chez lui alors est-ce que je pourrais y aller ?

- Si tu dois revenir ensuite, c'est non !

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'utiliser la menace mais il ne voyait pas que faire d'autre pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins. Et puis, cela ne ferait de mal à personne.

- Alors ça, c'est dommage parce que cet ami est majeur, donc il a le droit d'utiliser la magie et il vient de sortir de prison.

- Pourquoi était-il en prison ?

Harry avait remarqué que sa tante avait pali et que son oncle semblait moins bien assuré qu'avant.

- Oh, pour meurtre… enfin, ce n'est pas grave, je lui dirais que vous ne voulez pas…

- Mais non, voyons, j'avais dit cela pour rire. Bien sûr que tu peux y aller. Quand est-ce que tu reviendrais ?

Harry dut se retenir de ne pas sourire. Cela avait vraiment été facile. Heureusement que sa langue n'avait pas fourché et qu'il n'avait pas dit que Sirius s'était évadé, sinon cela aurait créé de sacrés problèmes. Enfin, maintenant il avait l'autorisation d'aller chez son parrain au moins.

- Je pars ce soir et je reviens dans exactement une semaine. Merci beaucoup Oncle Vernon

Son oncle maugréa quelques mots, apparemment pas très content d'avoir du céder, et Harry se hâta d'aller empaqueter toutes ses affaires de magie. Il avait prévu de les emmener chez Sirius comme cela, il pourrait demander de l'aide à son parrain pour ses devoirs et si il avait des questions il pourrait les lui poser.

Quelques heures plus tard, il débarquait à Grimmauld Place, par le portoloin qu'il avait utilisé le premier soir, bagages en main. Il avait atterrit dans le salon mais, bizarrement, Sirius n'y était pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il posa sa valise sur le sol et se décida à aller chercher son parrain.

Il se rendit à l'étage, après avoir rapidement fait le tour des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'était encore jamais venu ici. Ils étaient toujours resté dans les pièces de l'étage inférieur. Il avançait doucement, sans faire de bruit, ouvrant chacune des portes pour voir si Sirius n'y était pas. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la dernière pièce, il retrouva son parrain.

Il était assis par terre, avec ce qui semblait être un livre. Il n'avait pas entendu Harry arriver et il ne l'entendit pas non plu s'approcher. Quand il fut assez près, Harry put voir que c'était un album photos. Il y avait des photos de ses parents, de Rémus, de Peter et d'eux.

- Sirius ? appela doucement Harry en plaçant une main sur son épaule et en secouant doucement.

Sirius se retourna et Harry put voir la douleur et la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme retira sa main et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Ils vous manquent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tellement… tous les trois.

- Tu pourras bientôt revoir Rémus, dès que tu seras innocent

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais d'avoir cru que c'était lui le traître, et d'avoir tué James et Lily.

- Tu ne les as pas tués bon sang ! Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir te le répéter pour que tu finisses par te le mettre dans la tête !

Sirius avait été surpris par l'éclat de voix de son filleul et le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Celui-ci sembla se rendre compte qu'il avait un peu élever le ton.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il, mais tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu dises ça…

- Ouais… bon ! on pourrait peut-être descendre et t'installer !

Harry afficha un immense sourire car Sirius semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur et tous les deux sourirent alors qu'ils retournaient au rez-de-chaussée pour mettre en place les affaires de Harry.

Ce soir-là, Sirius était allongé sur le lit de Harry et celui-ci avait sa tête posée sur son torse. Il se sentait tellement bien avec lui. Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. C'était génial. Mais il faudrait, maintenant, qu'il trouve un moyen de faire comprendre au monde entier que Sirius était innocent et cela, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour y arriver et c'était de retrouver Peter Pettigrow et il ne savait vraiment pas comment est-ce qu'il pourrait faire. Sirius ne lui avait pas encore parlé de lui et il ne voulait pas amener le sujet sur le tapis. Ils avaient autre chose à penser pour le moment…

- Sirius, demanda soudainement Harry, relevant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir regarder son parrain.

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais si… enfin si tu pouvais m'apprendre comment devenir animagus ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ben oui… ce serait marrant et puis, comme ça, j'aurais un effet de surprise si jamais je me retrouve encore une fois en face à face avec un quelconque danger. Parce que crois-moi ça m'arrive souvent !

- Oui, ben t'as plutôt intérêt à être prudent cette année parce que je t'ai à l'œil, crois-moi ! Mais je veux bien t'apprendre…

- C'est vrai ! merci Sirius !

Sirius se contenta de sourire, songeant mentalement que son filleul était bel et bien entrain de suivre les traces des maraudeurs. Surtout que d'après ce qu'avait dit Harry, il avait dû hériter du don qu'avait James pour se fourrer dans les ennuis. Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença distraitement à jouer avec les mèches de cheveux désordonné du jeune homme, mais celui-ci se garda bien de s'en plaindre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un père.


	5. fin de vacances

**Et si… (leur rencontre s'était passée autrement)**

****

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 03**

tetedenoeud: kikoo! désolée, je n'ai pas fait 20 chap sur cette semaine mais l'imagination me manquait... enfin, j'espère que ça te plait quand même et merci pour ta review!

skyblack4: merci beaucoup! et je pense aussi que ça va lui faire drôle... bah, on verra, je suis pas encore sûre de ce que je vais faire de toute façon...

Misspotter95: merci beaucoup pour ta review... gros bisous et j'espère que cette suite te plait..

Genevieve Black: euh... j'ai pas dû tout comprendre à ce que tu voulais me dire mais ta review m'a bien fait marrer alors merci... aaahhh... moi aussi je voudrais bien siri comme papa...

Darky: merci beaucoup et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre... allez. gros bisous

**Fin de vacances : chapitre 4 / 18**

La semaine passa rapidement. Entre l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus, qui d'ailleurs avançait très bien, mieux que ce qu'aurait espéré Sirius, et les devoirs que Harry faisait avec l'aide de son parrain, ils n'avaient de temps libre que pour les histoires que Sirius racontait sur le temps des « maraudeurs ». Et ils s'amusaient beaucoup. Et, en fin de semaine, tous deux étaient tristes de devoir se quitter. Mais, malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ce serait trop risqué pour Sirius, s'ils se faisaient prendre.

- Je crois que ce serait mieux que l'on ne se revoit plus avant la fin des vacances… annonça Sirius lorsqu'il raccompagna son filleul jusqu'à la maison de sa tante.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ce serait trop dangereux… mais quand tu seras à l'école tu pourras prendre une chouette de la volière pour qu'on puisse communiquer. Seulement change à chaque fois…

- D'accord Sirius… mais comment je vais faire pour l'entraînement animagus ?

Sirius sourit. Il n'avait franchement pas besoin de se préoccuper de cela. Il avait utilisé sur son filleul un sortilège, un enchantement très particulier et compliqué, qui rendait la transformation animagus beaucoup plus simple et plus rapide. Lui et James avaient découvert ce sortilège bien après leur transformation et ils l'avaient regretté, pensant que s'ils l'avaient découvert plus tôt, ils auraient pu être au côté de Rémus bien plus tôt que ce qu'ils avaient réussi.

- Avec ce sortilège, tu réussira très rapidement à devenir animagus. Par contre, je vais te donner ce livre, et je veux que tu suives ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus. Si tu as des problèmes, tu n'auras qu'à me contacter et je t'aiderais. Mais je sais que tu as le pouvoir d'y arriver.

- Et combien de temps est-ce que cela va prendre ?

- Si tu t'entraîne régulièrement, je pense que tu pourras te transformer aux alentours de Noël. Mais n'oublie pas que tu dois garder cela secret. Si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir, tu devrais dire comment est-ce que tu as fait cela et cela nous mettra en danger tous les deux.

- Ne t'en fais pas Sirius, je ne risquerais pas ta libert

Sirius fit un dernier sourire et s'arrêta une fois qu'il fut devant la maison des Dursley. C'était là qu'ils devaient se quitter. Tous deux aurait voulu que cette semaine ne finisse jamais. Mais, malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

- Tu vas me manquer, Sirius ! déclara Harry en prenant son parrain dans ses bras.

Celui-ci serra le jeune homme de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas avoir à le laisser partir mais il le fallait. Non seulement pour sa propre sécurité, mais aussi pour celle de son filleul. S'il se faisait prendre en compagnie d'un évadé de prison, présumé meurtrier, recherché sans relâche par tous les membres du ministère, Harry risquait vraiment gros. Car aucun tribunal ne serait prêt à écouter la parole d'un enfant de treize ans sur une affaire aussi grave que l'était celle-ci. Il desserra enfin son étreinte sur celle du jeune homme.

- Toi aussi Harry, toi aussi.

- Tu vas rester à Grimmauld Place pendant longtemps ? C'est vraiment sinistre pour une personne seule.

- Ne t'en fait pas…. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu partes pour Poudlard et, ensuite, j'irai sûrement me cacher aux alentours de Pré-au-Lard. Je serais plus près de toi et plus à même de te protéger et ce sera plus rapide si tu as quelque chose à me dire.

Harry hocha la tête et laissa Sirius lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de partir en direction de la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Mais quand il franchit le seuil, une surprise l'attendait, et pas une bonne…

… la Tante Marge. Une des seules personnes qu'il détestait encore plus que l'oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia. La grosse dame le regardait d'un air dédaigneux, ayant sûrement pensé ne pas avoir à le supporter cette année. Mais malheureusement, ils allaient devoir cohabiter. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Et ce fut surtout pour le pire. Durant les cinq jours qui suivirent son retour, Harry se surprit à regretter la vie qu'il menait au début de ses vacances. Et pour regretter une vie pareille, il en fallait beaucoup. Mais la Tante Marge n'arrêtait pas de le rabaisser et Harry se devait de lui montrer du respect. C'était la condition qu'avait posé son oncle s'il voulait qu'il lui signe sa permission d'aller au village de Pré-au-Lard cette année. Et il espérait vraiment pouvoir y aller, comme cela il serait capable de rendre visite à Sirius. Et vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Seulement, au cinquième jour, la Tante Marge dépassa les bornes et Harry ne put se contrôler. Il en avait fallu beaucoup pour le conduire jusque là. Elle l'avait insulté, et il n'avait rien fait. Elle avait fait toutes sortes de commentaires sur la prétendue école pour délinquant récidivistes où il avait été envoyé et, là encore, il n'avait rien fait. Mais la grosse erreur de la sœur de Vernon fut d'insulter les parents d'Harry. Ça, il ne le supporta pas. Il leur portait tellement d'estime et il ne put pas supporter que l'on entache leur mémoire. Il perdit totalement le contrôle de lui même. Cela avait commencé par faire exploser le verre qu'elle tenait à la main, mais elle en prit la responsabilité. Après tout, cela lui était déjà arriver. Mais ensuite, il la fit gonfler, il ne savait même pas comment, sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter et qu'elle s'envole.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, dès ce moment-là. Il savait que son oncle et sa tante allaient être furieux contre lui et il n'avait pas envie de rester là pour vérifier quelle serait sa punition. Il monta les escaliers, si rapidement qu'il en volait presque, et emballa rapidement ses affaires, rangeant tout en braque dans ses valises avant de redescendre, puis sortit dans la rue.

Malgré la nuit noire, il retrouva sans peine son chemin jusqu'au portoloin. Après tout, il avait fait tellement de fois ce chemin dans la nuit qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Encore une chance que Sirius ne l'ait pas encore enlevé. Il comptait sûrement venir voir Harry lorsque celui-ci partirait pour Poudlard.

Il courut tout le long du chemin et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de Grimmauld Place, il tomba par terre, essoufflés, lâchant ses valises. Il avait dû faire du bruit parce que Sirius accourut aussitôt.

- Mon Dieu ! Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ?

Sirius aida son filleul à se remettre debout et voulut le guider jusqu'au salon mais Harry se jeta dans ses bras, le contraignant à rester sur place. L'homme l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fort, laissant Harry reprendre son souffle. Celui-ci se calmait, les battements de cœur réguliers de son parrain l'aidant dans sa tâche.

- Je… je voulais pas… comment est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tout en posant cette question, Sirius avait posé ses deux mains sur les avants bras de son filleul et s'était écarté de lui, de façon à pouvoir le regarder.

- Je… la sœur de mon oncle, Tante Marge, elle… elle a passé la semaine à faire toutes sortes de remarques sur moi et, ce soir, elle a… elle a insulté mes parents et j'ai pas pu me retenir. J'ai fait de la magie, je ne sais pas comment, je n'avais même pas ma baguette mais… elle a gonflé..

- Gonfl ?

Harry hocha la tête et lui relata l'incident, lui précisant bien les réactions qu'avait eu sa « tante ».

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Sirius ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir retourner à Poudlard.

Harry était désespéré, mais contre toute attente, Sirius éclata de rire. Le jeune garçon se renfrogna. Il allait être renvoyé et tout ce que son parrain trouvait à faire, c'était rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

- Harry… tu es recherché par un dangereux criminel évadé de prison et tu viens de t'enfuir de chez toi. Le ministre sera tellement heureux de te retrouver qu'il va, à coup sûr, tout effacer ce que tu as fait ! Alors, ne t'en fait pas pour ça !

Harry n'avait plus pensé à cela. Après tout, c'est vrai, il était en danger de mort ! Comment est-ce que le ministre pourrait l'empêcher de retourner à l'école, le seul endroit où il serait totalement en sécurité.

- Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux de trouver un moyen de retourner sur le chemin de Traverse. Je ne dois pas rester avec toi, s'il me retrouve ici…

- D'accord, mais soit prudent. Et si tu cherches un bon moyen, fait apparaître des étincelles avec ta baguette. Cela appellera le Magicobus, un bus qui transporte des sorciers n'importe où.

Harry hocha la tête, se serait une bonne idée, un bon moyen de transport seulement, maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait plus envie de partir. Surtout qu'il lui serait impossible de voir Sirius à Pré-au-Lard, puisque son oncle n'avait pas signer l'autorisation. À cette pensée, son visage s'assombrit et son parrain dut le remarquer puisqu'il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On ne pourra pas se voir à Pré-au-Lard. Mon oncle n'a pas signer mon autorisation de sortie.

Sirius sembla pensif pendant quelques instants puis un mince sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Ce qui étonna passablement Harry.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses Sirius ?

- Que Dumbledore va avoir une attaque si on fait ça mais… passe-moi ton autorisation de sortie ?

- Quoi ?

- Et ben oui. Je suis peut-être un criminel en fuite, mais je suis toujours un de tes tuteurs légal. Je suis sûr que tu sauras inventer un truc pour lui expliquer que tu ailles ma signature à la place de celle de ton oncle. Et s'il te demande où est-ce que tu m'as vu, dis-lui la vérité. Je ne reviendrais plus ici de toute façon.

Sirius avait dit tout cela en prenant le papier des mains de son filleul et en apposant sa signature au bas du coupon. Il la rendit à Harry qui lui sauta au cou immédiatement.

- T'es le meilleur Sirius ! Je réfléchirais à ce que je pourrais dire à Dumbledore. Merci !

- Mais y'a pas de quoi ! Maintenant file… et n'oublie pas de m'écrire. Tu me diras si tu as enfin un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal un peu normal, cette année. Oh ! Et si ce cher Sévérus t'embête, dis-le moi ! Je pourrais lui faire une petite farce de mon goût…

- Sirius ! coupa Harry. Je veux que tu soies prudent, ne t'approche pas de Poudlard ! je ne veux pas que tu soies attrapé par le ministère.

Sirius offrit un sourire à son filleul et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il l'amena dehors et lui donna une dernière étreinte avant de rentrer, laissant Harry seul sur le pallier. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être vu par le conducteur du Magicobus.

Harry alluma sa baguette et quelques secondes plus tard, un bus roulant à vive allure stoppa juste devant lui et un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'année, descendit. D'une voix monotone, il récita son discours de bienvenue et le fit monter. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Harry se retrouva devant le chaudron baveur, le cœur battant la chamade et la tête remplie de chose qu'on venait de lui dire sur Sirius Black, « l'assassin de ses parents ». A peine fut-il descendu du bus qu'il se retrouva face à Monsieur Fudge, le Ministre de la magie. Celui-ci avait l'air soulagé de le voir. Il devait s'être fait un sang d'encre. Que ce serait-il passé si le Survivant avait été attrapé par Black, l'homme qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps sans le trouver.

Harry fut content de constater que Sirius avait tout à fait raison en disant que le Ministre ne le renverrait pas de Poudlard. Il avait eu beaucoup trop peur, peur de ce que les gens diraient s'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Et puis, comme il l'avait si bien dit, « on n'enferme pas quelqu'un à Azkaban parce qu'il a gonflé sa tante comme un ballon ».

- En attendant, Harry, je ne veux pas que vous ailliez vous promener sur le chemin de Traverse. Vous resterez là, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Sirius Black ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

- Oh ! euh…non, non bien sûr que non. C'est juste que… je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- Bien sûr… Monsieur le Ministre.

Harry n'avait vraiment pas l'air convaincu. Mais Fudge ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et sortit sans rien dire, alors que Harry laissait un sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres. En moins d'un mois, Sirius avait commencé à déteindre sur lui. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire…


	6. rentrée mouvementée

**Et si…(leur rencontre s'était passée autrement)**

****

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 04 :**

Johp5: kikoo! merci tout plein pour ta review et ne t'en fait pas, tu auras l'occasion de voir la réaction de ce pov' Dumby... mais je ne t'en dis pas plus...

tetedenoeud: contente que cela te plaise quand même et merci pour ton mess' bisous

Darky: gros merci pour ta review... et ne t'en fait pas, l'affaire de la signature sera bien décrite... je me réjouis déjà de le faire mais c'est pas pour tout de suite...

Genevieve Black: ok! j'ai compris maintenant... et voilà la suite (t'en fait pas, c'est pas de moi que tu vas recevoir des tomates, sinon j'aurais plus de revieweuse (lol))

Sabriell: merci beaucoup pour ta review et gros bisous!

Sirius.étoile: et bien voilà, la suite... pas encore les moments qui t'intéresse spécialement, mais ça s'en vient gentiment, hein? Allez, bisous et merci pour le mess'

**Une rentrée mouvementée : chapitre 5/18**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, dans la salle à manger des Trois Balais, il tomba sur Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis, qui étaient venu avec une bonne partie de la famille Weasley. Il y avait les deux parents de Ron, sa petit sœur, et trois de ses frères. Ron et Hermione se jetèrent presque à son cou lorsqu'ils les aperçurent.

Harry les serra dans ses bras, fort content de les revoir, mais il avait décidé de ne rien leur dire à propos de Sirius. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ses amis, mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à tout leur expliquer et il ne savait pas s'ils le croiraient. Il espérait juste ne pas faire le mauvais choix en refusant de leur en parler, mais il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Toute la journée, ils restèrent ensemble à parler de tout et de rien. Ils s'aventurèrent sur le chemin de Traverse et firent un peu les boutiques. Hermione acheta un chat, appelé Pattenrond, et Ron n'avait pas l'air très content de cela, à cause de Croutard, son rat, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce chat, ou c'était plutôt Pattenrond qui n'avait pas trop l'air d'apprécier Croutard. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses deux amis passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à se disputer, pour le plus grand désespoir d'Harry, qui alla trouver refuge au côté de Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron.

Celle-ci avait toujours eu un béguin pour lui et avait toujours été passablement gênée quand il était dans les parages, mais maintenant qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, quelques mois avant, cela semblait avoir empiré. Il espérait que cela passerait bientôt parce qu'il aimait réellement beaucoup la jeune fille, mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Mais s'il arrivait à passer plus de temps avec elle cette année, tout ce cinéma finirait certainement.

En tout cas, il passa toute sa fin d'après-midi avec Ginny et les deux amis s'amusèrent bien ensemble, mais cela se gâta lorsque Ron et Hermione revinrent à l'auberge et qu'ils tombèrent sur les deux autres en grande conversation. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas très contents qu'Harry les ait lâché, sans rien dire, en plein milieu de la journée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça, Harry ? demanda Ron, un peu furieux.

- J'en avais marre de vous entendre vous disputer ! Alors, je suis venu voir si ça ne dérangeait pas Ginny que je reste avec elle. Parce que, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais c'est assez fatiguant d'entendre deux personnes passer leur temps à se crier dessus.

Les deux autres virent leur colère retomber et se rendirent compte que c'était eux les fautifs. Il faudrait qu'ils fassent attention à ne pas recommencer. Ils baissèrent les yeux. Mais Harry ne leur en voulait pas plus que ça. Il avait tout de même passer une très bonne journée et avait pu discuter un peu avec Ginny. Mais maintenant, il était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Tous les enfants qui entraient à Poudlard se préparait à monter dans le train quand Monsieur Weasley demanda à Harry de le suivre.

- Je vous rejoint dans le train, les gars.

- D'accord, répondit Hermione. A toute à l'heure…

Harry suivit alors le père de son ami pour se rendre un peu à l'écart. Il se demandait ce que celui-ci voulait lui dire pour ne pas pouvoir le faire devant les autres.

- Ecoute, je sais que beaucoup de gens au Ministère ne voudrait pas que je te le dise mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le cacher. Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de Sirius Black ?

- Oui…. C'est l'homme qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ça, oui…. Harry, c'est très important que tu ne fasses rien qui puisse te mettre en danger cette année. Black te recherche, toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Harry, jure-moi que tu ne vas pas essayer de retrouver Black.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais retrouver quelqu'un qui cherche à me tuer ?

Harry savait qu'il devait jouer le jeu. S'il ne posait pas cette question, cela paraîtrait bizarre. Quel enfant voudrait chercher à retrouver la personne qui veut le tuer ? Aucun. C'était pour cela qu'il avait sortit cette phrase. Et aussi, pour s'habituer à jouer la comédie, car il en aurait bien besoin cette année. Il devra mentir à tout le monde, même des personnes qu'il verra tous les jours, alors autant commencer dès maintenant, non ?

Après encore une minute de discussion, Arthur Weasley laissa Harry partir et celui-ci se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis. Il les retrouva dans un compartiment presque vide. Il n'y avait que Ron et Hermione ainsi qu'un autre homme dont le visage était caché par son manteau. Il semblait endormi.

- Vous savez qui c'est ? demanda Harry en entrant et désignant l'homme du menton.

- Professeur R.J.Lupin, renseigna Hermione. C'est marqué sur sa valise, l'éclaira-t-elle en voyant son trouble.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête. C'était sûrement le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils verraient bien au souper, puisque le Professeur Dumbledore ne manquerait pas de le présenter. En attendant, Harry espérait que cet homme était bel et bien endormi et qu'il ne se réveillerait pas si tôt puisque ses amis avaient sûrement des questions à lui poser sur la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Alors, Harry, que te voulait mon père ? demanda Ron.

- Il voulait me parler de… de Sirius Black.

- Quoi ???

- Oui, d'après lui, Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour me tuer.

- Oh mon Dieu !

Les deux amis avaient réagit brutalement. Hermione avait ses deux mains plaquées sur la bouche et Ron avait considérablement blanchit. Apparemment, ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à cela et étaient très choqués.

- Chut ! Ne le réveillez pas ! grogna Harry en indiquant le dernier occupant du compartiment.

- Désolée… murmura Hermione. Mais Harry, il faudra vraiment que tu soies très prudent cette année…

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête. Hermione avait raison, il faudrait qu'il soit extrêmement prudent. Mais pas pour Sirius Black, seulement faire attention à ce que ses amis ne l'apprennent pas. Et d'un côté, ce serait plus dur que s'il avait eu à se préoccuper d'un criminel en fuite.

Ils discutèrent pendant encore un bon moment, à voix basse pour ne pas déranger leur nouveau professeur avant d'être coupé lorsque le train s'arrêta brusquement. Les trois amis se regardèrent. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivé à l'école alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'arrêtait ? ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour regarder ce qu'il y avait. Mais à peine eut-il jeté un œil qu'il referma la porte brusquement, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais de l'autre côté, quelque chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas être confronté.

Les lumières se mirent à clignoter puis s'éteignirent complètement, laissant les trois amis dans le noir. Ils étaient tellement paniqué, tellement… pris au dépourvu, qu'aucun d'eux ne pensa à réveiller le professeur, qui aurait certainement pu les aider. Tous trois regardaient fixement la porte qui s'ouvrit avec une douloureuse lenteur et une main, totalement décharnée, s'avança.

Plus elle s'avançait et plus la respiration d'Harry accélérait. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard d'elle. Une sensation de froid et de vertige commençait à l'envahir et, alors que cette horreur continuait à avancer dans sa direction, un cri horrible, humain, retentit à ses oreilles. C'était une voix de femme, une femme semblant supplier, paniquer. Harry sentait qu'il allait certainement s'évanouir.

La dernière vision qu'il eut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut celle de l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il eut à peine conscience de le voir se lever et jeter un sort qui fit apparaître une étrange lumière argentée avant de ne voir que le noir.

* * *

Harry reprit lentement et douloureusement conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il entendait les voix inquiète de ses amis et ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il s'attendait à voir les visages de ses amis mais se retrouva face à face avec des prunelles ambrées, d'une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Dès que sa vision se fit plus nette, il vit que c'était l'homme d'avant qui était penché sur lui. Cet homme l'aida à se remettre en position assise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? demanda Harry.

- Tu t'es évanoui, Harry, lui expliqua gentiment Hermione. C'est à cause des détraqueurs.

- Des quoi ?

Décidément, les mots qui lui étaient inconnus dès le réveil, ce n'était pas l'idéal.

- Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, expliqua l'homme d'une voix rauque. Ils ont fouillé tous les wagons à la recherche de Sirius Black.

- Et qui a cri ?

- Harry… commença Ron avec hésitation. Personne n'a cri

Harry poussa un sourire à fendre l'âme en laissant retomber sa tête contre le dossier.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que cela soit moi qui entende des voix…

Malgré le dramatique de la situation, les deux amis ne purent s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire discret. Même Harry afficha un sourire. Il reprit conscience du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce lorsque le Professeur lui tendit un morceau de chocolat avec un sourire au lèvres.

- Mangez, ça vous fera du bien…. Moi je dois aller parler au contrôleur. Je vous reverrais tous les trois à l'école.

- Merci Professeur ! s'exclamèrent les trois adolescents.

L'homme leur offrit un dernier sourire avant de sortir du compartiment.

- Et bien, au moins il a l'air sympa ! s'exclama Ron.

- Et de savoir ce qu'il fait ! Il a réussit à chasser le détraqueur en dix secondes.

Harry sourit. Ses deux amis avaient totalement raison. Ce Professeur avait l'air vraiment bien. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient en défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Pourtant quelque chose clochait.

Il ne saurait dire exactement pourquoi, mais cet homme lui semblait familier. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant mais cela était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait nulle part où il aurait pu avoir l'occasion de voir le Professeur Lupin.

Et bien, on peut dire que l'année commençait bien. Une attaque et un mystère à résoudre. Et tout cela, rien que le premier jour !


	7. professeur Lupin!

**Et si…(leur rencontre s'était passée autrement)**

****

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 05 :**

Lisia: merci beaucoup! j'espère que cette suite ne te décevras pas... gros bisous

Sabriell: Kikoo! alors tout d'abord je te remercie et ensuite, je veux bien répondre aux questions que tu m'as posées mais je n'ai pas encore tout prévu donc se sera ce que je pense maintenant, je ne garantis pas que cela ne changera pas. Est-ce que Siri mourra? je ne pense pas... où je compte m'arrêter? Cette fic s'arrêtera au même endroit que le vrai tome 3 mais il se peut que je fasse une suite... et sinon, je l'écris au fur et à mesure même si j'ai déjà un plan écrit... voilà, j'espère que cela répond à tes questions.. bisous

Têtedenoeud: contente que cela te plaise toujours, gros bisous et merci beaucoup!

Johp5: et oui, Rem' est enfin arrivé (pas trop tôt, j'attendais avec impatience d'arriver à ce chap) et ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise! gros bis et merci tout plein!

Skyblack4: je sais! mes chapitres sont super court mais ça me permet de mettre à jour rapidement... et toi aussi tu aimes bien quand Harry joue les cachotier? c'est bien, moi aussi... et pour le fait qu'il ne se rappelle pas de Rem', il a des circonstances atténuantes! mais pour les savoir il va falloir lire le chap! merci beaucoup pour ton message et gros bisous!

Lulu-cyfair: merci beaucoup pour ta review et je crois que tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chap! bisous!

Darky: je sais, c'est une superbe, maginfique, inmanquable incohérance le fait que Sirius ne dise pas à Harry pour Croutard mais s'il le lui disait, Harry l'attraperait tout de suite et y'aurais plus vraiment d'histoire! mais c'est vrai que cela me parait très improbable (on a qu'à dire que c'est parce qu'il est trop heureux de revoir Harry, ok???) sinon, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop... en tout cas, merci beaucoup et gros bisous!

**Professeur Lupin : chapitre 6/18**

Harry se creusa les méninges durant tout le reste du trajet pour essayer de se souvenir où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu voir le Professeur Lupin avant cette rencontre dans le train. Ses deux amis avaient bien compris que quelque chose le troublait mais il leur avait simplement dit que c'était les effets secondaires des détraqueurs et ils avaient eu l'air d'accepter l'excuse même si Hermione continuait à lui jeter des regards furtifs. Apparemment, elle n'y croyait pas complètement. Surtout que son trouble avait commencé après le départ du Professeur Lupin donc un moment après l'attaque des monstres.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les trois amis arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, en grande conversation et s'assirent à la table des Griffondors. Mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de continuer à parler pendant longtemps, car une voix dédaigneuse les interrompit.

- Psst… Potter !

Harry était sûr qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se retourne mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire face à Malefoy. Car c'était bien évidemment lui.

- Tu t'es vraiment évanoui ?

Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, sans répondre mais son ennemi de toujours ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau si facilement. Mais il se demandait quand même comment est-ce qu'il avait pu être au courant de cela.

- Non, mais tu t'es vraiment évanoui ?

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas l'air de se moquer. Cela semblait être tout simplement de la curiosité, mais mal placée, très mal placée. Harry se préparait à lui rétorquer une réplique cinglante mais il fut devancé. Et par une personne inattendue

- Tu n'avais pas l'air fier non plus quand les détraqueurs sont entré dans ton compartiment. Alors tais-toi et mêle-toi de tes affaires Malefoy.

Ginny, car c'était bel et bien la petite rouquine, se retourna vers Harry après avoir cloué le bec au jeune serpentard et lui fit un doux sourire.

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui, Harry.

- Euh… merci Gin'… Viens, asseye-toi avec nous…

Ginny s'assit à côté du Survivant. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son frère qui était bouche-bée. Il n'en revenait pas de l'audace de sa jeune sœur. Elle venait de remettre Malefoy à sa place, pour prendre la défense de Harry.

La conversation reprit rapidement et ne fut interrompue que lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole pour faire son habituel discours de début d'année.

- Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Les habituelles règles de sécurité sont les mêmes. Pas de promenade dans le château après le couvre-feu et surtout, surtout, la Forêt Interdite est interdite.

Harry sentit presque le regard de son directeur dirigé sur lui et ses amis. C'est vrai que quand il était question du règlement, il y avait souvent des effractions au sein de la petite bande.

- Et cette fois-ci, il faudra vraiment que l'on soit prudent Harry, renchérit Hermione.

Harry avait entendu mais il ne répondit pas. Avant que la jeune fille ait le temps de s'en offusquer, le Professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- J'ai encore deux ou trois petites choses à vous dire avant que nos esprits soient embrumés par le merveilleux festins qui nous attend. Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous présenter le Professeur Rémus Lupin, qui a gentiment accepté de reprendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry sursauta lorsque Dumbledore présenta l'homme qu'il avait vu dans le train. Maintenant, il savait qui il était. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu avant parce que jamais Sirius n'avait prononcé son nom de famille, mais cet homme était bel et bien celui qu'il avait vu dans la pensine. Le meilleur ami de son parrain.

- Harry, tout va bien ? demanda Ron, alors que Dumbledore continuait à parler, présentant Hagrid comme nouveau professeur de soin au créatures magiques

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis, voyant qu'ils avaient l'air inquiet pour lui. Il devait avoir eu une réaction plus violente qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il reporta son regard sur le Professeur Lupin, semblant en grande conversation avec son voisin.

- Tu as raison Hermione. Il faudra être très prudent cette année, murmura-t-il.

Il faudra qu'ils fassent très attention à ne pas se promener n'importe quand, en pleine nuit, dans les couloirs ou le parc. Comme Sirius l'avait dit, Rémus était un loup-garou et il ne fallait pas qu'ils se retrouvent face à lui un soir de pleine lune.

Ginny fut la seule à remarquer qu'Harry n'arrêtait pas de fixer leur nouveau professeur et elle fronça les sourcils. Il faudra qu'elle lui demande des explications, mais pas maintenant. Pas devant Ron et Hermione puisque, apparemment, Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait aucun problème pour le lui dire.

* * *

Harry attendit patiemment que tous les autres garçons s'endorment pour redescendre discrètement dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Il voulait écrire à Sirius. Il lui avait promis qu'il le ferait si quelque chose arrivait. Et, à son avis, Sirius serait très intéressé de savoir qui était leur nouveau professeur.

Une fois qu'il fut descendu, il prit rapidement un morceau de parchemin vierge, une plume et de l'encre avant de se mettre à écrire.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Tu dois te demander comment cela se fait que je t'écrive déjà mais tu m'avais demandé de t'avertir si quoi que ce soit de bizarre ou de suspect arrivait et bien, c'est le cas. J'ai plusieurs choses dont je dois te parler._

_Tout d'abord, il y a eu une attaque de détraqueurs dans le train, pendant qu'on était en route pour Poudlard. Je me suis évanoui quand il s'est trop approché de moi. J'entendais une femme qui criait. Elle avait l'air terrifiée. En y réfléchissant bien, je crois que c'était ma mère._

_En tout cas, c'était horrible. Heureusement que notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui je te l'assure à l'air bien plus doué que ses deux prédécesseurs, était là pour nous défendre. Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui va me contredire si je te dis son nom : le Professeur Rémus J. Lupin. Est-ce que cela te dit quelque chose ?_

_Bon en tout cas, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire à part, peut-être, de ne surtout pas trop t'approcher de Poudlard, des détraqueurs sont postés à toutes les entrées pour le plus grand déplaisir de Dumbledore._

_ Allez, je te laisse_

_ Fais bien attention à toi_

_ Je t'aime_

_ Harry _

Il relut rapidement sa lettre, voir s'il n'avait rien à ajouté, puis se décidant que c'était très bien, il se leva et se retourna dans le but d'aller chercher une chouette à la volière. Seulement, il resta pétrifié. Il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui. Une jeune fille rousse dont le visage était pâle comme la mort, sûrement à cause du choc.

- Là, Harry, il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques… dit Ginny d'une voix blanche.

- Ginny. Tu, tu as vu ce que j'ai écrit ?

C'était ridicule comme question. Vu la tête que la jeune fille faisait, elle ne pouvait avoir fait autre chose que de lire. Harry soupira. Il avait promis à Sirius qu'il serait prudent et voilà que le premier jour quelqu'un arrivait à découvrir son secret.

- Je t'expliquerais tout Gin', tu verras.

- Alors ça, y'a sacrément intérêt !

- Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Pas même à Ron et Hermione.

Elle allait répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Et puis, si c'était le secret était le prix à payer pour savoir la vérité, elle était prête faire ce sacrifice. En plus, elle aurait l'impression d'être plus proche d'Harry si elle savait quelque chose sur lui que même ses deux meilleurs amis ignoraient.

- Je vais juste à la volière, poster cette lettre, dit-il en prenant sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Maintenant ?

- Ouais… maintenant, tu veux venir avec moi ?

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû proposer cela à la petite sœur de son meilleur ami mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Et puis, si elle devait être mise dans la confidence, autant qu'elle s'habitue à son « mode de vie ».C'est à dire, le dédain des règlements.

- Pourquoi pas… mais je croyais que tu voulais faire très attention cette année.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je t'expliquerai ce que je voulais dire par là quand on reviendra… si cela ne te dérange pas, bien entendu.

- Pas le moins du monde.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux amis sortirent, sous la cape d'invisibilité, et se mirent en marche dans les couloirs. Bien entendu, ils faisaient le moins de bruits possibles et prirent les raccourcis les plus rapides. Ils furent de retour en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

- Alors maintenant, je tiens à ce que tu m'expliques toute cette histoire, parce que je ne comprends pas. Sirius Black ???

- Oui… mais il n'est pas celui que tu crois…

Et alors il lui expliqua en gros ce qu'il avait appris pendant les vacances. Il lui parla de presque tout et lui indiqua aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils soient prudents avec leur sorties nocturnes. Il savait que Ginny allait bien réagir à cela et c'est pour ça qu'il n'eut pas peur de le lui dire. Il ne l'aurait pas dit à Ron à cause des préjugés dont il faisait trop souvent étalage.

En tout cas, ils discutèrent pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille décide d'aller se coucher. Il était déjà tard et Harry savait qu'il devrait aller se coucher mais il savait aussi que comme lors de ses deux précédentes années, il serait incapable de dormir le jour de la rentrée alors, au lieu de cela, il prit un des livres que Sirius lui avait donné cet été, un livre sur les animagi.

Parce qu'après tout, même si une méthode rapide avait été utilisée, il ne fallait pas moins à Harry un peu d'entraînement pour arriver à maîtriser la transformation. Selon Sirius, il y arriverait aux alentours de Noël. Il espérait que ce serait le cas. Il était impatient d'y arriver.

En tout cas, c'est ainsi qu'il se plongea dans l'ouvrage pour ne s'en détacher que lorsque les premiers élèves commencèrent à envahir la salle commune.


	8. premiers cours, première inquiétude

**Et si…(leur rencontre s'était passée autrement)**

****

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 06**

Sabriell: contente que mes réponses te plaisent et, pour ta nouvelle question, je ne pense pas que Harry et Ginny vont sortir ensemble dans cette fic (après tout, ils n'ont que treize et douze ans, je trouve personnellement que c'est un peu jeune pour vraiment sortir ensemble) mais si je fais une suite, ce sera très probable... mais bien sûr, je peux encore changer d'avis. En tout cas, merci pour le mess' et bisous

Tête de noeud : oui, j'aime bien quand Ginny a dû caractère... je n'aime pas trop comme JK l'a fait évoluer dans les premiers tomes... heureusement qu'elle se rattrape après... en tout cas, merci et bisous

marie-potter: coucou! merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis très contente que cela te plaise... c'est vrai que ça change que ce soit Gin' qui soit avec Harry plutôt que Ron et Hermione mais bon, j'l'aime bien la petite rouquine! allez, bisous

Darky: kikoo! heureuse que tu puisses arriver à ne pas penser à cette énorme erreur... et pour ce qui est de Harry et Ginny, je dois dire que pour l'instant cela ne sera pas vraiment ni l'un ni l'autre... mais quand ils seront plus grand, si je fais une suite, je pencherais comme toi, pour le couple... enfin, on verra... merci beaucoup et gros bisous!

**Premiers cours, première inquiétude : chapitre 7/18**

- Bienvenus, mes chers enfants, dans cette classe où vous apprendrez ce qu'est l'art noble de la divination. Nous allons, en ce début d'année, commencer par apprendre à lire dans les tasses de thé. Alors échangez vos tasses avec celle de votre voisin.

Harry donna sa tasse à Ron et celui-ci la sienne. Ils étaient tous les deux installés, seuls, à une petite table circulaire, comme tous les autres élèves de la classe. L'ambiance était soporifique, à cause de l'encens et des odeurs de plantes diverses. Tous étaient à moitié endormis, leurs yeux se fermant presque automatiquement.

Harry observa sa nouvelle professeur se diriger vers Neville et lui poser des questions sur sa grand-mère. Il fronça les sourcils en l'entendant lui dire que celle-ci pourrait peut-être bien être malade. Est-ce que cette femme réfléchissait avant de parler ? On ne va pas dire des choses pareilles au gens !

Et vu le comportement de Harry, celui-ci craignit le pire en la voyant s'approcher de la table ou il se tenait avec Ron. Entre temps, ils avaient remarqué qu'Hermione était avec eux et lui avait demandé quand est-ce qu'elle était arrivée. Elle s'était contentée de répondre qu'elle était là depuis le début, mais Harry était certain que c'était faux. Enfin, il n'allait pas en faire tout un drame, après tout, lui aussi cachait un grand secret à ses amis.

Harry sut qu'il avait bien fait de s'inquiéter car aussitôt que la professeur passa devant leur table, elle sembla prise de panique.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu… je sens des ondes néfastes… êtes-vous dans l'au-delà mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle en dirigeant son regard sur Ron.

Celui-ci semblait totalement pétrifié. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et se contenta de répondre à la question par l'affirmative, signifiait qu'il était dans un état d'esprit qui permettait la divination, même s'il n'y croyait pas plus que cela.

- Que voyez-vous ?

- Je vois… une sorte d'étoile, ce qui signifie de la souffrance et aussi… un soleil donc du bonheur. Donc Harry va souffrir mais… il va être heureux de souffrir.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, tandis qu'il entendait quelques gloussements étouffés de la part des autres élèves. Il serait content de souffrir donc ? Hermione avait vraiment pas tort sur ce coup-là, la divination était réellement une branche nébuleuse. Il força son esprit à revenir sur le cours quand sa professeur reprit la parole.

- Donnez-moi cette tasse…

Ron la lui tendit et elle regarda à l'intérieur avant de pousser un cri d'effroi. Harry sursauta et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que faisait cette femme à la fin !

- Mon Dieu ! Mon pauvre chéri ! Vous avez… vous avez le sinistros !

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton tragique et la plupart des élèves de la classe semblaient apeuré et tenaient leur main devant leur bouche. Ron faisait partie de ceux-là. D'autre, en revanche, ne savaient pas ce qu'était le sinistros et cherchaient des informations au près de leurs camarades. Seule Hermione semblait réellement impassible face à cela. Et Harry trouvait cela rassurant. Un de ces camarades prit la parole, expliquant ce qu'était le sinistros.

- Le sinistros, un énorme chien noir comme la nuit, est un des présages les plus funestes qu'il soit. C'est un signe… de mort !

Presque toute la classe était retournée alors qu'Harry se retenait de rire. Un énorme chien noir, hein ? A son avis, le nom de ce chien n'était pas sinistros mais Padfoot ! Et loin d'être funeste. C'était plutôt bon signe, cela voulait dire qu'il allait bientôt revoir Sirius. Tout du moins, il l'espérait. Ou au moins avoir de ses nouvelles.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se montra pas le moins du monde choqué par ce que venait de dire son camarade. Hermione non plus n'en avait pas l'air et les autres les regardaient comme s'ils étaient devenus assez fous pour ne pas craindre la mort elle-même.

- Monsieur Potter, il faudra que vous soyez très prudent, la mort rôde autour de vous… même si je pense que vous ne pourrez pas faire grand chose pour l'éviter. Le destin est scellé.

- Vous savez Professeur, répondit Harry en décidant de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Vôtre sinistros, je l'ai déjà vu et croyez moi, il était très gentil… très affecteux et se trouvait être un chien errant qui se promenait dans mon quartier. Quand à la mort qui rôde autour de moi, je crois qu'elle répondrait plus facilement au nom de Voldemort qu'à celui de sinistros.

Toute la classe sursauta lorsqu'il prononça le nom du Mage Noire, et il crut que sa professeur allait le punir pour lui avoir manqué de respect mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle le regarda tout simplement avec pitié.

- Mon pauvre chéri, j'imagine combien il doit être dur pour vous d'accepter votre destin mais… on ne peut rien y faire.

Harry abandonna toute idée de réponse, sachant que Madame Trelawney n'en démordrait pas, et laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant tout le reste du cours, ne se réveillant complètement que lorsque ce fut le moment de changer de salle. Ou plutôt de sortir dans le parc car leur prochain cours était celui de soins aux créatures magiques..

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois entrain de traverser l'étendue d'herbe pour se rendre vers la cabane de Hagrid. Ils étaient assez inquiet quand à qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire, connaissant leur professeur et son amour pour les créatures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Cela n'empêcha pas Ron de parler du cours de divination.

- Cous croyez que cette histoire de sinistros à quelque chose à voir avec Sirius Black ?

_Plus que tu ne le penses Ron, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses,_ pensa Harry

- Ne sois pas stupide Ron. La divination est une branche très nébuleuse de la magie. Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire à ces sornettes. Ouvrez votre troisième œil… finit Hermione en imitant la voix du Professeur Trelawney avant d'éclater de rire.

Harry aussi rigola gentiment en entendant son imitation et ils finirent leur chemin en oubliant ce qu'il s'était passé durant le cours précédent. Ils furent les derniers à arriver et Hagrid les fit marcher jusqu'aux abord de la forêt Interdite.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 48, ordonna Hagrid.

- Et comment est-ce qu'on fait pour les ouvrir ? interrogea Malefoy.

- Il faut leur caresser le dos, lâcha Hagrid comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry lui-même leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de leur faire utiliser un livre qui mordait. Enfin, c'était Hagrid et, au moins, ils étaient sûrs que le cours serait intéressant.

- Maintenant, les enfants, j'ai une surprise pour vous…

Une surprise qui n'était autre qu'un hypogriffe, un animal à l'allure redoutable et, si l'on en croyait les dires d'Hagrid, extrêmement orgueilleux. Il ne fallait pas les énerver. Et ce fut, bien entendu, Harry qui fut choisit pour s'approcher le premier de la bête.

Il le salua, le caressa et Hagrid finit par le faire monter sur son dos, pour le plus grand malheur du jeune homme. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment confiant pour un vol sur le dos de Buck, comme l'avait appelé le demi-géant. Mais il n'eut pas son mot à dire et, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire « Quidditch », il se retrouva dans les airs, à voler à une vitesse extraordinaire, autour du château de Poudlard.

Quand ils atteignirent le lac, Harry commença à se sentir à l'aise. Une sensation de liberté extraordinaire s'empara de lui et il lâcha l'animal. Il était tout simplement assis sur son dos, les bras écartés, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il respirait profondément, l'air frais emplissant ses poumons. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de pareil.

Il finit par fermer entièrement les yeux et, sans qu'il ne sache d'où cela venait, des images se mirent à défiler dans son esprit. Des images d'une forêt, une forêt très dense, beaucoup plus que celle qui se trouvait aux abords de Poudlard. Il y avait une tout autre sorte de végétation et de faune.

Harry comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. C'était une autre étape de la transformation : visionner l'endroit ou habitait notre animal quand il était en liberté. Une étape des plus importantes de la transformation, presque la dernière !

Quand Harry reprit ses esprits, l'hypogriffe était déjà entrain d'amorcer le trajet du retour et était presque arrivé là où Hagrid l'avait laissé partir. Il se laissa soulever par le nouveau professeur qui le remit à terre puis, il y eut Malefoy qui insulta l'orgueil de l'hypogriffe et celui-ci qui l'attaqua.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tous les élèves furent bientôt rentré au château et attablé dans la grande salle pour faire leurs devoirs. Le trio était entrain d'observer les geignement de Malefoy auprès de sa bande de Serpentard avec un dédain évident. Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Ginny à leurs côtés.

- Comment ça c'est passé aujourd'hui ?

- Plutôt mal, avoua Harry. Malefoy a été blessé durant le cours d'Hagrid. Il faut espéré qu'il ne sera pas renvoyé.

- Ce serait dommage. Je suis sûre que ce doit être un excellent professeur.

Ils n'eurent aucunement le temps de continuer cette conversation car un des élèves arrivait en courant avec la Gazette du Sorcier du jour même. Il arriva totalement essoufflé et jeta le journal sur la table.

- Il a été repér ! il a été repér !

- Qui ? s'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes, bien que la réponse à cette question soit des plus évidentes.

- Sirius Black !

Les quatre Griffondors se précipitèrent sur le journal et Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard inquiet. Si Sirius avait été repéré, c'était qu'il prenait trop de risque et c'était loin d'être une bonne chose.

- Dufftown ! s'exclama Hermione après avoir parcouru rapidement l'article. C'est tout près d'ici !

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'il se dirige vers Poudlard ? s'inquiéta Seamus Finnigan.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ron, Hermione et Harry qui échangèrent un regard. Bien sûr qu'il venait à Poudlard s'il voulait attraper Harry ! Mais cela, personne ne devait le savoir.

- De toute façon, les entrées sont gardé par les détraqueurs, essaya de raisonner Neville.

- Les détraqueurs ! s'exclama Finnigan. Il les a déjà berner une fois, il peut très bien le refaire.

- Il peut être n'importe où, assura Dean Thomas. C'est comme essayer d'attraper de la fumée. Essayer d'attraper de la fumée avec les mains.

_Je l'espère, _songea Harry,_ je l'espère vraiment…_


	9. approfondir les relations

**Et si…(leur rencontre s'était passée autrement)**

****

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 07**

Lisia: merci beaucoup et ne t'en fait pas pour Harry/Ginny, ils vont se rapprocher mais pas au point de sortir ensemble (peut-être si je fais une suite, mais pas dans cette fic là) ils sont trop jeunes à mon goût... en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...

Marina: kikoo! merci pour ton mess' et sinon, comme je l'ai déjà dit, y'aura pas de harry/Ginny dans cette fic, peut-être dans la suite? si j'en fais une...et pour l'animal, tu verras! dans quelques chapitres on le saura!

Patmol potter: hello! merci pour ta review et je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise (et moi aussi Siri est un de mes perso préférés...) gros bisous!

Tête de noeud: merci beaucoup et je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce que sera le retour de Siri' mais j'ai ma petite idée... en tout cas, j'espère que cela ta plait toujours!

Darky: kikoo! je suis contente que tu aimes le cours de divination (moi je ne pourrais pas le supporté) par contre j'adore Emma Thomson et son interprétation! en tout cas, j'espère que tu aimes toujours et gros merci pour ton mess'

Mayreendalmrin, the dark queen: je suis contente que tu aimes (par contre je ne sais pas si ce sera très bientôt qu'il révélera des trucs à ses amis, enfin on verra) allez, gros bisous...

**Approfondir les relations : chapitre 8/18**

Harry se tenait aux côtés de Ron et regardait, avec appréhension, tout comme le reste de la classe, une armoire qui semblait être hantée. Le professeur Lupin qui se tenait initialement derrière tous ses élèves, revint devant la classe, tout en parlant.

- Quelqu'un se risquerait-il à me dire ce qu'il y a dans cette armoire ?

- C'est un épouventard, Monsieur !

- Très bien, M. Thomas. Et qui peut me dire quelle apparence ont les épouventards ?

- Personne ne le sait, répondit Hermione tandis que Ron et Harry échangeaient un regard pour savoir si l'autre avait vu leur amie arriver. Les épouventards prennent la forme de ce qui nous effraie le plus. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont si…

- Si effrayant… oui, oui, oui…

Hermione se tut et le reste de la classe reporta son attention sur le Professeur Lupin, attendant les explications qui allaient assurément venir.

- Pourtant, un simple sort suffit à le rendre inoffensif. Sans baguette, s'il vous plaît. Répétez après-moi : Riddikulus.

- Riddikulus !

- Plus fort et plus distinctement maintenant : Riddikulus !

- Riddikulus !

- C'est son cours qui est riddikulus, marmonna Drago, de manière à ce que seule ses deux acolytes ne l'entendent.

Le professeur Lupin reprit la parole.

- Mais la formule elle-seule ne suffit pas. Ce qu'il faut pour se débarrassé d'un épouventard, c'est le rire. Il faut l'obliger à prendre une forme qui vous amuse. On va essayer maintenant… Venez, Neville…

Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas mal assuré et s'arrêta devant son professeur, qui le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Neville, qu'est-ce qui vous effraie le plus ?

- Le Professeur Rogue, murmura-t-il si doucement que personne ne l'entendit.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Le Professeur Rogue, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Cela causa le rire de plusieurs personnes dans la classe et même le Professeur Lupin semblait plutôt amusé, mais il essaya de ne pas trop le montrer.

- Le professeur Rogue ?! il fait peur à tout le monde…

La deuxième partie avait seulement été murmurée entre ses dents et personne ne l'avait entendue. Personne sauf Harry qui observait les moindres mouvements et paroles de son nouveau professeur. Il était sûr que Sirius lui poserait plein de question à son sujet car, à en juger par ce qu'il avait entendu pendant l'été, son parrain portait vraiment une grande estime envers Rémus et il lui manquait énormément.

- Je crois savoir que vous habiter chez votre grand-mère, Neville ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas que l'épouventard prenne sa forme.

- Non, non bien sûr que non… répondit vivement le professeur qui ne voulait pas du tout dire cela. Je voudrais que vous visualisiez ses vêtements, seulement ses vêtements. Est-ce que vous y arrivez ?

- Oui… elle porte un sac à main rouge…

- Non, non, non ! ne nous dites rien ! si vous voyez le sac, nous le verrons aussi…

Le Professeur Lupin se déplaça pour se retrouver derrière Neville.

- Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Essayez de visualiser le professeur Rogue dans les vêtements de votre grand-mère, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Vous pouvez faire cela ? Oui ? parfais !

Et ce fut comme cela que le cours commença réellement. Le professeur Lupin leur fit affronter un par un l'épouventard mais, quand vint le tour de Harry, il lui sembla que l'épouventard se transformait en un détraqueur.

Le professeur ne faisait pas grand chose mais quand il vit qui était devant l'épouventard, il prit peur et s'interposa, à la grande surprise de son élève. Celui-ci vit que l'épouventard avait pris la forme d'une pleine lune qui apparaissait derrière les nuages. Il comprenait pourquoi mais doutait sérieusement que d'autres personnes ne le puissent.

- Le cours est termin ! annonça le professeur après avoir transformer la lune en ballon qui finit par se retrouver dans l'armoire. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ! Bonne journée à tous.

Harry était encore choqué par la réaction de son professeur et resta encore quelques secondes à observer l'armoire avant de finalement partir lui aussi.

* * *

Harry regardait les élèves partirent pour Pré-au-Lard et fit de grand signe à Ron et Hermione. Il leur avait dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre le professeur MacGonagall de le laisser aller au village avec eux, mais en fait il n'avait même pas demandé. Il avait son autorisation signée, mais il ne pouvait pas la lui remettre comme cela, pas avec la signature qu'il y avait dessus. Il fallait qu'il parle à Dumbledore et, compte tenu qu'il était en ce moment même, avec plusieurs autres professeurs, donc Rogue, Lupin et MacGonagall, dans la Grande Salle, il savait que cela n'allait pas être triste.

Il prit tout de même son courage à deux mains et, repensant au petit discours qu'il avait préparé, entra dans la salle. Ses professeurs se retournèrent vers lui et il y eut plusieurs froncement de sourcils quand ils remarquèrent qu'il se dirigeait vers le Directeur. Celui-ci eut, par ailleurs, un sourire chaleureux à son attention.

- Et bien Harry ! Tu n'es pas à Pré-au-Lard avec tes amis ? demanda-t-il.

Harry se demanda brièvement comment est-ce que Dumbledore pouvait ne pas être au courant du fait qu'il n'avait pas donner son autorisation, mais se reprit bien vite.

- En réalité, Professeur, c'est de cela dont je voulais vous parler…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que sa directrice de maison l'interrompit.

- Potter, si vous n'avez pas l'autorisation, vous ne pouvez pas aller à Pré-au-Lard.

- Mais j'ai l'autorisation ! s'exclama Harry.

- Alors pourrait-on savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas donner en même temps que tout le monde Monsieur Potter ? demanda Rogue sur un ton cassant.

Harry respira à fond avant de répondre.

- Parce que ça aurait été très loin d'être une bonne idée. Comme je le disais… un tuteur légal m'a signé l'autorisation, seulement…

Il laissa le dernier mot en suspend et se mordit la lèvre en tendant l'autorisation au Professeur Dumbledore. C'était maintenant qu'il allait voir le résultat de la scène qu'il avait répété. Merci Ginny, de l'avoir aidé en jouant le rôle de leur directeur, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, dans la salle commune.

Le vieil homme prit l'autorisation avec un froncement de sourcil, qui renforçait son expression étonnée. Il se demandait ce qu'avait Harry, du moins jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur la signature en bas de la feuille.

Harry regardait attentivement le visage de Dumbledore et vit que celui-ci perdait de ses couleurs. Il pria mentalement pour ce qu'avait dit Sirius sur le ton de la plaisanterie ne se passe pas en réalité. Il ne voulait tout de même pas lui donner une attaque cardiaque. Harry déglutit lorsqu'il entendit la respiration de l'homme se faire plus profonde et vit, du coin de l'œil, que les autres professeurs avaient l'air tout aussi inquiet.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? appela-t-il finalement. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Harry… commença très lentement le directeur. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire quand est-ce que tu as… que tu as rencontré Sirius Black ?

Il y eut des hoquets de surprise partout autour d'eux et Harry lutta pour ne pas regarder les têtes de ses professeurs à présent. Il avait clairement entendu que quelqu'un recrachait la boisson qu'il avait dans la bouche et vu l'importance qu'avait cette conversation, ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour éclater de rire.

- Pendant les vacances… mais Professeur, je vous jure, je ne savais pas qu'il s'était évadé de prison ! Je n'avais absolument aucun moyen de le savoir, sinon croyez-moi, je ne me serais pas amusé à lui tenir compagnie !

Harry avait, pour l'occasion, commencé à parler très vite, si vite que ceux qui regardait pouvait croire que cela devenait presque de l'hystérie. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Il fallait vraiment que tout le monde pense qu'il était vraiment innocent à propos de toute cette affaire et c'était encore le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé.

- Calme-toi, Harry, calme-toi ! Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas intentionnellement été sympathisé avec un meurtrier. Seulement, j'espère que tu comprendras que je me dois de te poser quelques questions ?

- Bien sûr, professeur.

Il s'y attendait. Comment est-ce que Dumbledore aurait pu le laisser aller sans lui demander des explications sur ses rencontres avec Sirius. Il dut lui raconter leur rencontre, et ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble et Harry essayait de mentir le moins possible, tout en ne révéler rien qui put mettre en danger Sirius. Pendant qu'il racontait son histoire, le jeune homme essaya de regarder le nouveau professeur de défense et voir ce qu'il pensait de tout cela, mais son expression était totalement indéchiffrable. Bien sûr, Harry dut révéler que Sirius avait résidé à Grimmauld Place.

- Bien Harry, merci de t'être montré aussi sincère, remercia Dumbledore si gentiment que cela mis vraiment le jeune étudiant mal à l'aise. Quoi qu'il en soit, bien que Sirius Black soit un criminel, il reste tout de même ton parrain et si tu veux vraiment aller à Pré-au-Lard, je n'ai aucunement le pouvoir de t'en empêcher. Mais il faudra juste que tu sois très prudent.

Harry hocha la tête, remercia son directeur puis partit, laissant les autres professeurs songeurs et inquiets. Il avait pris soin de ne pas les regarder pour ne pas voir quel jugement il portait sur son parrain, il aurait pu faire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté par la suite.

* * *

- Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais vous demander quelque chose ? questionna Harry lorsqu'il fut sur le pont avec Rémus Lupin.

- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne vous ai pas laissé affronter l'épouventard ? Je pensais que c'était plutôt clair. Je suppose qu'il aurait pris la forme de Lord Voldemort.

- C'est vrai que j'ai tout d'abord pensé à Voldemort, révéla Harry, mais ensuite je me suis souvenu de cette nuit, dans le train et du détraqueur.

- Je dois avoué que je suis impressionné Harry, avoua-t-il en regardant son élève qui fronça les sourcils. Ce dont vous avez le plus peur, c'est la peur elle-même. C'est la preuve d'une grande sagesse.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire puis Harry reprit la parole.

- Vous savez, cette nuit-là, j'en entendu quelque chose. Quelqu'un. C'était une femme, elle criait. Je pense que c'était ma mère.

Le professeur eut un air étrange, las, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait dire au jeune homme devant lui. C'était un sujet délicat.

- Vous savez Harry, la première fois que je vous ai vu, je vous ai tout de suite reconnu. Oh ! pas à votre cicatrice, s'empressa de rajouter son professeur en voyant le garçon lever les yeux au ciel. Mais à vos yeux. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère.

Harry dirigea son regard dans les yeux de son professeur. Celui-ci comprit qu'il voulait qu'il développe un peu plus.

- Oui, Harry, j'ai connu votre mère…

Et il lui parla de ses parents, de comment est-ce qu'ils étaient, des ressemblances qu'il y avait entre eux et Harry. Cela réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme de voir à quel point l'estime du professeur envers ses parents étaient haute. Puis, Lupin sembla se rappeler de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'avait dit Harry à bord du Poudlard Express.

- Moi aussi , j'aurais une question pour vous, Harry…

- Oui ?

- Ce que vous avez dit, dans le train, à propos d'entendre des voix. De quoi vouliez-vous parler ?

- Oh !

Le visage de Harry s'illumina d'un sourire. Pas vraiment au souvenir auquel il avait pensé en disant cela, car c'était loin d'être joyeux, mais plutôt de se rappeler qu'il avait dit cela devant son professeur. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait dit cela.

- L'année dernière… j'ai souvent entendu une voix que les autres n'entendaient pas. En fait, c'était la voix d'un basilic et c'est pour ça que j'étais le seul à l'entendre.

- Vous êtes fourchelangue ? s'exclama le Professeur.

Harry se contenta de sourire. Et il lui raconta en quelques mots toute l'histoire avec Ginny et Tom Jedusor. Il n'aurait normalement parlé à personne de cela, mais il savait très bien qu'il pouvait faire confiance au professeur Lupin.

* * *

- Hello Ginny ! s'exclama Harry en rentrant dans la salle commune des Griffondors, où se trouvait la jeune fille.

- Harry ! comment ça c'est pass ? s'enquit-elle.

Harry se dépêcha de tout lui raconter et la jeune rouquine se précipita dans ses bras, réellement heureuse pour lui. Il pourra alors aller visiter le village.

- Et au fait, ton entraînement animagus ? demanda-t-elle, se rappelant de ce que faisait Harry.

- Ça avance ! plutôt pas mal, même…

Harry regarda la jeune fille, elle avait l'air de vouloir lui demander quelque chose mais elle semblait ne pas oser. C'était étrange, il pensait pourtant qu'elle avait surmonté sa timidité envers lui. Mais tout à coup. Cela semblait lui reprendre.

- Gin ? Tu sais que tu me parler de tout ce que tu veux ?

- Pourquoi tu me dit cela ?

- Tu as l'air de vouloir me poser une question… fais-le juste.

- Très bien. Je voudrais que tu m'aide à devenir animagus !

- Quoi ???

Le jeune homme était réellement surpris. Bien sûr, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à le faire, mais cela lui semblait étrange.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux devenir animagus.

- Je ne sais pas… en fait, c'est juste que j'en ai envie. S'il e plaît Harry ! s'il te plaît !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- D'accord, je vais… écrire à Sirius pour lui demander son sortilège d'accélération.


	10. rapprochement du danger

**Et si…(leur rencontre s'était passée autrement)**

****

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 08**

lisia: je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu voulais dire par "la même chose pour Ron et Hermione", mais se ne sont pas des personnages très importants de cette histoire. Bien qu'ils soient très présents, ils ne sont pas essentiel. désolée... mais merci pour ta review

Tête de noeud:. je les mettrais sûrement ensemble, mais pas dans cette fic, plutôt dans une éventuelle suite. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ton mess'

Sabriell: toujours autant de questions? ça me fait plaisir par contre, je suis désolée, mais il te faura attendre encore un petit peu pour savoir quelle est la forme animagus de Harry. Elle sera dite dans le chapitre 10... et oui, c'est vrai je mélange un peu le film et le livre, mais y'a des passages que je préfére dans le livre et d'autre dans le film alors... (enfin, je me base surtout sur le film). 

Lisandra: coucou! tu aimes bien Ginny par hasard? Moi aussi j'en ai marre qu'on la voit toujours comme une potiche. elle peut être très intéressante en temps que personnage... en tout cas, merci de ta review...

kritari: kikoo! ne t'en fait pas, pas de couple HG dans cette fic! (peut-être dans la suite mais sinon tu peux lire tranquille)... merci beaucoup pour ton mess'

Darky: oui, ne t'en fais pas les jumeaux vont tout de même donner la carte à Harry, j'essaie de respecter le plus possible le film, et le pourquoi tu le verras dans ce chapitre... et c'est pô grave si tu ne peux pas me reviewer pendant un moment (toute façon je vais partir en vacances samedi et j'aurais pas internet alors...)

Louve argenter: merci beaucoup pour ta review! cela me fait réellement plaisir que tu aimes.. et j'en profite pour te dire que "écart de conduite" est un one-shot donc, il n'y aura pas de suite, désolée...

**Petite annonce de moi:**

****

Il n'y aura pas de mise à jour pendant un certain temps (jusqu'au 17 juillet) parce que je pars en vacances et que je ne pourrais pas avoir internet. Mais ne vous en faite pas, je continuerais d'écrire! donc, quand je rentre, vous aurez rapidement les prochains chapitres...

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que je vais, pendant mes vacances, commencer une traduction qui s'appelle "the power within" et qui est génial. Je vous en posterait les chapitres quand je rentrerais...

Merci pour votre attention et je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps... alors voilà le prochain chapitre:

**Rapprochement du danger : chapitre 9/18**

Harry était seul à sa table, attendant tout comme les autres élèves l'arrivée du Professeur pour commencer le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Seulement, contrairement aux autres élèves de la classe, Harry ne s'attendait pas à voir arriver le Professeur Lupin. La pleine lune s'était passée l'année dernière et il serait sûrement dans l'incapacité d'exercer son rôle d'enseignant.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne fut pas surpris en voyant arriver le Professeur Rogue, dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Les élèves sursautèrent et regardèrent avec effarement le nouveau venu fermer d'un coup de baguette magique toutes les fenêtres afin de plonger la pièce dans le noir total. Tous se demandaient où était le professeur qu'ils appréciaient tant.

Arrivant devant la classe, il descendit brusquement le tableau blanc et enclencha le projecteur.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 321, ordonna-t-il d'une voix brusque.

Les élèves ne mirent pas longtemps à obéir, même si Ron traînait, tournant les pages une à une. Le professeur, qui se tenait derrière lui, en eut marre et fit tourner ses pages jusqu'à arriver à la bonne.

- Les loup-garous ! s'exclama Ron en voyant le titre.

- Mais Monsieur, dit à son tour Hermione. On vient à peine de commencer les strangulots et le pitiponks, on ne devrait pas voir les créatures nocturnes maintenant.

Alors que le professeur tournait son regard vers elle, Ron demanda à Harry s'il avait vu la jeune fille qui se trouvait à présent à côté de lui. Mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle avait fait. De toute façon, il n'avait pas son esprit à cela.

Rogue voulait qu'ils étudient les loup-garous ? Comme par hasard. Harry n'aurait jamais pu pensé cela de son professeur. Bien sûr, il savait que celui-ci ne portait pas Lupin dans son cœur, il l'avait compris durant les récits de son parrain, mais au point de vouloir que les élèves découvrent son secret. Il savait très bien que les loup-garous étaient très mal vu par la communauté sorcières et que si les parents apprenaient qu'il y en avait un qui enseignait à leurs enfants, cela ferait sûrement un scandale. Et pourtant, le professeur Lupin était si gentil. Il ne fallait pas que cela lui arrive. Harry espérait vraiment de tout cœur que personne ne comprendrait le message que Rogue essayait de faire passer.

Le reste du cours se passa sans incident majeur, à part bien sûr lorsque Hermione répondit à une question sans y avoir été invitée et se vit retiré des points. Mais le pire, ce fut le devoir que leur professeur leur donna à faire pour le surlendemain, deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les loup-garous et la manière dont les démasquer. Il voulait vraiment que tout le monde puisse deviner. Et ce qu'il y avait d'encore pire, c'est qu'ils avaient un match de Quidditch le lendemain et quand il avait voulu le faire remarquer à leur professeur, il avait simplement répliqué « Attention, la perte d'un membre ne sera pas une excuse valable ». C'était tout simplement génial !

* * *

Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles et la pluie abondante tombaient sur ses lunettes, qui avaient été, pour l'occasion, imperméabilisé par les bons soins de Hermione. Harry arrivait comme cela à repérer sans trop d'ennuis le vif d'or.

C'était un match contre l'équipe des Pouffsouffle et il devait jouer ainsi contre Cédric Diggory qui était en sixième année. Harry devait avouer que c'était un adversaire redoutable. Il avait une facilité déconcertante pour retrouver la petite balle dorée mais, heureusement, Harry aussi et le match était réellement équitable.

Pour l'instant, les deux attrapeurs montaient à vive allure toujours plus haut, jusqu'à disparaître de la vue des spectateurs en passant par-dessus la barrière des nuages. Et c'était peut-être la pire erreur qu'ils aient pu faire tous les deux. Ils furent à peine arrivé que l'attrapeur des Pouffsouffle se fit électrocuté et tomba dans le vide, son balais dans les mains. Il reprendrait sûremmnt ses esprits assez vite pour pouvoir stopper sa chute, se dit Harry et c'est pour cela qu'il continua sa recherche.

Son regard fut soudain capturé par un énorme nuage noire. En le regardant, il pouvait voir la forme canine de Sirius et cela le fit sourire. Il resta à l'observer quelques instants et ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque il vit un éclair doré juste devant lui. Il essaya d'attraper la balle mais elle lui glissa entre les doigts alors il la poursuivit, montant toujours plus haut.

Il eut tout à coup la très mauvaise surprise de voir le haut de son palais se recouvrir de glace et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit avec horreur que plusieurs détraqueurs arrivaient de tous les côtés, et un droit devant lui. Il abandonna donc la poursuite du vif et commença un slalom désespéré entre les créatures maléfiques. Seulement, il ne tint pas longtemps. Il entendit un hurlement, le même que dans le train et il s'évanoui, tombant de son balais et entamant une longue chute en direction du sol.

Tous les élèves qui assistaient au match furent pris de panique en le voyant tomber comme cela, mais heureusement, Dumbledore eut le bon réflexe et réussi à arrêter sa chute avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

* * *

- Et votre balais ne peut pas être répar ? demanda le professeur Lupin, alors qu'il se promenait dans la végétation avec Harry.

- Non…

En effet, lorsque Harry s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie après la catastrophe du match de Quidditch, Ron lui avait annoncé que son balais s'était dirigé tout droit vers le saule cogneur et, ce qui devait arrivé, était arrivé, il avait été totalement détruit. Enfin, cela aurait pu être pire, c'était dit Harry pour se consoler. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu mourir.

- Professeur, pourquoi est-ce que les détraqueurs me font cet effet-l ? Plus qu'aux autres, je veux dire ?

- Harry, les détraqueurs comptent parmi les créatures les plus terribles. Ils se nourrissent de tous les sentiments heureux, les bons souvenirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne nous reste que les pires moments de notre vie. Vous, Harry, vous n'êtes pas faible, mais vous avez dans votre passé, des choses horribles, des choses que les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Harry trouvait les paroles de son professeur réconfortante. Il savait vraiment trouver les mots qu'il fallait. C'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup chez lui.

- J'ai peur, professeur…

- Je vous prendrais pour un fou si vous n'aviez pas peur.

- Mais professeur, vous savez comment faire pour repousser les détraqueurs. Vous avez réussi dans le train.

- Oui, mais il n'y en avait qu'un.

- Oui, mais vous avez réussi, cela veut dire qu'il y a un moyen ?

- Je ne prétends pas être un expert dans la matière, mais je pense que je pourrais essayer de vous aider, puisque les détraqueurs ont l'air de s'intéresser tout particulièrement à vous. Mais après les vacances, pour l'instant j'ai besoin de repos.

Harry réfléchit et en déduisit que la pleine lune venait de passer. Sirius lui avait dit que Rémus était toujours fatigué après cette période, car il était très agité. Cela allait mieux quand il y avait quelqu'un qui l'accompagnait, même si ce n'était pas la pleine forme. Mais apparemment, personne ne l'aidait en ce moment.

- Merci, finit tout de même par dire Harry, pour ne pas que son professeur ne sache à quoi il pensait.

* * *

C'était le deuxième week-end où les élèves étaient autorisé à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard et Harry avait maintenant la permission du directeur. Seulement, il n'avait pas le droit de le dire aux autres élèves, pour des raisons évidentes, alors Dumbledore lui avait dit d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité pour aller avec Ron et Hermione.

Il était entrain de se diriger vers la sortie quand les jumeaux Weasley l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras, et l'emmenèrent dans l'école pour lui donner quelque chose, un moyen encore plus rapide d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Ils lui tendirent un bout de parchemin vierge, mais ils firent ensuite apparaître, par un simple mot de passe, tout le château. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Harry fut ce qui s'inscrivit au tout début. « Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs, sont fiers de vous présenter la carte du Maraudeur. » Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils parlent à Sirius.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la sortie se passa sans aucun ennui et quand le trio infernal rentra, ils la racontèrent à la jeune Ginny, qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec eux, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry qui avait quelqu'un avec qui parler pour quand Hermione et Ron se disputaient.

* * *

Seulement, la semaine qui suivit, la semaine avant les vacances de Noël, un incident vint perturbé la routine. Tous les Griffondors se retrouvèrent bloqué hors de leur dortoir suite à lui fuite de la Grosse Dame. Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait accourut et, quand il la retrouva, il vit qu'elle avait été poignardée. Et elle avoua aussi que celui qui avait fait cela n'était autre que Sirius Black.

Alors que ces deux amis lui montrèrent son inquiétude quand au fait qu'il aurait pu se retrouver face à Sirius, Harry aussi se montra très inquiet. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Quoi qu'ait voulu faire son parrain, il s'était mis en grand danger et il espérait sincèrement qu'il avait eu le temps de fuir le château.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de médité longtemps sur cela car le Professeur Dumbledore leur demanda d'aller dans la Grande Salle, où il fit apparaître de nombreux sacs de couchages pour tous les Griffondors. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils furent tous endormi, sauf Harry qui restait les yeux ouverts et qui tendit l'oreille lorsqu'il entendit que des autres professeurs arrivaient.

Il entendit Rusard et un autre professeur dire qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé puis le Professeur Rogue pris la parole.

- J'ai fouillé tous les cachots, aucune trace de Black. Tout comme dans le reste du château.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il traîne ici.

- Un véritable exploit. Je me demande comment est-ce qu'il a pu entrer dans l'école sans aucune aide intérieur. Est-ce que vous avez une idée ?

- Oui, plusieurs, mais elles sont toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres.

- Vous vous rappelez des soupçons dont je vous ai fait part suite à la nomination du professeur Lupin.

- Je suis sûr qu'aucun des professeurs de cette école n'aurait aidé Black à entrer.

Harry entendit aussi que le directeur prévoyait de faire rentrer les élèves chez eux s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement Sirius mais Harry n'écoutait plus vraiment. Le professeur Rogue pensait que c'était Lupin qui était avec Sirius ? Si seulement ils savaient la vérit !


	11. confiance et confidence

**Et si…(leur rencontre s'était passée autrement)**

****

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 09 :**

kritari: coucou! merci pour ta review et bisous...

Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen: ouais, il fait vraiment fausse route sur toute la ligne! allez, bisous

rachel: oui, moi aussi, c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu écrire cette fic... je voulais déjà le faire bien avant mais c'est le film qui m'a finalement donnée le courage de le faire... bisous

**Confiance et confidence : chapitre 10/18**

La première nuit où les élèves de Griffondors furent à nouveau autorisés à dormir dans leur tour, Harry ne la passa pas dans le monde des rêves mais attendit que ses camarades soient endormis pour redescendre dans la salle commune. Et Ginny aussi, puisqu'il l'avait prévenu qu'il écrirait à Sirius dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Non mais, son parrain lui demandait de ne pas prendre de risque, et c'était lui qui faisait des folies !

- Bon, et maintenant, il va m'entendre ! s'exclama Harry.

- Ouh… je sens que je n'aimerais pas être à sa place !

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne voudrait pas être à la place de son parrain non plus. Parce qu'il savait se montrer aussi terrible que Madame Weasley s'il le voulait.

Harry prit sa plume et un bout de parchemin pour commencer sa lettre, écrivant ce qui lui venait à l'esprit au fur et à mesure.

_Sirius,_

_Est-ce que tu es complètement inconscient ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu être attraper avant même que tu sortes de Poudlard ! Déjà que passer les défenses des détraqueurs était risqué mais venir dans la tour des Griffondors ? Franchement, est-ce que tu as réfléchit ? _

_Et puis, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu venais y faire de toute façon ? Qu'est-ce que tu venais cherché l ? Surtout que je t'avais expressément demandé de ne pas te montrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école avant que Ginny et moi, on ait trouvé une preuve concrète de ton innocence !_

_Bon, maintenant que je t'ai dit ce que je pensais de cette mésaventure, je vais te donner des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passe par ici. Les jumeaux, les frères de Ginny et de Ron, m'ont donné quelque chose de très utile lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et que tu dois, si je ne me trompe pas, connaître très bien… la Carte du Maraudeur ! _

_Au fait, j'avance de plus en plus dans l'entraînement animagus, je suis presque sur le point de me transformer entièrement. Seulement, après les vacances j'aurais peut-être un peu moins de temps pour m'entraîner, le Professeur Lupin a accepté de me donner des cours pour m'apprendre à me défendre contre les détraqueurs. _

_D'ailleurs, en parlant du Professeur Lupin, Rogue pense que c'est lui qui t'a aidé à entrer dans le château. Et il est très inquiet quand au fait que tu aies pu passé les défenses (Lupin, pas Rogue). Tu ne penses pas que ce serait une bonne idée de le lui dire. Je sais que c'est risqué de parler de cela dans l'école, mais je pourrais le faire par code, après tout personne d'autre que vous ne connais les surnoms des Maraudeurs. Enfin, dis-moi ce que tu penses de cette suggestion._

_Voilà, je n'ai plus grand chose d'autre à te dire, à part de faire attention et de ne plus jamais me refaire une peur pareille ! Je n'ai pas pu dormir avant que j'entende les professeurs dire qu'ils ne t'avaient trouvé nulle part dans l'enceinte du collège. Bon, maintenant, j'ai vraiment fini._

_ Je t'aime_

_ Harry_

Harry relut sa lettre et laissa Ginny vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié. Il avait parlé d'elle à Sirius, lui disant qu'elle savait la vérité, qu'elle allait les aidé à prouver son innocence et Sirius avait été ravi de voir que son filleul avait quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compté à ce point-là. Elle avait accepté de croire ce qu'Harry avait dit, sans même avoir de preuve, et cela prouvait qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui. Car elle risquait de gros ennuis dans cette histoire. Mais après tout, les amis sont fait pour cela.

Il ne restait maintenant que deux jours avant Noël et Harry était seul, dans la cabane hurlante. Sirius lui avait dit comment est-ce qu'il pouvait y entrer, lui disant que c'était le meilleur endroit pour s'entraîner à devenir animagus. Il le lui avait dit dans la réponse à sa dernière lettre, tout comme il lui avait dit qu'il était d'accord qu'il parle à Rémus, à condition de faire très attention. Il ne savait pas réellement quand est-ce qu'il allait faire et il ne se sentait pas assez en confiance pour le lui dire en tête à tête. Enfin, il verrait quand est-ce qu'il le ferait. Il avait encore le temps.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose sur laquelle il devait se concentrer, c'était son entraînement animagus. Maintenant qu'il était presque capable de se transformer, il ne le faisait plus au côtés de Ginny, de peur de la blesser s'il se transformait sans préambule. Mais malgré cela, il restait disponible pour elle à tout moment de la journée si elle avait un quelconque problème. D'ailleurs, ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble que Ron et Hermione avaient fini par leur demander s'ils étaient ensemble.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils ne seraient pas près à juger que cela ne le serait jamais, car c'était vrai qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup, mais pour l'instant aucun des deux ne voulaient voir quelqu'un de cette manière l ils se trouvaient encore beaucoup trop jeunes.

Enfin, pour l'instant, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il se trouvait ici, s'entraînant non-stop quand, finalement, il sentit les membres de son corps s'engourdirent et se métamorphoser et il atterrit à quatre pattes, sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il baissa ses yeux toujours émeraude au sol et se retrouva face à des pattes de velours blanc. Il avait réussi ! Il s'était finalement entièrement transformés ! Sirius avait vu juste dans son timing, s'était juste avant Noël, tout comme il l'avait dit.

- Tu sais Harry, c'est dommage…

- Quoi, Gin' ?

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle commune, seuls puisque Ron et Hermione s'étaient encore disputé et que Ron avait quand même consentit à avouer que c'était lui qui avait tort et était parti pour retrouver la jeune femme et s'excuser. Cela voulait donc dire qu'ils étaient sûrement à la bibliothèque.

- Demain, il va y avoir le dîner pour fêter Noël, et le Professeur Lupin ne va sûrement pas pouvoir venir.

- Quoi ?

- Ben, cette nuit, c'est la pleine lune et il est toujours trop fatigué le lendemain…

Harry soupira. La jeune fille avait raison, c'était vraiment dommage que leur professeur ne puisse pas venir. Cela lui aurait changé les idées de s'amuser un peu. Seulement, comme l'avait dit Ginny, il serait probablement épuisé et voudrait se reposer. Sauf si…

- J'ai peut-être une idée…. Si le Professeur Lupin est fatigué après les transformations, c'est parce qu'il s'agite beaucoup, parce qu'il est seul, et qu'il cours un peu dans tout les sens, allant même jusqu'à se blesser.

- Oui…. A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demanda la jeune fille en voyant l'expression de son ami changer.

- S'il s'agite autant, c'est parce qu'il est seul.

- Oui, mais…

- Donc, s'il avait quelqu'un avec lui, comme au temps de sa scolarité, il serait sûrement moins fatigué et il pourrait assister au repas, non ?

- Oui, mais comment est-ce que tu veux que quelqu'un…. Non, souffla Ginny. Tu ne vas quand même pas… Harry !

- Si… si je vais faire ça…

La nuit allait tomber dans moins de cinq minutes, et par conséquent la lune se lever au même moment, entraînant la transformation du Professeur Lupin. C'était le moment où il devait allant dans ses quartiers. Avant le changement, mais pas assez tôt pour qu'il arrive à se débarrasser de lui. Pendant que Harry réfléchissait à tout cela, il avait atteint la porte du bureau de Lupin et il inspira un grand coup avant de sortir sa baguette.

- Alohomora !

Il entendit le verrou cliqueter et entra dans la pièce. Pour l'instant il était dans la salle de classe, son professeur était sûrement dans l'arrière-salle, son bureau, pour ne pas faire de dégât que les élèves puissent remarquer. Il verrouilla derrière lui et avança doucement, se sentant de plus en plus nerveux.

Il arriva devant la dernière porte qu'il lui restait à franchir. Mais il ne se sentait tout de même pas sûr de lui au point d'entrer sans préambule. Il frappa simplement à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Cela ne prit pas longtemps et il se retrouva en face de son professeur.

- Harry… vous ne devriez pas être ici…

Harry entendit clairement l'anxiété dans la voix de l'homme et savait qu'il allait continuer de parler pour lui dire de partir, seulement il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser faire. D'un geste vif, il fit reculer son professeur, entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, jetant un sortilège rapide pour la verrouiller, sous les yeux complètement exorbité de Lupin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Harry ? Je vous en prie, vous devez partir maintenant. Je ne veux pas que…

- Chut… siffla doucement Harry, en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son professeur. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, je n'ai rien à craindre de vous.

- Quoi ?

Le Professeur Lupin ouvrit de grands yeux, sachant par cette réplique que son élève avait tout compris, sur sa nature. Mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là, s'il savait que c'était dangereux. Extrêmement dangereux même.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Professeur, je ressemble beaucoup, beaucoup à mon père… et j'ai décidé de suivre ses traces jusqu'au bout… et puis, ce serait dommage que vous ne soyez pas là demain au banquet pour cause de fatigue… N'est-ce pas ?

A trois reprise, Harry avait arrêté son discours, pensant que son interlocuteur pourrait vouloir prendre la parole mais il était apparemment trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

- Vous êtes anima…

Il avait tout de même compris où Harry voulait en venir, seulement il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se plia en deux, se tordant de douleur. En moins de deux secondes, Harry se retrouva à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, ne sachant que faire. Bien sûr, il savait que de pareilles transformations ne pouvaient être que douloureuse, mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point.

- Professeur… Professeur… est-ce que vous allez bien ?

C'était ridicule comme question, mais c'était la seule à laquelle il pouvait penser en ce moment. Rémus respirait très difficilement mais il parvint quand même à prendre son souffle pour pouvoir parler.

- Je n'ai plus… assez de temps pour vous obliger… à sortir mais… transformez-vous au moins… avant que je vous blesse.

- Je le ferais, au dernier moment…

Pour tout dire, ils étaient tous les deux morts de trouille. Et si le loup ne réagissait pas de la même façon qu'avec James et Sirius ? Harry n'aurait même pas la possibilité de partir à cause du sortilège qui maintenait la porte fermée à clé. Mais le jeune homme était tout de même déterminé à accompagner son professeur cette nuit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il vit que le corps de Lupin se transformait de plus en plus, alors qu'il hurlait de douleur, et Harry finit par comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre sa forme animale. Et, bientôt, au côté du loup-garou, se tenait un tigre, blanc, avec de grands yeux émeraude. Il n'avait pas encore l'air d'un adulte, il était plus petit, mais il évoluerait encore au fur et à mesure que Harry grandirait, selon Sirius en tout cas.

Alors que le loup commençait à s'agiter, voulant sûrement jouer avec son nouvel ami, Harry le calma. Apparemment, la potion que prenait le Professeur Lupin aidait beaucoup à ce qu'il comprenne les intentions de son élève et il s'allongea sur le tapis, enfouissant sa tête dans ses pattes. Et Harry, le voyant comme cela, vint à ses côtés et pencha la tête avant de, lui aussi, venir s'allonger sur le sol.

Les deux animaux, ressentant une paix entre eux, une paix bienvenue après les derniers événements, ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.


	12. joyeux Noël!

**Et si…(leur rencontre s'était passée autrement)**

****

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 10**

Ornaluca: je suis contente que tu aimes, et voilà déjà la suite, gros bisous

Darky: coucou! mais je vais très bien, et j'espère que toi aussi. Je ne sais pas si Harry a déjà été vu en tigre dans une autre vie, mais c'est un animal que j'aime bien alors, voilà... bisous, bisous

Will black: ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes et que tu trouves cela possible, et désolée mais il n'y aura pas Siri' sous sa douche. D'ailleurs, il a pas vraiment de douche pour l'instant, alors... allez, gros biz

Kritari: je suis contente que tu aies aimés ma fic (j'espère que le reste du chap aussi) et voilà la suite! biz. biz

Sabriell: Hello! Oui, je voulais poster mon chapitre dès mon retour de vacances, pour pas faire trop attendre mes lecteurs... et oui, mes vacances ce sont très bien pasée (l'espagne c'est magnifique!) et je suis contente que tu aimes... le réveil de lupin? et bien, il faudra lire ce chap' etne t'en fait pas pour le décompte (après le chap 18, y'a encore l'épilogue et je vais sûrement faire une suite un de ces jours) allez, gros bisous

* * *

**Joyeux Noël ! : chapitre 11/18**

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil entrèrent dans la pièce pour caresser son visage, Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ayant reprit inconsciemment sa forme humaine pendant la nuit. Il ne se rappela pas tout de suite où il était, et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait le contact du sol au-dessous de lui. Puis, les événements lui revinrent en mémoire et il se releva brusquement.

Il vit que, quelques mètres à côté de lui, son professeur avait aussi repris sa forme humaine et il se dépêcha de trouver une couverture pour l'en recouvrir puisque celui-ci n'était pas encore réveillé. Observant la pièce, il finit par trouver une horloge qui lui indiqua qu'il était presque dix heures.

C'était sûrement parce qu'il avait neigé que le soleil n'avait pas percé plus tôt et qu'il avait pu dormir aussi longtemps sans être réveillé. Il détestait devoir regarder son professeur dormir par terre, mais il ne voulait pas le réveiller en le déplaçant. Il eut alors une idée et murmura un sortilège qui fit apparaître une sorte de matelas au-dessous de lui.

Harry ferma les yeux brièvement, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir maintenant, puisque son professeur ne pourrait pas lui parler de cela devant ses collègues, mais il décida que ce n'était pas du tout la meilleure chose à faire. A la place de cela, il choisit de se mettre aux fourneaux et de préparé un petit déjeuner, puisque ce serait très certainement trop tard pour aller à la grande salle lorsque l'homme se réveillerait.

Et il avait totalement raison. Harry eut le temps de finir de déjeuner, qu'il n'était toujours pas réveillé. Mais quand les onze heures approchèrent, le jeune se dit qu'il fallait peut-être quand même qu'il le réveille. Pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, il vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés et passa gentiment une main sur sa joue, essayant de ne pas le faire sursauter.

- Professeur ? Professeur Lupin ?

Il vit que les yeux de son enseignant commençaient à s'ouvrir, encrant son regard dans le sien, pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Harry lui offrit un sourire et se retira pour le laisser se relever, ce qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à faire.

- Harry ? Il va falloir que vous…

Le jeune homme savait très bien que son professeur était sur le point de lui demander des explications et il ne saurait pas comment répondre sans mentionner Sirius. Bien sûr, il avait prévu de tout lui dire à son sujet, mais pas tout de suite. Alors il prit la parole.

- Venez, Professeur, je vous ai préparer le déjeuner pour m'occuper. Vous devriez vous dépêcher de vous habiller et de manger, il faudra qu'on aille dans la Grande Salle, après.

- Harry…

Le jeune homme se retourna et regarda son professeur droit dans les yeux.

- S'il vous plait, Professeur, ne me demander pas d'explications maintenant…. Vous les aurez, ne vous en faites pas, mais pas tout de suite.

Le regard que lui envoyait Harry semblait si désespéré que le Professeur Lupin laissa tomber toute envie de lui soutirer « de force » des informations sur ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là.

- Merci Harry, merci beaucoup, remercia-t-il avec un sourire.

Le jeune garçon le lui rendit bien et il alla ensuite s'asseoir à table, attendant que son professeur se prépare, pour se rendre ensuite à la Grande Salle.

- Professeur, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose de très, très important à propos de Si-

- Harry ! s'exclama une voix féminine depuis le bout du couloir, faisant sursauter les deux hommes qui se retournèrent ensemble pour voir une tornade rousse approcher.

Quand la jeune fille arriva à leur hauteur, elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention à Lupin et s'adressa directement à Harry.

- Non, mais tu es complètement fou ! Tu aurais dû rentrer au dortoir avant que Ron ne se réveille ! Maintenant, il croit que tu as passé la nuit ailleurs… ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas, mais franchement, il va falloir que tu trouves un truc, et un très bon truc !

Voilà ce à quoi Harry n'avait pas pensé lorsqu'il s'était aventuré dans le bureau de son professeur. Il avait complètement oublié que Ron allait directement remarquer son absence. Mais bon, s'il arrivait à mentir à Dumbledore sans se faire prendre, il en irait sûrement de même pour son ami. Restait à savoir, ce qu'il avait en main comme données…

- Ginny, est-ce que tu sais à quelle heure Ron s'est réveill ?

- Autour des dix heures et demie, mais pourquoi…

Harry fit un sourire, qu'aucun des deux autres ne comprit tout de suite. Lupin aussi était inquiet de ce qu'allait dire Harry parce qu'il avait aussi beaucoup à perdre dans cette histoire.

- Parce que tu vois, Gin', il se trouve que même si j'ai oublié de le dire à ton frère, j'avais rendez-vous à dix heures exactement, avec le Professeur Lupin pour décider de quand est-ce qu'allait débuter les cours spéciaux pour lutter contre les détraqueurs. N'est-ce pas Professeur ? finit-il en se retournant vers l'homme.

- Mais tout à fait Harry, tout à fait !

Mais tous les trois durent arrêter ici leur conversation puisqu'ils arrivaient dans la Grande Salle. A leur entrée, tout le monde se tut. D'une part, parce que Ron et Hermione trouvaient cela étrange que Harry, qui avait disparu le matin même, soit en compagnie de Ginny, qu'ils avaient vu une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt, et de leur Professeur.

Mais pour l'ensemble des Professeurs, ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était que Rémus soit là. Il était sensé ne pas être là puisque la pleine lune venait d'avoir lieux et que, normalement, il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce que se lever. Bon, d'accord, il ne semblait pas être au mieux de sa forme (d'ailleurs il ne le semblait jamais) mais il tenait quand même debout.

Lupin avait bien entendu remarquer les regards que les gens posaient sur lui, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas leur crier d'arrêter de le fixer. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être aussi émotif, mais la pleine lune agissait encore un peu sur lui. Enfin, il se contenta de faire un gentil sourire et de s'asseoir alors que les deux élèves faisaient de même.

- Harry, commença Ron, où est-ce que tu…

- Je te le dirais plus tard, Ron, coupa celui-ci avant qu'il ne s'amuse encore à dire « où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ? ».

Ils allaient tous commencer à manger lorsque le Professeur Trelawney arriva dans la salle. Cette fois aussi, tout le monde fut étonné.

- J'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal que je descendais manger avec vous. Qui serais-je pour oser aller contre le destin.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard exaspéré mais firent tout pour le cacher. Ils ne voulaient tout de même pas se montrer irrespectueux envers un de leur professeur, devant le directeur lui-même.

Ils avaient déjà entamé le repas depuis un bon moment, quand soudain Sybille les fit tous sursauter en poussant une exclamation comme celle qu'elle avait poussé lors du tout premier cours des troisièmes années.

- Mon pauvre chéri, déplora-t-elle en regardant Harry, oh… je sens quelque chose de… néfaste… autour de vous. Donnez-moi votre main, s'il vous plait.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Donnez-moi votre main, vite… vite.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré mais consentit tout de même à lui présenter sa main, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher avant qu'il ne le fasse. Il se laissa faire quand elle commença à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, puis la relâcha avec une expression tragique.

- Ooh… vous ne pourrez jamais savoir ce que je vois planer autour de vous…

- Non ? Et si j'essayais de deviner. La mort, par hasard ?

Il avait dit cela sur un ton ironique, et pensait qu'elle allait se vexer, mais cela ne fut pas le cas. En fait, elle crut qu'il était tout à fait sérieux et poussa un autre soupir.

- Mon chéri, vous aussi avez regardé votre avenir ce matin… vous êtes si courageux d'accepter votre destin comme cela. Je vous admire… mais maintenant, il faut que j'aille voir si je peux avoir plus d'informations…

Et sur ce, elle sortit en vitesse de la Grande Salle, ne prenant même pas la peine de dire au revoir. Quand ils se furent remis du choc de la voir partir en courant, Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Ils reprirent peu à peu contenance et s'excusèrent auprès de leurs professeurs pour leur attitude. Mais apparemment, personne ne voulut le leur reprocher. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire contre la bêtise de l'enseignante qui apprenait aux élèves ce qu'était l'art de la divination.

Après encore un bon moment de conversation sur tout et sur rien, ce fut au tour du Professeur Lupin de s'excuser. Il fit son chemin pour sortir de la Grande Salle mais fut arrêté par Harry qui l'appela. C'était décidé, il devait le lui dire maintenant, et il préférait le faire à un endroit où il ne pourrait pas poser trop de question.

- Oui, Harry ?

- En fait… j'aurais un tout petit service à vous demander.

- Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème. Que voulez-vous ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous transmettiez un message de ma part à quelqu'un, s'il vous plait ?

- Transmettre un message ? demanda Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. C'est quelqu'un à qui je ne peux pas vraiment aller parler en personne pour des raisons que vous saurez dès que je vous aurais dit son nom, mais je sais que vous le connaissez très bien et que vous allez le voir tout de suite.

Le professeur Lupin fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien du tout à ce que disait son élève. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir qu'il allait lui parler tout de suite. Enfin, savoir, c'était vite dit puisqu'il se trompait. Il n'avait l'intention de voir personne.

Néanmoins, Harry paraissait tellement sûr de lui qu'il consentit tout de même à se renseigner.

- Et à qui est-ce que vous voulez que je transmettre ce message ?

- A Monsieur Moony…


	13. MMoony et patronum

**Et si… (leur rencontre s'était passée autrement)**

****

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 11 **

****

Ornaluca: ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic et j'espère que tu n'auras pas eu à attendre très longtemps la suite...? Allez, bisous

Johp5: oui, c'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour couper quoique... si! (quand on aime faire durer le suspense) bah... voilà la suite et gros bisous

Aetius: je suis contente que tu aimes, merci beaucoup pour ton mess' et Biz, biz

Zick: ben oui, c'est du sadisme, mais au moins comme cela, pour connaître le message, on est obligé de lire le chap suivant (malin, hein? lol) enfin, gros biz (8et bravo pour les rimes!)

Lysbeth beriawen: je répondrais: mystère, mystère et non (y'a pas de mystère là, parce que j'en ai besoin pour la suite de l'histoire!) Et si tu veux le savoir, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire non? Allez, bisous, bisous...

M4r13: ouaw, les 12 d'un coup??? en tout cas, pour la suite des aventures de not' piti Harry, les voici les voilà! bisous et merci pour le mess'

Kritari: heu... non, non, c'était bien à M. Moony (parce que Rémus y n'est pas sensé encore savoir que siri est innocent et donc, y va pas le voir) sinon, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé et bisous bisous

Alinemcb54: ça me fait vraiment plasir que tu aimes ma fic, et voilà la suite, y'aura pas eu trop longtemps à attendre! bisous

**M.Moony et Patronum : chapitre 12/18**

- _J'aimerais beaucoup que vous transmettiez un message de ma part à quelqu'un, s'il vous plait ?_

- _Transmettre un message ? demanda Lupin en fronçant les sourcils._

- _Oui. C'est quelqu'un à qui je ne peux pas vraiment aller parler en personne pour des raisons que vous saurez dès que je vous aurais dit son nom, mais je sais que vous le connaissez très bien et que vous allez le voir tout de suite._

_Le professeur Lupin fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien du tout à ce que disait son élève. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir qu'il allait lui parler tout de suite. Enfin, savoir, c'était vite dit puisqu'il se trompait. Il n'avait l'intention de voir personne. _

_Néanmoins, Harry paraissait tellement sûr de lui qu'il consentit tout de même à se renseigner._

- _Et à qui est-ce que vous voulez que je transmettre ce message ?_

- _A Monsieur Moony…_

__

Le cœur de Rémus fit un bon dans sa poitrine et il dut se retenir pour ne pas lâcher une exclamation de surprise et rester stoïque, ne voulant pas que qui que ce soit ne relève le trouble qui l'habitait. Il reprit contenance et encra son regard dans celui de son élève. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

- Alors, est-ce que vous pourriez lui transmettre un message ?

- Oui…. Oui, bien sûr. Que voulez-vous que je lui dise ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous disiez à Monsieur Moony que je pense que Monsieur Padfoot pourrait peut-être venir lui demander de l'aide un de ces jours et que ce serait bien s'il acceptait de la lui donner.

- Qu- Quoi ? demanda Rémus d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, parce que, ce qu'il faudrait que Monsieur Moony sache, c'est que Monsieur Padfoot n'est pas du tout responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Prongs et aux autres.

- Est-ce que vous êtes sûr qu'il comprendra cela, si je le lui dit de cette manière-l ? questionna Lupin qui voulait en savoir plus, pour comprendre.

- Et bien, s'il ne comprend pas, dites-lui simplement que j'ai eu la preuve indéniable que le responsable de tout est Monsieur Wormtail.

Le Professeur Lupin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Si ce que disait Harry était vrai, et le jeune homme avait réellement l'air sûr de lui, ils avaient tous commis une grosse erreur. Une erreur impardonnable.

- Pensez-vous que Monsieur Moony me fait assez confiance pour me croire sur parole, Professeur ? se risqua à demander Harry.

- Connaissant Monsieur Moony tel que je le connais, je suis sûr qu'il te croira Harry, ne te fais pas de soucis.

- Merci, Professeur.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que son enseignant était passé au tutoiement sans même s'en rendre compte. Il regarda l'homme sortir de la salle puis reporta son attention sur ses amis qui affichaient un regard médusé, sauf Ginny qui avait un sourire au lèvres. Les autres enseignants aussi avaient l'air de se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Euh…, Harry ? Tu pourrais nous expliquer, l ? demanda Ron.

- Désolé, Ron, mais c'est quelque chose de secret. Personne ne doit savoir ce que je viens de dire. Mais je vous expliquerais tout le moment venu.

- Et quand est-ce que cela sera ? s'enquit le Professeur Dumbledore qui avait suivit avec intérêt la conversation entre Harry et son professeur.

Il avait aussi remarqué avec amusement le tutoiement de ce dernier. Dumbledore n'était pas idiot. Il avait comprit que Harry tramait quelque chose et que ce quelque chose avait ramené à la surface des souvenirs du passé de Rémus Lupin. Mais il avait assez confiance en ces deux-là pour savoir qu'ils révéleraient tous dès qu'ils se sentiraient prêts.

- Avec un peu de chance, cela sera très bientôt, répondit Harry en échangeant un regard complice avec la jeune rouquine assise à ses côtés.

Regard qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de tout le monde.

* * *

Pendant la semaine qui suivit le message de Harry, ses deux meilleurs amis essayèrent de lui faire dire ce qu'il en était. Mais Harry refusa catégoriquement de leur parler sur ce sujet. Encore heureux pour lui que lorsqu'il avait parlé à ses amis de la Carte du Maraudeur, il n'avait jamais mentionné leur surnom, sinon cela aurait été une réelle catastrophe.

De son côté, Ginny savait déjà toute l'histoire, donc elle n'avait pas besoin de prier Harry de tout lui dire, seulement comme elle ne voulait pas que les deux autres remarquent qu'elle était déjà au courant, elle faisait semblant, mais sans trop insister.

Heureusement pour Harry, Ron et Hermione passaient beaucoup de temps tous les deux. Bon, bien sûr, tout ce temps, ils le passaient presque entièrement à se disputer, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils étaient un peu plus souvent seuls les deux et donc, Harry pouvait consacrer un peu plus de temps avec Ginny, à l'aider pour son entraînement animagus.

Il devait avoué qu'elle avançait extrêmement rapidement et qu'elle devrait arriver à effectuer la transformation complète aux alentours des vacances d'été.

Seulement, Harry avait maintenant autre chose dont il devait se soucier : le sortilège du Patronum.

Et oui, ses cours supplémentaires de défense contre les forces du mal avec le Professeur Lupin avaient commencés. Ils étaient d'ailleurs, en ce moment-même, dans la salle de cours habituelle de Lupin. Harry avait sa baguette en main, pointée sur le coffre à côté duquel se tenait le professeur.

- Bon, vous êtes prêts ?

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, il était prêt. Où du moins, il le pensait. La dernière fois, il avait cru qu'il l'était mais pourtant, il n'avait pas réussi et s'était une nouvelle fois évanoui.

Mais cette fois-ci, il sentait que cela irait mieux. Il sentait qu'il avait en tête un souvenir, qui n'était peut-être pas tout à fait le sien, heureux.

- Trois, deux, un…

Le Professeur Lupin ouvrit la malle et un détraqueur, ou plutôt un épouventard en forme de détraquer, en sortit.

- Expecto Patronum ! récita-t-il, sans que rien ne se produise.

Mais il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Il sentait qu'il avait encore la force de résister à la créature et de se battre.

- Expecto Patronum ! cria-t-il.

Un souffle argenté sortit de la baguette du jeune sorcier et créa devant lui un bouclier qui empêchait le détraqueur de l'approcher, jusqu'à l'amener finalement, de nouveau, dans la malle de laquelle il était sortit.

Le Professeur Lupin rabattit aussitôt le couvercle alors que Harry se laissait aller contre le mur, s'asseyant sur les marches de l'escalier.

- Je crois que ça suffit… pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Oui, je pense aussi. Vous devez savoir Harry, que vous venez de vous ici à la hauteur de votre père. Et cela, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un mince exploit.

- C'est à lui que je pensais, déclara soudainement Harry. Et à maman aussi. Il n'y avait pas que eux dans mon esprit, je dois dire. C'est un souvenir qui date de juste avant leur mort.

Lupin ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Seulement, il ne comprenait pas comment est-ce que Harry pouvait se souvenir de quelque chose qui datait d'avant la mort de ses parents. Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour que sa mémoire le ramène jusque là.

Alors, est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec Sirius ? Il croyait Harry. Il avait confiance en lui mais il ne savait réellement que penser de cette histoire-là. Sirius pouvait très bien avoir réussi à tromper Harry, mais il voulait tellement croire à ce que disait son élève.

Rémus, plongé dans ses pensées, n'avait pas vu Harry se retourner vers lui, ni que celui-ci l'observait attentivement. Vu les émotions qu'affichaient le visage de son professeur, il n'eut aucune hésitation possible quand à ce à quoi pensait l'homme. Ou plutôt, à qui est-ce qu'il pensait.

- Vous lui manquez beaucoup, vous savez ?

Lupin sursauta en entendant le jeune homme prendre la parole et se retourna vers lui. Celui-ci afficha un sourire.

- A Padfoot, je veux dire…

Rémus avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèves. Seulement, il ne savait pas si Harry accepterait de lui répondre.

- Je crois que je vous dois des réponses…

- Comment est-ce que tu… ?

- Vous savez, quand j'ai présenté mon autorisation de sortie à Dumbledore et qu'il m'a demandé de raconter ce que j'avais fait avec Sirius pendant l'été, j'ai essayé de vous regarder pour savoir ce que vous pensiez. Mais vous n'affichiez aucune émotion qui aurait pu me permettre de déduire quoi que ce soit. Vous ne vouliez pas que l'on remarque ce que ce récit vous faisait. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que vous avez laissé tomber votre garde.

- Tu dois avoir raison, Harry. Enfin, vous devez-, voulut-il se rattraper.

Mais Harry le coupa en laissant échapper un faible rire.

- Vous pouvez très bien me tutoyer, Professeur. Après tout, vous avez quand même joué les baby-sitter avec moi, avant la mort de mes parents…

Vu le regard que son professeur lui jeta, Harry comprit qu'il ne voyait pas du tout comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être au courant de cela.

- C'était dans un des souvenirs que Padfoot m'a montré. Maintenant, Professeur, allez-y. posez-moi vos questions.

- Très bien, alors si tu commençais par me dire comment est-ce que Padfoot a réussi à te prouver son innocence ?

Harry se doutait bien que cela allait être sa première question alors il raconta ce qu'il s'était réellement passé durant l'été. Il dut aussi lui dire que Ginny était au courant de tout, jusqu'à sa propre nature. Il lui parla aussi de l'entraînement animagus et de la raison pour laquelle est-ce que Sirius avait essayé de rentrer dans le dortoir des Griffondors. (Sirius lui avait dit que c'est parce que Peter Pettigrow était dedans).

- Est-ce qu'il me pardonnera au jour ? soupira Lupin.

Harry le regarda complètement interloqué.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il arrivera un jour à me pardonner d'avoir douté de lui ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en pensant que son parrain se demandait exactement la même chose. Il se remit debout, sous l'œil attentif de son professeur, puis posa une main sur son épaule.

- Professeur, il ne vous en veux pas le moins du monde. En fait, il pense que vous le haïriez même en sachant la vérité, parce qu'il se sent responsable de la mort de mes parents, peu importe le nombre de fois où je lui ai dit que c'était faux. Mais croyez-moi, il ne vous en veux pas du tout.

Laissant son discours là, Harry sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Lupin particulièrement songeur.


	14. promenade nocturne

**Et si… (leur rencontre s'était passée autrement ?)**

****

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 12**

Darky: kikoo! cette fois-ci, j'avais ta review avant de poster le chapitre donc, je peux te répondre... (tu voudrais vraiment que je poste mes chapitres moin vite???) et je suis quand même très très contente que tu aimes toujours... bisous

Andryade: ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes et ne t'en fait pas, je compte continuer à ce rythme, ou alors, y'aura peut-êter une fois, un jour de retard, si j'ai un manque de motiv'... m'enfin, devrait pas normalement, alors bisous...

Ornaluca: merci beaucoup pour ton mess' et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant... biz'

Alinemcb54: contente que tu aimes toujours et j'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps, cette fois encore... allez. biz'

Slydawn: euh... oui, ben, j'irais voir quand j'aurais le temps, bisous

Sabriell: je ne sais pas si cela te rassure, mais bon, y'aura sûrement une suite... mais je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il ne me restait que six chapitre (j'suis vraiment fatiguée ses temps-ci)... Enfin, allez, gros bisous

Zick: vep' bien moins sadique cette fois-ci... (et t'a bien fait de rajouter Remy' parce qu'il le mérite!) allez. gros bisous

Kritari: bah... c'est pas grave, ça pouvait prêter à confusion qu'il demande de transmettre un message à la personne à qui il parle... allez, bisous bisous

M4r13: Est-ce que je reprend que le film... et bien, y'avais pas vraiment noël dans le film, mais oui, je reprend le plus les événements du film, parce que ça fait un petit moment que j'ai lu le 3ème livre tandis que le film, je l'ai vu y'a pas longtemps et donc, je me rappelle tout de ême bien mieux... et c'est plus facile aussi... allez. bisous

Aetius: alors oui, on m'a déjà posé la question, mais cela ne me gène pas d'y répondre encore. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais aller jusqu'au 5, mais y'aura sûrement une suite... je ne sais pas encore quand, mais dans quelques temps... on verra, selon l'inspiration... et sinon, pour Harry et Ginny, je ne sais pas encore, mais je pense que oui, ils vont finir ensemble, mais pas dans cette fic là, dans la suite.. gros bisous

**Promenade nocturne : chapitre 13/18**

Harry était assis en tailleur sur son lit et observait la carte du Maraudeur, essayant de voir les divers passages de l'école et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors autant qu'il s'amuse un peu en attendant le matin.

Sur la carte, il voyait Dumbledore, dans son bureau, entrain de faire les cent pas. Il se rappela ce qu'avait dit les jumeaux, quand il lui avait donné la carte. C'est à dire, ce que cela arrivait souvent au directeur de se comporter ce cette façon.

Il y avait aussi Rusard, qui avait l'air de se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie, sûrement pour voir s'il arrivait à dénicher un ou deux élèves désobéissant au règlement. Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner Miss Teigne, sa chatte, qui devait marcher à ses côtés, reniflant pour sentir où se trouvaient les petits rebelles qui se promenaient pendant la nuit. _Ils vont être véritablement déçus_, songea Harry quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun élève dehors.

Il voyait par contre, dans les cachots, le Professeur Rogue. Harry ne se serait pas étonné de voir qu'il se trouvait derrière un chaudron fumant, préparant une quelconque potion pour sa réserve personnelle. Cet homme, avait-il l'impression, passait son temps à concocter des philtres.

Il n'y avait pas réellement quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire dans la château, cette nuit-là. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur un autre nom, un nom qui n'aurait pas dû apparaître sur cette carte.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

- Peter Pettigrow, murmura-t-il.

C'est ce moment-ci que choisit Ron pour se réveiller en sursaut et murmurer des paroles sans queue ni tête, à propos d'araignée et d'un numéro de claquette. Harry s'empressa de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire ce numéro, qu'il n'avait qu'à leur dire qu'il n'avait pas envie.

Rassuré par ces sages paroles, le rouquin se recoucha et se rendormit aussitôt, sous le rire étouffé de son meilleur ami. Ron pouvait être très divertissant, sans même le vouloir, parfois.

Harry regarda plus attentivement la carte et repéra le couloir dans lequel se trouvait Pettigrow. Il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve. Comme cela, se serait la preuve, pour le monde entier, que Sirius Black était innocent de tous les crimes dont on l'accusait.

Une fois qu'il sut où se trouvait le traître, il se releva, sans faire de bruit, et enfila ses chaussures, puis sortit du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds.

Il parcourut les couloirs de l'école, silencieux, le regard fixé sur la carte qu'il éclairait grâce à un charme qui avait allumé une lumière bleue au bout de sa baguette.

Il finit, au bout d'un moment, par se retrouver où il le voulait et il vit sur la carte les deux points qui le représentaient lui et Pettigrow, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Son cœur battait la chamade à présent, et, sous les protestations véhémentes des personnages des tableaux qui essayaient de dormir, il éclairait les alentours le plus qu'il le pouvait.

Quand il vit le point qui représentait Pettrigrow passer juste à côté de lui, il fit un demi-tour rapide et sursauta en voyant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, juste en face de lui, soupirant en hochant la tête quand il réalisait qu'il se trouvait face à un miroir et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre devant lui que son reflet.

Malgré le fait qu'il était extrêmement déçu de ne pas avoir pu retrouver Pettigrow, pour pouvoir aider Sirius, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulager. Comment est-ce que Pettigrow aurait réagit s'il avait été devant lui ? Aurait-il pu s'en sortir ?

Enfin, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Et de toute façon, Harry était sûr que l'on finirait par retrouver Pettigrow un jour ou l'autre. Sirius ne pouvait tout de même pas passer sa vie à fuir le ministère de la magie.

Mais, soudainement, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait un autre point sur la carte, un point qui se rapprochait dangereusement de l'endroit où il était. Sévérus Rogue. Il allait avoir de sérieux ennui, son professeur n'attendait que de pouvoir le punir sous n'importe quel prétexte. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la carte.

- Méfait accompli. Nox !

La lumière du bout de sa baguette s'évanoui complètement, plongeant les alentours dans l'obscurité totale mais cela ne suffirait en aucun cas à le « sauver » puisque son professeur avait déjà entendu du bruit et qu'il alluma la sienne.

- Potter, commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Encore entrain de vous promenez ? Votre père aussi passait son temps à se pavaner dans le château.

- Mon père ne se pavanait pas. Et moi non plus. Maintenant, si vous pouviez baisser votre baguette, demanda-t-il.

Il était vrai que la baguette de son professeur était juste devant ses yeux et que la lumière qui en émanait commençait réellement à l'aveugler. Heureusement, Rogue l'écouta et baissa sa baguette. Seulement, il avait repéré autre chose, dans sa poche.

- Videz vos poches.

Puis, voyant que Harry ne répondait pas et ne faisait toujours aucun geste pour obéir à sa requête, il la réitéra, mais en détachant bien tous les mots, comme s'il pensait que la raison pour laquelle le garçon ne faisait rien était qu'il n'avait rien compris du tout.

- Videz vos poches.

Harry poussa un soupir. Il savait que le Professeur Rogue ne le laisserait pas partir avant d'avoir vu ce qu'il cachait et que plus il attendrait, plus la punition serait terrible, alors il consentit à sortir la carte du Maraudeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un bout de parchemin vierge.

Rogue le regarda d'une manière qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne le croyait pas du tout.

- Voyez-vous cela. Révèle tous tes secrets, articula-t-il distinctement en posant le bout de sa baguette sur la carte.

Harry regarda avec appréhension les mots qui commençaient à se former sur la page.

- Lisez.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui était écrit. Il ne se sortirait pas de cette histoire-là vivant, il en était sûr. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire cela à un professeur ? Et en particulier, pas à Rogue ! Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le choix.

- Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs présentent leur respect au Professeur Rogue.

Il s'interrompit, incertain.

- Continuez, le pressa Rogue.

- Et lui demande de cesser une bonne fois pour toute de fourrer son énorme nez dans les affaires des autres.

- Sale petit insolent, gronda Rogue.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car une autre lumière s'alluma, révélant par la même occasion le Professeur Lupin. Si Harry ne montra aucun signe de soulagement, il n'en ressentait pas moins.

- Sévérus ?

- Tiens, tiens… Lupin. Vous faites une petite ballade au clair de lune ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que son professeur allait finir un de ces jours par arrêter de semer des allusions qui pourrait trahir la nature du loup-garou ?

- Oui, il faut bien que je profite quand elle n'est pas pleine. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Harry ?

- Tout à fait, Professeur, répondit le jeune homme en souriant à son enseignant.

Rogue était totalement éberlué. Potter savait donc ce qu'était réellement son professeur et il continuait quand même de le voir en tête à tête ? Ce garçon était vraiment fous, il en avait la preuve.

- Tout va bien, Harry ? finit par demander Lupin.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Rogue lui arracha la carte des mains et la tendit à Lupin.

- Je viens de confisquer cet objet. Il me semble rempli de magie noire. Mais c'est vous le spécialiste, Lupin.

Une lueur d'amusement passa dans les yeux du professeur de défense quand il vit quel était l'objet que lui tendait son collègue et Harry eut peine à ne pas sourire.

- Vous croyez ? A mon avis, c'est tout simplement un parchemin ensorceler pour insulter quiconque essaie de le lire. Vous l'avez eu chez Zonko ? rigola-t-il en regardant Harry. Néanmoins, continua-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux, en voyant Rogue sur le point de reprendre la carte. Je vais pratiquer quelques tests pour en être certain. Après tout, vous l'avez dit vous même, c'est moi le spécialiste. Venez Harry.

Tout en saluant le Professeur Rogue, Rémus entraîna Harry jusqu'à sa salle de classe.

- Comment avez-vous eu cette carte ? Je croyais qu'elle avait été confisquée par Rusard ?

- C'était le cas. Les jumeaux, les frères de Ron, l'ont récupérée dans une boîte marquée « Objets dangereux » durant leur première année et ils me l'ont donnée lors du deuxième Week-end à Pré-au-Lard, pour me permettre de m'y rendre, vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que j'avais l'autorisation.

- Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne l'avais pas revue. Mais, au fait, je ne peux pas vraiment vous reprochez une petite ballade nocturne dans le château, quand on connaît mes… exploits de jeunesse, mais pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans ce couloir ?

Harry soupira avant de raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début. Vu la manière dont le visage de son professeur s'était assombrit durant le récit, Harry sentit qu'il allait avoir droit à une belle engueulade, que Rémus ait plus de méfait que lui à son palmarès, ou bien pas.

Et il avait raison. A peine eut-il le temps d'achever son récit que Lupin commença à lui dire combien il avait été irresponsable de se lancer lui-même à la recherche de Pettigrow. Que celui-ci avait déjà tué plus d'une fois, et qu'il pouvait très bien recommencer quand il le voulait, ne manquant pas de lui rappeler au passage que c'était Sirius qui aurait été accusé de cela. Puis, il finit par lui dire que même si son père non plus ne faisait pas très grand cas du règlement, lui et Lily avaient tout de même donner leur vie pour sauver la sienne et que ce n'était pas une façon de les remercier.

- Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de retournez à votre dortoir, et ne faites aucun détour sinon, je le saurais, finit Rémus en désignant la carte.

- Oui, Professeur. Bonne nuit.

Les mots de son professeur l'avaient touché profondément, car ce n'était pas un enseignant comme les autres. D'une part, c'était quand même un ami proche de ses parents et de Sirius, et d'autre part, il l'aimait beaucoup et il avait tout fait pour ne jamais le découvrir pendant ses cours. Malheureusement, c'était tout de même arrivé et il s'en voulait.

Il allait atteindre la porte et sortir quand son professeur le rappela.

- Harry ! Ecoute… je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dit cela de cette manière-là…. Je sais très bien que tu ne prends pas le sacrifice de tes parents à la légère et que tu n'avais pas vraiment réfléchit à la menace que pouvait représenter Wormtail, mais il faut que tu arrêtes d'agir sur des coups de tête. Surtout quand un meurtrier est en liberté. Si tu venais à mourir, compte combien de personne seraient triste…. Et tu peux déjà m'inclure dans le nombre.

Harry avait baissé la tête pendant le discours de son professeur mais il la releva quand il entendit la dernière phrase. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux une totale sincérité. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur et il lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Merci…. Je vous promet de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Bonne nuit, Professeur.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Harry était assis à côté de Ron, derrière son chaudron, pour leur dernier cours de la journée. Heureusement, il allait bientôt toucher à sa fin. Pas que Rogue ait été spécialement pire que d'habitude, mais tout simplement égal à lui-même. Cela voulait dire, pas drôle du tout.

Mais tout au long de la période, Harry avait sentit le regard de son professeur le brûler. Il avait passé tout le cours à le regarder, essayant certainement de deviner ce qu'était l'objet qu'il avait eu dans ses mains la nuit passée. Et il alla certainement aller le demander à Lupin.

De ce fait, dès que la sonnerie retentit, alors que tous ses camarades sortaient précipitamment de la classe, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son Rogue, qui avait le nez plongé dans ses copies et ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Si vous tenez à le savoir, c'était une carte de Poudlard, lui glissa-t-il avant de se retourner et de partir sans attendre la moindre réponse, laissant derrière lui un Rogue visiblement étonné.

Pourquoi Potter était-il venu lui dire cela, volontairement ? Surtout à lui…


	15. prophétie

**Et si… (leur rencontre s'était passée autrement ?)**

****

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 13**

Ornaluca: merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà la suite! biz

Alinemcb54: je sais, c'est bizarre qu'il le lui dise mais il le fallait pour justifier la suite... mais j'en dis pas plus... allez, gros bisous!

Zick: en fait, normalement, c'était un peu des deux, mais je fais plus grandement par rapport au film puisque je l'ai vu y'a moins longtemps que j'ai lu le livre, et que c'est plus facile... y'a quand même quelques trucs du livre, comme le repas de noël... allez, bisous

Aetius: kikoo! merci beaucoup et pour Sirius, ben tu verras ce qu'il se passera à la fin de il'histoire... je ne dis rien... biz

kritari: C'est mon nouveau surnom? chouette! J'espère que je vais pouvoir le garder... enfin, tu vas être contente, j'ai de nouveau poster un chapitre! gros bisous

M4r13: on peut pas dire qu'il a révéler un grand secret puisqu'il n'a pas dit comment la lire et puis, comme il l'a dit, cela fait penser à une carte normale... donc les maraudeurs sont protéger... et puis, j'avais besoin de cette marque de confiance pour la suite, tu verras... je n'en dit pas plus pour l'instant... allez, gros biz'

Darky: oups... j'ai fait une petite faute en effet... je voulais dire son professeur, mais je pense que tu l'avais compris...Et puis, comme tu vois, tu ne m'as pas loupée cette fois-ci! et je sais que tu ne voulais pas que j'update moins souvent... Pour Rogue, c'est que j'en avais besoin pour la suite, de cette petite preuve de confiance... mais chut, tu ne sauras rien d'autre avant la fin... allez, bisous

**Prophétie : chapitre 14/18**

Harry et Ron étaient tous les deux à moitié couché sur leur table, regardant d'un air blasé la boule de cristal remplie de fumée, placée entre eux et se demandant, pour la vingt-et-unième fois depuis le début du cours, pourquoi diable est-ce qu'ils avaient choisi d'étudier la divination ?

Ils furent, heureusement ou malheureusement, sortis de leur état de demi-sommeil par le Professeur Trelawney qui vint se placer juste devant eux, leur demandant de lui décrire ce qu'ils voyaient dans leur boule de cristal. Etaient-ils sensés y voir autre chose qu'un épais brouillard ?

- Je peux essayer ? demanda Hermione, sauvant ainsi ses deux meilleurs amis d'avoir à répondre.

Le professeur fit un geste de la main en direction de la jeune fille, histoire de lui dire qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun problème.

- Je vois… le sinistros, lâcha-t-elle sur le ton le plus sérieux qu'elle réussi à prendre, provoquant ainsi les rires de ses camarades.

- Ma pauvre chérie, dès que vous êtes entrée dans cette pièce, j'ai tout de suite sentit que vous n'aviez pas le Don. Vous êtes encore très jeune mais pourtant votre cœur est déjà celui d'une vieille fille. Votre âme est aussi sèche que les pages des ouvrages dans lesquels vous vous plongez avec acharnement.

Trelawney avait dit cela sur le ton de la conversation, en tenant une des mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, mais la jeune fille la retira aussi sec dès qu'elle eut fini sa tirade. Elle était vraiment furieuse. Elle se remit debout brusquement, prit son sac et balaya d'un coup de bras la boule de cristal qui fit son chemin hors de la salle en roulant au côtés des pieds de la jeune femme, puis dévala l'escalier.

- Aurais-je dit quelque chose ? demanda stupidement la professeur.

* * *

_Oh, oui, vous avez dit quelque chose,_ grogna Harry en pensée,_ et c'est pour cela que je me trouve ici, maintenant._

En effet, arrivé au bas de l'escalier, Harry et Ron avaient retrouvés la boule de cristal que leur amie avait lancée et Harry s'était proposé pour aller la ramener à sa propriétaire. Il se tenait maintenant au beau milieu de la salle, sans que le professeur ne soit nulle part en vue.

Arrêtant finalement de l'appeler, Harry se résigna à simplement poser l'objet qu'il ramenait sur la table où il allait et voulut s'en aller. Mais avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux, il vit clairement quelque chose à l'intérieur, alors il se rapprocha et se concentra pour voir ce que c'était.

En y regardant bien, il finit par voir le visage de Sirius, qui murmurait son nom. Harry fronça les sourcils. La boule de cristal était sensée montre son avenir à quiconque la regardait. Cela voulait-il donc dire qu'il allait bientôt revoir Sirius ? Cela lui semblait être une bonne chose, tant que cela n'était pas derrière les barreaux d'une prison, cela allait de soi.

Mais il n'eut pas réellement le temps de chercher plus longtemps l'interprétation possible de se message car une main crispée se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva face au Professeur Trelawney. Mais elle n'était pas dans son état habituel.

Sa respiration était saccadée, ses yeux révulsés, et elle semblait totalement désorientée, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était dans sa classe.

- C'est pour cette nuit, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. Cette nuit, le serviteur qui pendant douze ans s'est caché, brisera enfin ses chaînes et retournera auprès de son maître. Le sang de l'innocent sera versé et celui dont tout le monde craint le nom reviendra. Il va revenir…. Hoqueta-t-elle finalement avant d'être prise d'une brutale quinte de toux.

Une fois qu'elle se fut reprise, elle se retourna vers Harry et sembla être prise de remord.

- Excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas entendu. Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

Harry, plus pâle que la mort, secoua négativement la tête avant de sortir à reculons de classe, continuant de fixer sa professeur qui n'y comprenait rien du tout, puis il dévala en courant les escaliers.

* * *

_Cher Sirius,_

_Il s'est passé quelque chose de très important et je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser. Ma professeur de divination, Madame Trelawney, m'a fait une prédiction alors que j'étais seul dans sa classe. Je sais qu'elle me dit toujours des tas de choses qui ne se produisent jamais, mais là elle était vraiment bizarre. Elle ne semblait pas être elle-même et puis, quand elle a eut fini, elle ne se souvenait même pas qu'elle avait dit quelque chose._

_Ce qu'elle m'a dit que le serviteur qui avait passé douze ans cachés allait briser ses chaînes avant minuit se soir et qu'il rejoindrait Voldemort. Celui-ci, d'après elle, reviendrait à la vie. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire d'après toi ?_

_Sinon, je veux te dire quelque chose qui s'est passé avant-hier. J'observait la carte des Maraudeurs (je t'avais dit que je l'avais, au fait ?) et j'ai vu Pettigrow dessus. C'était en pleine nuit alors je me suis levé et j'ai voulu allez le chercher, mais j'ai pas réussi à le retrouver._

_Je t'en supplie, ne m'engueule pas pour le manque de jugement dont j'ai fait preuve, j'ai déjà eu droit à ce discours là de la part du Professeur Lupin. (d'ailleurs, tu avais raison, il sait vraiment comment faire pour que les gens se sentent coupable)_

_Enfin, à part cela, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu arrives à trouver à manger là où tu es. N'oublies pas que tu peux me demander de t'envoyer quelque chose, si tu veux._

_ Bon, je dois te laisser, à présent_

_ Avec tout mon amour_

_ Harry_

Harry descendit rapidement à la volière et demanda à Hedwige, car il savait qu'elle ferait vite, de porter l'enveloppe à Sirius, le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Son parrain allait lui passer un savon pour avoir utiliser sa chouette, mais cela ne serait pas grave.

Il regarda s'envoler la chouette puis fut rejoint par Ginny, qui apparemment venait le chercher. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il était plus de sept heures.

- Harry, est-ce que tu viens ?

- Venir ? Où ça, Gin' ?

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as oublié qu'on doit aller avec Ron et Hermione à la cabane de Hagrid.

- Non, non, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas oublié, j'avais simplement la tête ailleurs. Viens, allons-y !

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je t'expliquerais après.

Ginny hocha la tête, faisant confiance au jeune homme et tous les deux se mirent en route pour rejoindre leurs deux amis qui étaient déjà en chemin, juste à la sortie du château.

Ils passèrent devant le bourreau qui soignait sa lame avec application, mais ils essayèrent de l'ignorer. Mais quand ils arrivèrent au devant du chemin qui menait à la cabane de leur ami, ils virent Malefoy flanqué de ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Et mon père a dit que je pourrais garder la tête de l'hypogriffe. Je vais la suspendre dans la salle commune des Griffondors.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience des quatre amis qui le regardaient avec un air dégoûté.

- Alors, vous venez admirer le spectacle.

- La ferme, espèce de salle vermine répugnante ! rugit Hermione et se saisissant de sa baguette.

Elle avança jusqu'à plaquer Malefoy contre le mur, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

Celui-ci ne riait plus du tout. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, il savait que Hermione était une sorcière puissante et intelligente. Elle serait tout à fait capable de lui jeter un sort, sans même qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

Heureusement, ses trois amis l'empêchèrent de faire une bêtise qui aurait pu causer son renvoi et elle abaissa sa baguette. Au moment où elle se retourna, elle entendit Malefoy la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, et elle perdit réellement son sang-froid.

Elle se tourna vivement et envoyé un violent coup de poing sur le nez de Malefoy, qui tomba à terre sous le choc de l'impact. Il eut vite fait de se relever et de filer alors que Hermione affichait un sourire.

- ça fait du bien, affirma-t-elle calmement alors que ses trois amis la regardaient avec admiration.

- A nous aussi, assura Ron, beaucoup de bien.

Bientôt, les trois jeunes furent dans la cabane de Hagrid à discuter. Le demi-géant était ravi de voir que Ginny s'était jointe à eux. Il aimait beaucoup la petite sœur de Ron et appréciait de pouvoir passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie.

Puis, Ron eut la joie de revoir Croutard, son rat, que Hagrid avait recueillit. Pour la plus grande exaspération de Ginny et Harry, cela faillit se terminer en dispute quand, au lieu de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione, le jeune homme déclara qu'il demanderait pardon à Pattenrond aussitôt qu'il le reverrait.

Heureusement, la discussion coupa court lorsqu'un vase explosa à l'intérieur de la cabane.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hagrid.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Harry sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur la terre. Il se retourna pour voir ce que c'était, il vit Fudge accompagné de Dumbledore et du bourreau.

- Hagrid !

Quand le demi-géant vit les nouveaux arrivants, il fut prit de panique. Il ne devrait pas permettre à des élèves de venir lui rendre visite alors qu'il faisait presque nuit, surtout quand l'un d'eux était Harry Potter.

Il se dépêcha alors de faire sortir ses jeunes élèves et ceux-ci se précipitèrent, incognito, derrière les citrouilles du jardin. Hermione crut entendre quelque chose derrière elle, mais ne voyant rien, elle laissa tomber. Ils allèrent ensuite tout en haut du chemin, où ils s'arrêtèrent pour voir le bourreau lever sa lame bien haut et l'abaisser d'un coup sec, causant l'envol des corbeaux alentours.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'enlacèrent tous les quatre mais le moment de silence, brisé seulement par les larmes d'Hermione, fut brisé lorsque Croutard, que son propriétaire tenait encore dans ses mains, le mordit au doigt. Ron, surpris, le lâcha en poussant une exclamation de douleur.

- Il m'a mordu, murmura-t-il avant de courir à la poursuite de son rat, l'appelant.

Les trois autres le suivirent en courant, l'appelant pour le faire s'arrêter mais il ne daigna rester en place que lorsqu'il eut rattraper le fugitif.

- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura Harry en s'arrêtant.

- Vous avez vu sous quel arbre il s'est arrêt ? demanda Hermione.

- Ron ! Fait attention ! lui cria sa sœur.

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers elle, mais il perdit aussitôt toutes ses couleurs et tendit un doigt dans leur direction.

- Faites attention ! leur hurla-t-ils alors que les autres se retournaient. C'est le sinistros !

Effectivement, un énorme chien noir se trouvait derrière eux et, quand il chargea dans leur direction, tous les trois eurent un mouvement de recul, même Harry qui savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le sinistros.

Car ce n'était autre que Sirius ! Hedwige n'avait pas mis longtemps à atteindre Pré-au-Lard, qui était très proche de Poudlard. Seulement, Harry n'eut rien le temps de faire que, déjà, Sirius sous forme canine attrapa la jambe de Ron dans sa gueule et le traîna au-dessous du Saul Cogneur, disparaissant dans un passage secret, sous le regard horrifié des trois Griffondors.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sirius ?_


	16. révélation

**Et si…(leur rencontre s'était passée autrement ?)**

****

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 14**

Lisia: merci beaucoup du mess'! gros bisous

Kritari: ouaw! je vais finir avec autant de surnom que notre cher survivant! en tout cas, je suis contente que cela te plaise! Allez, bisous

Ornaluca: grand merci pour ta review! bibiz'

Zick: merci pour l'insulte! je ne me rappelle pas toutes les répliques par coeur, ce serait totalement impossible! en tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu me suives toujours, gros bisous!

M4r13: ouais, ça commence l'action! ben faut dire que ce serait quand même le moment, c'est la fin de l'histoire (lol)! voilà un chapitre de plus! gros biz'

Darky: ouais, tu connais aussi le truc' pour avoir plus de review et bonne chance pour ta promenade (un peu en retard, puisque tu liras ça sûrement quand tu seras revenu)... bah, moi j'ai bien eu deux semaines entières sans internet alors! en fait, je crois que ce sont les deux seules raisons que tu m'as dites pour ne pas que je révèle la suite! allez, bisous

Aetius: merci beaucoup! allez, gros gros becs

**Révélations : chapitre 15/18**

Après un bon moment de lutte contre l'arbre frappeur, où tous les trois ramassèrent plusieurs coups qui allaient sûrement former de jolies ecchymoses, ils parvinrent enfin à l'entrée qui se trouvait au-dessous et l'empruntèrent, arrivant dans un passage sinistre. Les deux jeunes filles jetèrent des regards inquiets vers leur compagnon.

Hermione se décida finalement à parler.

- Où croyez-vous que cela mène ? demanda-t-elle.

- A la cabane hurlante, informa Harry. Et non, ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas du tout hantée, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant le regard horrifié de son ami.

Ginny savait déjà cela, connaissant aussi bien que Harry les frasques des Maraudeurs et les ballades nocturnes de ceux-ci les soirs de pleine lune.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te le dirais, mais je ne pense pas que c'est le meilleur moment pour le faire.

De toute façon, il allait avoir beaucoup de chose à expliquer, puisque Sirius se trouvait en ce moment-même avec Ron. D'ailleurs, lui aussi allait devoir éclaircir certains points, notamment la raison pour laquelle il avait entraîner Ron là-dedans.

Harry prit les alors les deux filles par la main te les mena au travers du chemin. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Ginny finisse par prendre la parole, quand elle finit par trouver le silence trop pesant.

Et de plus, une question la turlupinait depuis qu'elle avait vu le calme avec lequel Harry prenait toute cette situation.

- Harry ? Est-ce que c'est… Padfoot ? finit-elle après un temps d'hésitation, pendant lequel elle avait réfléchit à la façon dont elle devait appelé le parrain de son ami.

- Oui, c'est bien lui.

Hermione se posait des questions, mais elle préféra ne rien demander maintenant, sachant que Harry lui répondrait à nouveau qu'il expliquerait tout plus tard. Elle savait qu'il le ferait, et qu'il répondrait à toutes les questions que Ron et elle lui poserait. Seulement, comment est-ce que cela se faisait que Ginny, elle, soit au courant de quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient ?

Normalement, c'était elle et Ron qui suivaient Harry dans toutes ses aventures, à qui il se confiait quand quelque chose le préoccupait. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient éloignés autant que cela cette année ?

Mais c'est vrai qu'ils passaient tout leur temps à se disputer depuis avant la rentrée. Cela ne devait pas être intéressant pour Harry de les écouter et il s'était, par conséquent, rapproché de Ginny.

Pendant que les pensées d'Hermione lui trottaient dans l'esprit, tous les trois arrivèrent à l'étage supérieur de la cabane, où ils virent Ron, assis sur un petit lit, tenant Croutard tout contre lui, l'air complètement terrifié.

Tous les trois se précipitèrent vers lui et Harry ne prit même pas la peine de regarder où se trouvait Sirius, trop préoccupé par l'état de son ami.

Seulement, Hermione, elle, gardait ses idées bien en place.

- Où est le chien ?

- C'est un piège ! s'exclama Ron, d'une voix de l'hystérie. Le chien c'est lui ! C'est un animagus !

Tous les trois se retournèrent et suivirent des yeux les traces de pattes boueuses qui maculaient le sol de la cabane et qui aboutissaient derrière une porte, là où se tenait Sirius Black.

Ginny, voyant l'apparence de l'homme, ne put qu'étouffer une exclamation. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas réellement un meurtrier, mais il faisait peur à voir. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche tandis que Hermione, elle, eut une toute autre réaction.

Elle se plaça devant Harry, baguette levée, faisant bouclier de son corps.

- Si vous voulez le tuer, il faudra nous tuer d'abord ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Hermione, coupa Harry, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Personne ne mourra ce soir.

Il écarta gentiment Hermione de son passage et se jeta sur Sirius…

… pour le serrer dans ses bras, sous les regards complètements médusés de Ron et Hermione qui ne semblaient pas arriver à articuler autre chose que « mais, mais » et qui furent encore plus surpris quand ils entendirent Sirius s'adresser à Harry sur le ton qu'emploierait un père pour parler à son fils.

- Comment ça va, gamin ? demanda-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà désordonné de son filleul.

- Ça va, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire, sans détacher son regard de l'homme.

- Bonsoir, Sirius, salua calmement Ginny, une fois qu'elle eut recouvert de son choc.

Sirius se retourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire.

- Tu dois être Ginny, toi ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha alors que Sirius s'écartait de son filleul, pour venir lui faire un galant baise-main qui lui mit le feu au joue.

- Je vois que mon filleul ne choisit pas des amies seulement intelligentes, mais aussi très mignonne. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.

- Moi de même.

Ce fut cela qui sortit Ron de son état de transe, dans lequel il était plongé depuis que Harry avait enlacé Sirius.

- Ginny ! Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Et toi Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu sais au moins qui c'est ?

- Oui, Ron, merci. Je sais que c'est mon parrain…

- Quoi ? hurla à son tour Hermione. Mais tu nous as dit qu'il voulait te tuer.

- Erreur ! Je vous ai dit que le père de Ron m'avait dit qu'il voulait me tuer, mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était vraiment le cas. Mais je sais qu'on a tout de même beaucoup de chose à vous expliquer, alors on ferait mieux de s'asseoir.

- Harry, gronda Sirius. Je veux en finir tout de suite.

- Je sais Siri', mais ils ont tout de même le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, maintenant ils sont aussi mêlé à cette histoire.

- D'accord, explique-leur la vérité, mais dépêche-toi !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il savait bien que son parrain était impatient. Il demanda à ses deux amies de s'asseoir au côté de Ron, sur le lit, et Sirius s'assit par terre, comme cela Harry se trouvait exactement entre eux.

- Bon, et bien je suppose qu'il me faut commencer par ce qu'il s'est passé durant l'été, puisque c'est là que ça a commencé.

- Pendant l'ét ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, mais si cela ne dérange personne, je préférerais pouvoir faire ce récit sans interruption.

- Désolée…

- C'est pas grave, sourit Harry. Bon alors voil

Harry commença alors le récit. La lettre de Sirius, les souvenirs de la pensine, les différentes rencontres, la semaine de vacances passé à Grimmauld Place, l'autorisation de sortie, la découverte de Ginny et tout ce qui concernait cette affaire.

Quand les autres étaient bouche-bée par le fait que Harry et Ginny aient pu cachés quelque chose de pareil, même à Dumbledore, et en même temps ils ne savaient pas trop que penser. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait convaincu que Sirius soit réellement innocent. Il aurait pu faire croire cela à Harry sans que cela soit vrai.

Ils restèrent tout de même silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le claquement d'une porte ne les fasse sursauter. Sirius, voulant se retourner pour voir qui entrait, tomba à la renverse mais fut soulagé de voir qui se tenait devant lui.

Rémus, une baguette à la main, se tenait sur le seuil. Il avait préféré sortir sa baguette avant d'entrer puisqu'il savait que Pettigrow était aussi dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur l'homme à terre et il s'avança jusqu'à lui. Ron et Hermione étaient pétrifié.

- Ton corps a fini par refléter la folie qui t'habite.

- Tu connais ça, toi, la folie qui habite quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas Rémus ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais abaissa sa baguette, avant de tendre sa main à l'ancien détenu pour l'aider à se relever et de le prendre dans ses bras, l'étreignant comme un vieil ami que l'on retrouve après des années de séparation, ce qui était bien le cas.

Mais Ron et Hermione virent par cette étreinte le mystère qui entourait la raison pour laquelle Harry croyait Sirius. Ils oublièrent ce qu'avait dit Harry sur son été, et qu'il avait confiance en son parrain depuis avant la rentrée.

- C'est à cause de lui que tu crois que Sirius est innocent ! s'exclama Ron et pointant le nouveau venu du doigt.

- Qu-

- Harry ! Il ne faut pas ! J'ai voulu garder le secret mais c'est un loup-garou ! C'est pour cela qu'il a loupé certain cours !

La calme tomba sur la pièce après cette déclaration et pendant quelques secondes plus personne ne parla. Le Professeur Lupin pâlit considérablement, mais ne dit rien. Il savait que le gens réagissaient comme cela avec ceux de son espèce. Puis, Harry recouvra ces esprits.

- Merci pour cette… information, Hermione mais je t'avouerais que je suis déjà au courant depuis un bon bout de temps. Et je croyais que tu serais au-dessus de ce genre de préjugé, compte tenu de la façon dont les gens te traite parce que tu es, selon certain, une Sang-de-Bourbe.

La jeune fille sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en entendant cela. Elle avait cru qu'elle avait été la seule à découvrir ce que Rogue avait essayé de faire passer comme message. Elle avait gardé le secret, puis avait douté de la véracité de sa découverte quand elle avait vu le professeur au repas de Noël.

- Et si vous voulez savoir la vérité, Miss Granger, ce n'est pas moi qui ai convaincu Harry de l'innocence de Sirius, mais plutôt Harry qui m'a convaincu.

Quand il vit les yeux étonnés de la jeune fille, son ami rit.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu n'as toujours pas comprit mon message codé.

- Quel message cod ? demanda Ron.

Harry se demanda brièvement si son ami n'avait pas de problème de mémoire. C'était lui-même qui lui avait demandé des explications ce jour-là.

- Tu sais Ron, le « Professeur, est-ce que vous pourriez transmettre un message à Monsieur Moony ? »

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius. T'as quand même pas fait cela ?

- Si, il l'a fait. Au repas de Noël, devant l'ensemble des professeurs !

Le Professeur Lupin avait l'air de trouver cela accablant mais Sirius, par contre, ne put rester sérieux et éclata de rire.

- Désolé, hoqueta-t-il, mais j'essayais seulement d'imaginer la tête que tu as dû faire à ce moment-là.

- Très drôle Sirius, vraiment très drôle, bouda le professeur de défense.

- Désolé, s'excusa Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

Les quatre autres regardaient la scène d'un air ébahi, bien que relativement amusé et exaspéré chez Harry.

Mais ils ne s'amusèrent plus très longtemps car Croutard, toujours dans les mains de Ron, émit un couinement qui rapporta l'attention de Sirius sur lui.

- Il faut le faire maintenant, Rémus.

- Très bien…

Rémus leva sa baguette mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, une voix retentit.

- Expelliarmus !


	17. Peter Pettigrow

**Et si…(leur rencontre s'était passée autrement ?)**

****

**Réponse aux reviews chapitre 15 :**

Jo:. et oui, Sevy raplique! Merci pour ton mess' et gros bisous...

Lisia: voilà la suite! j'espère que cela te plaira... bisous bisous

Alinemcb54: Qui a dit expelliarmus? et bien devine! Et si tu n'arrive pas, lis les trois premières lignes du chapitre, et tu auras la réponse¨! bisous

Ornaluca: grand merci! biz' biz'

Aetius: et oui, ça continue d'avancer gentiment, en tout cas, voilà la suite! j'espère que tu apprécieras, gros bisous

Zick: moi? voyons, je ne suis pas du tout sadique!bon, d'accord, peut-être un tout petit peu... mais pas beaucoup et merci pour le message! gros biz'

Godric2: je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes! et j'espère que tu auras passé une bonne nuit de sommeil... gros bisous!

Kritari: merci et surtout ne t'en fait pas, j'aime beaucoup tes reviews! c'est chouette de savoir que son travail est apprécié! allez, bisous

M4r13: euh... oui, j'avais compris que tu parlais de Rogue (tu l'adores ou je me trompe?) et oui, c'est bientôt fini! gros biz'

Lisandra: l'abruti? bah... je sais pas si c'est vraiment un abruti, mais je crois que ce n'est pas trop difficile de savoir qui est entré...enfin, il me semble... allez, bisous!

Lysbeth - Beriawen: oui, je sais, je coupe toujours au mauvais moment, et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas cette fin de chap qui va te faire changer d'avis! mais je ne suis pas sadique, ou tout du moins, pas beaucoup... parce que la suite vient quand même vite! allez. gros bisous

Sabriell: kikoo! tu as passé de bonnes vacances? et je suis bien d'accord que tu mettes mon histoire sur ton site (mais tu pourrais juste me donner l'adresse) comme je te l'ai déjà dit dans un mail particulier... allez. gros bisous

**Peter Pettigrow : chapitre 16/18**

_Rémus leva sa baguette mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, une voix retentit._

- _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Lupin sauta des mains de l'homme et s'envola en direction de la porte, sur le seuil de laquelle se trouvait le Professeur Rogue. Celui-ci avait une expression d'intense satisfaction sur son visage. Il était heureux de voir Sirius et Rémus ensemble, cela validait sa théorie selon laquelle c'était le loup-garou qui avait aidé l'ex-prisonnier à entrer dans le château.

- Quelle bonne surprise ! J'espère tellement être celui qui te retrouverait.

- Sévérus, tu fais une grosse erreur, voulut protester Lupin.

- J'ai dit à Dumbledore que c'était toi qui avait aidé ton vieil ami à entrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

- Tu as encore misé sur ton esprit fin et brillant et comme d'habitude, tu es arrivé à la mauvaise conclusion.

- Sirius, tais-toi, ordonna Rémus en essayant d'arranger la situation.

- Tais-toi, toi Rémus.

- Oh ! Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous disputer comme un vieux couple ! coupa Rogue.

Et sur le coup, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que son professeur de potion n'avait pas vaiment tort. Si le moment n'avait été aussi grave et crucial, il aurait sûrement éclater de rire. Mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Rogue apprécie.

- Je crois que tes copains les détraqueurs vont être très content de pouvoir enfin te retrouver. Si content qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à te donner un baiser…. Est-ce un tressaillement de peur que j'ai vu. Oui, c'est bien cela. C'est un spectacle insupportable, m'a-t-on dit, mais j'essaierais quand même de le supporter.

Il se retourna ensuite vers les élèves pour leur ordonner de partir, mais Harry avait sa baguette pointée sur lui et Black. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le programme qu'avait prévu Rogue.

Le professeur de potions avait dans l'idée que Harry allait se servir de son arme contre son parrain mais le jeune homme changea sa baguette de direction.

- Expelliarmus, lança-t-il calmement, faisant tout pour ne pas mettre trop de force dans son sort.

La baguette de Rogue, ainsi que celle de Lupin qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, s'envolèrent pour se retrouver ensuite dans les mains de l'élève.

Il y eut des « Harry » et un « Potter » qui emplirent la salle. Hermione était horrifiée par le fait que Harry se soit servit d'un sortilège pour aller à l'encontre d'un professeur. Ron, lui, n'était pas encore convaincu de l'innocence de Sirius et avait été en partie soulagé quand Rogue était arrivé. Ginny et Lupin, par contre, ne disaient rien. Ils n'étaient pas du tout surpris par la réaction du jeune homme. Ils avaient su ce qui allait se passer dès que le jeune noiraud avait pris sa baguette. Rogue, lui, était tellement stupéfait par le fait que Harry ait fait quelque chose pour aider Black qu'il en oublia de se mettre en colère.

Sirius, d'un autre côté, fit une petite moue.

- Tu aurais pu mettre un peu plus de puissance, histoire de l'envoyer valser de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Sirius ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Lupin et Harry, exaspérés, alors que Rogue lançait un regard noir à l'homme.

Seulement, il ne pouvait plus faire le malin, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien pour se défendre, alors il se recula un peu pour rejoindre l'endroit où se tenait Hermione.

- Vous n'avez plus quinze ans !

- T'es pas drôle Harry…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son parrain qui le soutint avant de lui tirer la langue. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et dire que c'est lui que mes parents ont choisi pour m'apprendre la maturité et les responsabilités, soupira-t-il.

Il secoua encore une fois la tête puis se tourna en direction de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Professeur Lupin ! appela-t-il.

L'homme le regarda et il lui lança sa baguette. Le loup-garou l'attrapa au vol et remercia son élève d'un sourire.

- Maintenant faites ce que vous avez à faire !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent faire ? demanda Hermione.

- Attraper Peter Pettigrow, expliqua posément Lupin.

- Pettigrow est mot ! répliqua Rogue sur un ton cassant. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est ton cher ami qui l'a tu !

- Pettigrow est vivant ! hurla Sirius. Et il est dans cette pièce ! C'est lui ! finit-il en pointant Ron.

- Qu- quoi ? Mais il est complètement fou ! Ce n'est pas moi !

- Mais non, pas toi, soupira Sirius. Ton rat !

Ron parût dégoûté par cet idée.

- Croutard est dans ma famille depuis…

- … douze ans ! C'est quand même un peu beaucoup pour un rat des champs, tu ne trouves pas.

Ron refusait de laisser Sirius mettre la main sur son animal de compagnie et essayait de le garder près de lui le plus possible. Mais Harry finit par lui ordonner de le donner à son parrain.

S'en suivit une course-poursuite entre le petit rat et les sortilèges lancés par Rémus. Il avait presque atteint la porte lorsque l'un d'entre eux finit par l'atteindre et il reprit sa forme humaine, bien qu'il ressemblait encore grandement à un rat.

Apparemment, rester pendant douze ans dans la peau d'un animal, laissait des séquelles que Harry n'aurait pas imaginé.

Sirius et Lupin prirent chacun l'un des bras de l'homme et le poussèrent devant lui. Il leva des yeux extasiés et apeurés vers eux.

- Rémus ! Sirius ! Mes chers vieux amis !

Il tenta encore une fois de s'échapper mais il fut à nouveau projeter en arrière alors il retourna son attention vers Harry qui avait regarder sans rien dire.

- Harry ! Mon petit ! Comme tu as grandi ! Et comme tu ressembles à James ! Tu sais, ton père n'aurait pas voulu qu'on me tue !

- Comment oses-tu parler à Harry ! rugit Sirius alors que son filleul affichait un air clairement dégoût. Comment oses-tu parler de James devant lui !

Peter recula, sous le coup de la peur, et partit se réfugier derrière le panneau alors que les deux autres Maraudeurs faisaient tout leur possible pour l'encercler et pour essayer de le rattraper.

- Tu as trahi James et Lily ! s'exclama Rémus.

- Je ne voulais pas les trahir. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils recrutaient tout le monde. Réfléchit, Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ?

- Je serait mort pour eux !

Les autres personnes de la pièce, Rogue y compris, étaient pétrifiés et ne savaient que faire. Mais quand il vit son parrain et son professeur prêt à tuer Pettigrow, il ne put s'empêcher de les arrêter.

- Harry, commença Rémus. Il a-

- Je sais ce qu'il a fait ! cria Harry. Mais on ne va pas le tuer. On va le ramener au château.

- Oh, merci mon petit, merci beaucoup, fit Wormtail en s'agenouillant devant lui et voulant entourer ses jambes de ses bras.

- Ne me remercier pas, s'exclama Harry en se dégageant de l'étreinte. Nous allons vous ramener au château. Et là-bas, nous vous livrerons au détraqueurs.

- Oh..

Wormtail laissa échapper un couinement qui rappelait le rat qu'il avait été durant ses dernières années. Apparemment, cette perspective lui plaisait déjà beaucoup moins que la première.

* * *

- Je suis désolé pour ta jambe, ça doit t'élancer un peu, s'excusa Sirius alors que lui et Harry aidait Ron à sortir du Saule.

- Un peu ! Vous avez failli m'arracher la jambe !

- Désolé. D'habitude je suis un gentil chien. J'ai bon caractère. James m'a d'ailleurs conseillé plusieurs fois de transformer définitivement. La queue, je m'y serais habitué, mais les puces… yuk !

Harry sourit un peu en entendant cela et ils continuèrent leur chemin, sortant tous du passage secret les uns après les autres.

D'abord, Sirius, Harry et Ron, ensuite le Professeur Rogue (à qui Harry avait rendu sa baguette une fois certain qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à Sirius) qui aida Hermione et Ginny à franchir la pente qui menait dehors, et pour finir Lupin qui retenait Pettigrow, le menaçant de sa baguette.

Une fois que Hermione et Ginny eurent rejoint Ron, Harry s'excusa auprès d'eux et alla rejoindre Sirius, qui se tenait un bout plus loin, contemplant les lumières du château.

Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et ne fut pas surpris lorsque son parrain commença à lui parler.

- C'est beau. Je me souviens de la première fois où je suis venu à Poudlard. J'aimerais tellement franchir à nouveau ces portes en homme libre.

Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans sa voix que Harry posa une main sur le bras de Siius. Il se retourna vers lui et le plus jeune lui fit un sourire.

- Tu le pourras bientôt, ne t'en fait pas.

Sirius hocha la tête, puis tandis qu'ils entendaient, un bout plus loin, Peter supplier les amis de Harry de les empêcher de le livrer aux détraqueurs, l'expression de Sirius devint plus froide, plus colérique.

- C'était très héroïque ce que tu as fait pour Wormtail, tout à l'heure. Il ne le méritait pas.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui, mais je me suis dit que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses deux meilleurs amis deviennent des meurtriers.

Il se tut quelques secondes puis, voyant que Sirius ne répondait pas, il reprit.

- Et puis, Pettigrow vivant, cela prouve que tu n'as rien fait.

Sirius hocha la tête. Son filleul avait parfaitement raison. Si Pettigrow était vivant, son innocence était prouvée et il pourrait enfin reprendre une vie normale.

- Est-ce que tu es toujours d'accord pour venir vivre avec moi, une fois que je serais libre ?

Harry allait répondre « bien sûr » mais il fut coupé par un cri d'Hermione.

- Harry !

Lui et Sirius se retournèrent et virent que la jeune fille pointait le ciel. Ils suivirent son doigts et virent briller dans l'obscurité, briller la lune majestueuse et ronde…


	18. problèmes

**Et si…(leur rencontre s'était passée autrement ?)**

****

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 16**

Kritari: un très grand merci pour ton message! je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes! allez, bisous

Alinemcb54: ouais, c'est rapide, mais ça fait quand même plaisir! et comme tu vois, je continue! bisous

Lysbeth-beriawen:: ouais, c'est bientôt la fin, même s'il y aura un chap de plus que prévu, j'avais mal conter, c'est l'épilogue, on va dire... allez, gros biz'

Johp5: kikoo! mais oui, je te réponds, ne t'en fait pas! alors, tout d'abord, je serais ravie que tu postes ma fics sur ton site! j'irais y faire un tour dès que j'aurais le temps (et que je me sentirais un peu mieux, parce que je suis un peu malade et que je freine l'ordi, ça ne me fait pas trop de bien)... et je n'ai pas msn, malheureusement... sinon, à propos de la fic Harry n'a pas envoyé voler sev' parce qu'il es plus calme que dans le film (vu qu'il n'apprend pas tout) et désolée pour les fautes de frappe (ça m'apprendra à pas me relire!)... allez, gros gros bisous!

Ornaluca: grand grand merci pour ton message! ça me fait vraiment plaisir... gros biz'

Zick: et oui, suite au prochain épisode! allez, kiss!

**Problèmes : chapitre 17/18**

- _Est-ce que tu es toujours d'accord pour venir vivre avec moi, une fois que je serais libre ?_

_Harry allait répondre « bien sûr » mais il fut coupé par un cri d'Hermione._

- _Harry !_

_Lui et Sirius se retournèrent et virent que la jeune fille pointait le ciel. Ils suivirent son doigts et virent briller dans l'obscurité, briller la lune majestueuse et ronde…_

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Harry avait rejoint ses amis et le Professeur Rogue alors que Rémus se tordait de douleur dans les bras de Sirius. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu avoir aussi mal, mais il fallait dire que le loup-garou n'avait pas pris sa potion ce soir-là alors…

Harry vit que Lupin avait lâché sa baguette et que Pettigrow s'en était emparée. Il allait jeter un sort sur ses deux anciens amis alors le jeune homme vint à leur secours.

- Expelliarmus !

Wormtail était de nouveau inoffensif, sans armes, mais il avait d'autres astuces en main et, adressant un tout petit signe de la main à Harry, il reprit sa forme animagus et fila à toute vitesse en direction de la forêt Interdite.

Harry s'apprêtait à le suivre, mais Hermione l'en empêcha, le retenant par le bras. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux de le suive, avec Lupin qui allait bientôt devenir une bête sanguinaire.

D'ailleurs, Sirius leur hurlait de s'enfuir, de courir, maus aucune des cinqs personnes ne bougea, pétrifiés sur place. Seul Ron se leva, soutenu par Harry.

Quand la transformation se fut achevée, le loup qui se tenait à la place du Professeur Lupin envoya Sirius au loin d'un coup de patte avant de retourner son attention du côté des êtres humains.

Le professeur Rogue se plaça devant ses élèves pour les protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que le loup s'avançait de plus en plus près d'eux. Mais, brusquement, un énorme chien noir bondit devant eux. Sirius. Le combat dura un moment, mais comme le loup continuait de vouloir se rapprocher des humains, le chien finit par le mordre pour l'attirer à sa suite.

Celui-ci tomba dans le piège et s'éloigna dans la forêt. Seulement, Harry avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver à son parrain, alors il s'écarta de son professeur et se lança à la poursuite des animaux.

- Potter ! Revenez ! lui cria son professeur de potion.

Mais il dut bien vite concentrer son attention pour retenir Hermione et Ginny qui se seraient sinon précipité à la poursuite du jeune homme. Encore une chance que Ron soit blessé parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu les retenir tous les trois.

Il les fit se rasseoir brusquement sur le rocher.

- Je vous ordonne de rester là. Si vous osez bouger, vous aurez de gros ennuis, c'est bien clair ? Pendant ce temps, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour aider Potter.

Le professeur partit en courant mais fut stopper par Ginny qui voulait s'assurer de la sécurité de Sirius.

- Professeur, vous n'allez pas faire de mal à Sirius ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Miss Weasley ? Je n'apprécie peut-être pas Black, mais je n'ai aucune intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit.

- Merci…

Il ne répondit pas et se mit en route pour retrouver son élève, totalement irresponsable. Quand il atteignit son but, il vit malheureusement que le loup-garou se rapprochait beaucoup trop de Harry.

De Harry qui se transformait pour prendre la forme d'un tigre blanc. Le loup pencha la tête, montrant sa surprise, mais il fut distrait par un hurlement venant du côté des arbres. Il tourna la tête mais reporta bien vite son attention vers le tigre.

Seulement, quand un deuxième hurlement fut poussé, il se dirigea rapidement vers les arbres, en direction de sa provenance. Une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de vue, Harry reprit sa forme humaine.

- Là, Potter, vous aurez des explications à fournir.

Harry sursauta. Son professeur était resté en retrait jusqu'à maintenant et il ne l'avait pas vu. Il jura mentalement. Il n'aurait jamais dû permettre à Rogue de voir qu'il était animagus. Mais bon, pour l'instant, il avait d'autre problème dans l'esprit. Comme Sirius, par exemple.

- Plus tard, Professeur. Il faut retrouver Sirius…

Rogue n'argumenta pas. Il entendait clairement dans la voix de son élève qu'il était complètement paniqué. Il avait apparemment l'air de tenir beaucoup à son parrain et il comprit que lorsqu'il avait parlé au directeur au sujet de l'autorisation de sortie, il n'avait pas dû dire toute la vérité.

Harry cherchait frénétiquement autour de lui et il attrapa la vue d'un chien, sur un talus, tombant dans les hautes herbes, puis se relevant mais sous forme humaine. Il le vit tituber et tomber du côté invisible du talus.

- Sirius ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant là-bas, suivit de son professeur, qui espérait réellement que ses trois autres élèves n'étaient pas au prise avec le loup-garou.

Quand Harry arriva au côté de son parrain, celui-ci était évanoui et blessé vers l'épaule gauche. Il saignait.

- Sirius ! Sirius, je t'en supplie ! Réveille-toi, cria-t-il alors que Rogue s'agenouilla à ses côtés, sortant sa baguette et murmurant un sortilège de soin pour refermer la plaie.

- Merci, murmura Harry.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas à lui faire reprendre connaissance. Les deux sorciers ressentirent tout à coup un froid intense et Harry leva les yeux vers le lac. Celui-ci était entrain de geler. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : des détraqueurs.

Le jeune homme et son professeur levèrent alors les yeux au ciel et en virent des dizaines arriver et se diriger vers eux. Harry ne perdit pas de temps :

- Expecto Patronum ! cria-t-il, créant un faible bouclier.

La lumière argentée sortit de sa baguette en empêcha pendant quelques secondes les créatures de se rapprocher d'eux. Si Rogue fut surpris de voir Harry arriver à faire un tel sort, il ne le montra pas. Mais quand la lumière s'éteignit, il prit la main du jeune garçon et lança lui même l'incantation. La lumière fut beaucoup plus intense et résista un peu plus longtemps mais pas éternellement.

Quand le sortilège cessa d'agir, tous les deux étaient épuisés et toutes les créatures s'acharnèrent sur eux, leur enlevant toutes les émotions et les souvenirs positifs qui les habitaient, s'acharnant plus sur Sirius que sur les deux autres.

Harry entendit les hurlements de sa mère faire écho dans sa tête, au moment de sa mort, et savait qu'il ne lui restait plus très longtemps avant de perdre connaissance. Il vit tout de même une étincelle bleue sortir de la bouche de son parrain. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Harry et Rogue étaient maintenant entrain de lutter pour rester conscient. Rogue savait très bien ce qu'il en était de Sirius, mais il ne voulait pas le dire à Potter. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il n'aimait peut-être pas Potter, mais il n'avait pas envie de le voir souffrir à ce point. Car il allait très certainement être affreusement malheureux.

Mais tout à coup, une lumière argentée les éclaira, partant de l'autre côté du lac, et ils virent un cerf, d'une couleur plus pure que n'importe quel métal d'argent, s'avancer. Ils le regardèrent tous les deux avec stupéfaction et quand il émit des ondes de quelque chose que Harry ne parvint pas à identifier, les détraqueurs furent bien obligé de fuir et, au bout de quelques secondes, tout fut à nouveau calme.

Harry essaya de voir qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du lac, mais avant qu'il puisse identifier qui que ce soit, le noir s'empara de son esprit et il perdit connaissance, son professeur le rattrapant avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher le sol.

Alors que Rogue se demandait comment est-ce qu'il allait faire pour ramener les deux personnes évanouies au château, il vit au loin apparaître Hermione, qui avait dû, quand elle avait vu la lumière argentée du patronus, passer outre les recommandations de son professeur et accourir là où se trouvait son ami. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, surtout qu'il aurait bien besoin de son aide.


	19. changer le passé

**Et si…(leur rencontre s'était passée autrement ?)**

****

**Note de l'auteur:**

****

Kikoo! je sais que ce chapitre serait sensé être le dernier mais dû à un changement dans mes plans au cours de mon écriture, il se trouve que l'histoire n'est pas totalement finie à la fin de ce chapitre, donc y'aura un petit épilogue après... mais il viendra très très vite, je vous le promet! bisous à tous

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 17**

Aetius: kikoo! et oui, tu avais bien mis une review au chapitre précédent, seulement je ne l'ai vue qu'après avoir posté mon chapitre, donc désolée.. et tu sauras bientôt pour Siri'... bisous

Sabriell: d'accord, merci et navrée de ne pas avoir répondu avant, mais ta review n'apparaissait pas sur la page quand j'ai mis mon chap' 17 et ...bah, oui la fin approche... allez, gros biz'

Darky: coucou! désolée de ne pas avoir répondu avant, mais j'avais pas vu ta review avant de poster mon autre chap', mais je suppose que tu avais compris... et sinon, ben ça me dérange pas du tout que tu me racontes des trucs, bien au contraire! allez, gros bisous...

Onarluca: je suis vraiment ravie que cela te plaise! bisous...

Johp5: je sais, c'est drôle parfois! et voilà l'avant dernier chap'! bibiz'

Andryade: kikoo! bah oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais en sorte de ne pas assomé sev'! et sinon, je pense que je vais écrire un tome 4 mais qui sera grandement inspiré de celui de jkr, avec les changements qui se doivent d'être... allez, gros bisous!

Lysbeth-Beriawen: hello!merci beaucoup et voilà la suite! biz'

Astronema: ben, la voilà la suite! grs bisous

Remus James Lupin: hello toi! je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise et franchement, c'est vrai que certaines répliques du film sont géniales... beaucoup mieux que dnas les deux premiers! en tout cas, merci pour ton et bisous

Zick: euh... en fait y'a encore un chap après celui-là, mais il viendra vite, pas de soucis! allez, gros bisous

**Changer le pass : chapitre 18/18**

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour se retrouver face au plafond blanc de l'infirmerie, qu'il commençait à connaître un peu trop bien à son goût. Il cherchait à tâtons ses lunettes quand quelqu'un les lui donna et, lorsqu'il les eut sur le nez, il se retrouva face au visage inquiet de Hermione.

Il se releva, et regarda autour de lui. Sur le lit d'en face, Ron était couché, une jambe dans le plâtre, et Ginny était à ses côtés. Et, il vit aussi le Professeur Rogue, assis sur un autre lit, l'air résigné.

Harry fronça les sourcils en le voyant, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Son professeur dut se douter de la question qu'il se posait.

- Madame Pomfresh refuse également de me laisser sortir d'ici, expliqua-t-il, ce qui provoqua un sourire chez son élève.

Mais ce fut de courte durée, car Hermione dut lui annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle. Elle lui annonça que Sirius avait été retrouvé et que le Ministre était sur le point d'arriver pour le livrer aux détraqueurs.

- Ils vont le tuer ! grogna Harry en se relevant.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Dumbledore pour entrer dans la pièce, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que Harry et Hermione se précipitaient vers lui.

- Professeur ! Il faut les en empêcher !

- Ils n'ont pas le bon coupable.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout ce que ses deux élèves voulaient dire. Est-ce qu'ils étaient entrain de parler de Sirius Black ?

- C'est Croutard le coupable ! affirma Ron.

- Croutard ?

- Oui, mon rat. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un rat, c'est..

Il allait continuer une explication sans queue ni tête, quand sa petite sœur le coupa, pour expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire d'une manière plus rationnelle et compréhensive.

- C'était un animagus !

- Un animagus ?

- Albus, nous avons tous vu Pettigrow en vie, déclara posément Rogue.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, tout comme les élèves. Ils étaient plus qu'étonné que Rogue face quoi que ce soit qui puisse aider Sirius. Mais même s'il ne portait pas l'homme dans son cœur, s'il n'était pas coupable de meurtre, il ne méritait pas la peine de mort.

Le Maître des potions s'était rapproché de Hermione et Harry, se tenant juste derrière eux, et Dumbledore paraissait soucieux. Ils se demandaient comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour sauver Sirius, car il ne pouvait laisser un innocent se faire tuer. Une idée germa soudain dans sa tête.

- Le Ministre est déjà en route et vous n'aurez jamais le temps de pouvoir l'attraper avant qu'il ne fasse subir le baiser du détraqueur à Sirius Black. Mais le temps… est une chose puissante, intrigante, et dangereuse pour ceux qui jouent avec. Sirius Black est enfermé dans la plus haute tour du château. Vous connaissez la loi, Miss Granger. Trois tours suffiront et, si vous réussissez, plus d'un innocent aura la vie sauve ce soir.

Il sortit de la pièce et allait refermer la porte quand il passa sa tête à l'intérieur pour une dernière indication.

- Quand je suis dans le doute, je reviens toujours sur mes pas. Bonne chance, mes enfants.

Il referma ensuite la porte, laissant derrière lui des personnes totalement médusées.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a compris quelque chose à ce charabia ? demanda Ron.

- Désolée, Ron, mais je ne peux pas emmener tout le monde, s'excusa Hermione.

Elle sortit de sous sa blouse un pendentif, et ne demandant l'avis de personne, elle le passa autour du cou de Harry et du Professeur Rogue puis, fit tourner trois tours, comme l'avait suggéré Dumbledore.

Tous les trois virent défiler autour d'eux, à reculons, toutes sortes de personnes et, quand cela s'arrêta, il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux, et le soleil perçait dans la pièce. Hermione enleva rapidement la chaîne qui entourait le cou des deux autres et le cacha à nouveau sous son habit.

- Où sont Ron et Ginny ? demanda Harry qui n'avait visiblement pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, contrairement à Rogue qui semblait savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient seuls.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, paraissant chercher quelque chose. Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle voulait.

- Dix neuf heure trente. Où est-ce qu'on était à dix neuf heure trente ?

- Je ne sais pas…. On était pas en route vers la cabane de Hagrid ? questionna Harry.

La jeune fille entraîna alors son ami à sa suite, en courant, dans les couloirs de l'école. Rogue les suivit, semblant se demander ce qu'il faisait là. C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que Miss Granger avait tenu à l'emmener avec eux ?

Ils arrivèrent bientôt hors du château, tout en haut du parc, et Harry put se voir lui-même, ainsi que ses amis, entrain de « discuter » avec Malefoy.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ?

Hermione entraîna Harry là où il ne pouvait pas être vu par les autres. Rogue était juste derrière eux, et regardait avec attention ce qu'il se passait entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards.

- C'est un retourneur de temps. Je l'ai reçu au début de l'année. C'est comme cela que je pouvais suivre tout mes cours.

Après cette brève explication, ils retournèrent leur attention sur ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire à ce moment-là et tombèrent sur le moment où Hermione envoyait un magnifique coup de poing au blondinet.

- Jolie coup de poing…

- Merci.

Un raclement de gorge leur rappela la présence de leur Professeur, Directeur des Serpentards, derrière eux. Ils prirent un air gêné, mais ne l'étaient pas du tout en fait.

Ils refirent ensuite le chemin, en surveillant ce qu'ils faisaient, et en faisant tous les trois très attention à ne pas être vu par leurs homologues.

Ils profitèrent de ce voyage dans le passé pour libérer Buck, l'hypogriffe, ayant compris que Dumbledore parlait de lui quand il disait que plus d'un innocent serait sauvé, et comptait bien s'en servir pour aider Sirius à s'échapper de sa prison.

Ils eurent aussi la clé de quelques uns des mystères qui les entouraient quand ils avaient fait ce chemin la première fois. Par exemple, ce qu'Hermione avait entendu quand elle était cachée derrières les citrouilles, s'était elle-même, qui se demandait si ses cheveux étaient réellement comme cela vu de dos. Apparemment, elle songeait sérieusement à changer de coupe de cheveux.

Ou encore, quand Rogue et Harry s'étaient retrouvé face au loup-garou, le cri qui l'avait appelé provenait de la bouche d'Hermione, qui se promit de demander à Harry des explications sur le fait qu'il était animagus.

- Hermione ! Tu n'aurais pas d ! Maintenant il vient vers nous ! s'exclama Harry en voyant le loup se diriger droit sur eux.

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pens

Sur ce, elle se mit à courir, prenant la main de ses deux compagnons, ne se souciant même pas du fait que l'un d'entre eux était le Professeur Rogue. Ils durent jouer un moment à cache-cache avec le Professeur Lupin mais finalement, ce fut Buck qui vint à leur secours en chassant le loup.

- Pauvre Professeur Lupin, soupira Harry. Il en voit vraiment de dur cette nuit.

Les deux autres ne dirent rien, mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Finalement, Rogue se reprit et entraîna ses deux élèves avec lui, pour les mener en courant jusqu'à l'endroit où ils pourraient voir ce qui allait se passer avec les détraqueurs.

Ils les virent commencer à attaquer.

- Quelqu'un devrait bientôt arriver…

- Harry, personne ne vient…murmura Hermione.

Harry resta encore quelques secondes à réfléchir. Quelqu'un devait arriver normalement. Quelqu'un qui connaissait son père puisque le patronus avait pris la forme animagus de James. Mais qui ? Et d'ailleurs, comment ferait-il pour arriver ?

Le cœur d'Harry fit un saut. Il avait compris. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre, mais il y était arriver. Sans faire attention aux appels de ceux qui étaient avec lui, il avança vers la rive et lança le sortilège que lui avait appris le Professeur Lupin. Il savait qu'il allait y arriver. Il l'avait déjà fait !

- Woua ! murmura Hermione quand elle vit le magnifique patronus de Harry.

Harry et Hermione courrait en haut de la tour, recherchant la cellule de Sirius. Ils y arrivèrent bientôt et, en entendant leur pas, le détenu regarda dans leur direction. Il avait l'air totalement ébahi de les voir arriver.

Hermione utilisa un sortilège pour détruire la porte, et Sirius sortit.

- Merci !

- Y'a pas de quoi ! Allez, viens, Rogue nous attend en bas !

- Rogue ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Pas le temps ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ils montèrent tous les trois sur le dos de Buck et descendirent rejoindre le professeur de potions qui les attendaient dans la cours. Hermione n'était pas vraiment rassurée, elle détestait voler, mais Sirius et Harry avaient l'air de s'amuser comme des petits fous.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, ils descendirent tous de l'animal et Hermione le retint pas la chaîne, tandis que Sirius disait quelques mots à Harry, comme quoi est-ce qu'ils se reverraient bientôt et que, pendant l'été, il serait de nouveau à Grimmauld Place, dont s'il voulait venir le voir, il savait où le trouver.

Malgré l'inimitié entre eux, il remercia Rogue pour avoir aidé les deux jeunes à venir le libérer, et avoir témoigné en sa faveur auprès de Dumbledore. Remerciements qu'il balaya en quelques grognements, manquant de faire rire Harry et Hermione qui se retinrent quand même et qui détournèrent la tête pour cacher leur sourire.

Il remercia aussi Hermione, lui disant qu'elle était vraiment une petite sorcière intelligente, pensant sûrement à la façon dont elle avait réussi à découvrir le secret de Rémus après aussi peu de temps et il s'envola finalement sur le dos de Buck, sous le regard des trois autres.

Harry regardait toujours le ciel quand soudain, le carillon de l'horloge retentit.

- On doit rentrer ! s'exclama Hermione, paniquée à l'idée de ne pas arriver à temps.

Le Professeur Rogue aussi savait l'importance que cela représentait d'arriver au moment où ils étaient partis et il prit les mains de ses deux élèves, les emmenant dans une course effrénée dans les couloirs de l'école.

En chemin, ils croisèrent MacGonagall qui les regarda avec un froncement de sourcils et s'apprêtaient à leur demander quelque chose, mais Rogue lui aboya qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps maintenant et ils continuèrent jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie, qu'ils atteignirent au moment même où Dumbledore sortait.

- On a réussi Professeur ! Il est libre.

- Réussi quoi ? demanda celui-ci, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils aux trois autres. Bon, bonne nuit.

Malgré leur incompréhension, ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, au moment où ils partaient, dans une évaporation floue. Les yeux de Ron et de Ginny se posèrent sur les arrivants et Ron commença à bégayer des trucs dans lesquels ressortirent les mots « là, làs-bas, et puis l »

- Vous y comprenez quelque chose ? demanda Hermione.

- Voyons, Ron, comment est-ce que l'on pourrait se trouver dans deux endroits à la fois ? questionna Harry.

Lui et Hermione, se rappelant de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à propos d'Hermione qui devrait suivre plusieurs cours en même temps, pouffèrent discrètement, alors que Rogue ne put contenir un sourire, tout autant soulagé que ses deux élèves d'être rentré à temps.


	20. épilogue

**Et si… (leur rencontre s'était passée autrement ?)**

****

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 18**

M4r13: hello! désolée de ne pas avoir répondu dans le chapitre précédent! bah, vis j'allais tout de même pas respecter tout le tome, sinon la fic n'aurait pas lieu d'être, non? et qui sait... l'avi d'un ancien mangemort... on ne sait jamais... allez, bisous

Johp5: oui, je me suis super amusée! en fait je pensais à faire cela avant même les premiers chapitres alors... et voilà l'épilogue! bisous bisous

Lysbethberiawen: ouais, c'est con, mais d'un autre côté, sans Peter en liberté, pas de retour du mage noir! (et plus d'histoire)... allez. gros bisou

Archange déchu: merci beaucoup, je dois avouer que je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi est-ce que Dumby n'a pas fait en sorte que Sirius témoigne avec un moyen inffaillible pour qu'il dise la vérité... et pour Siri', bah l'histoire est pas terminée!!! alllz, biz'

Kritari: merci tout plein!!! bisous

Onarluca: grand grand merci et à la prochaine! biz'

Aetius: non, le but de cette fic était de rester le plus fidèle possible au véritable tome 3, c'est pour cela que j'essaie de ne pas trop changer de chose, juste assez pour que cela ait servi à quelque chose de l'écrire (bah oui, je vais tout de même pas recopier le tome de jkr pareil) et merci beaucoup! bisous bisous

Darky: je dois être les deux, bien que je penche plutôt pour la folie! et voil ll'épilogue! mais t'en fait pas, y devrait y avoir dans quelques temps (et je dis bien quelques temps) une suite! allez, bisous 

**Épilogue : chapitre 19/18 **

Harry marchait d'un pas décidé en direction du bureau du Professeur Lupin. Il avait appris que celui-ci démissionnait mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout, c'était le meilleur professeur qu'ils n'aient jamais eu en défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas partir comme cela.

Il allait frapper quand il entendit son professeur lui demander d'entrer. Il fronça les sourcils, mais Lupin, ayant compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son élève, se hâta de lui fournir une explication.

- Je t'ai vu arriver, déclara-t-il en pointant la carte. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'amène ? J'ai appris que vous aviez démissionner ! Pourquoi ?

- Je… je suis beaucoup trop dangereux Harry, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de blesser des enfants.

- Quel risque ? Vous n'avez blessé personne toute cette année !

- Non, mais j'ai bien failli te blesser toi et tes amis ! Et même Rogue et Sirius.

- Mais c'était de notre faute ! On savait très bien ce que vous étiez, presque tous en tout cas, et on n'a pas fait attention !

- Mais n'importe quel autre élève aurait pu se balader hors de l'école et aurait pu être tué ou mordu !

Harry soupira. Il savait que son professeur n'en démordrait pas. Mais cela l'attristait. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup et il aurait bien aimé avoir l'occasion de le revoir l'année prochaine.

- Est-ce que je vous reverrais quand même ? demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

Lupin sourit.

- Bien plus vite que tu ne le crois ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! plaisanta-t-il.

Harry lui rendit aussi son sourire.

- Et maintenant que je ne suis plus votre professeur, je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable de vous rendre cela. Méfait accompli !

* * *

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, et fut vite accueillit par Ron qui l'emmena à sa table. Tout le monde autour de lui avait l'air surexcité et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Quand il le demanda, Ron lui indiqua qu'un balais flambe en neuf l'attendait dans le dortoir.

- Mais de qui est-ce qu'il vient ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'y avait pas de carte, soupira Ron.

- Mais il y avait cela avec ! déclara Hermione en sortant une immense plume grise que Harry reconnu tout de suite.

Il remercia mentalement Sirius, car cela ne pouvait être que lui, et s'assit à table, pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Ils furent bientôt interrompu par l'arrivée de Rogue.

- Monsieur Potter, vu votre petite escapade nocturne d'hier soir, vous ne pouviez qu'être puni. Mais comme c'est la fin de l'année, je ne peux vous mettre en retenue. Donc, vous me ferez un devoir sur ce sujet pour la rentrée !

Il donna à Harry un papier et s'en alla aussi rapidement. C'était très étrange. Le directeur ne l'aurait pas laissé le punir et s'il l'avait quand même fait, il l'aurait aussi fait pour Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

Lentement, il déplia le papier et fut surpris par ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

_Un procès aura lieu la troisième semaine des vacances. Vous et vos amis devrez témoigner ainsi que Lupin et moi-même, pour prouvez l'innocence de Black. Je vous laisse le soin de le dire aux trois autres._

_S.Rogue_

Harry sourit. C'était une très bonne nouvelle ! Il s'empressa de la dire au trois autres sous le regard médusé des autres Griffondors qui n'y comprenaient rien.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny franchirent la barrière qui les amena du côté moldu de la gare et ils se séparèrent là, les trois amis du Survivant rejoignant leur parents respectifs. Harry, lui, se fraya un chemin dans la foule, essayant d'apercevoir les Dursley.

Il finit par trouver son oncle et, au moment où ils se retournaient pour partir, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec quelqu'un que Harry ne pensait pas revoir aussi tôt.

- Professeur Lupin !

Rémus le prit dans ses bras, avec une familiarité qu'il ne s'était jamais permis à Poudlard, sous l'œil mauvais de Vernon, à qui aucun des deux ne fit attention

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites l ?

- Rien, j'étais seulement venu te dire au revoir. Et à bientôt, je suppose que tu as été prévenu pour le procès.

- Ouais.

- Alors, on se reverra là-bas. En attendant, passe de bonnes vacances.

- Merci beaucoup professeur !

- Allons, Harry, je ne suis plus ton professeur ! Tu peux m'appeler Rémus… ou Moony si tu préfères.

- D'accord, sourit Harry.

Les deux se sourirent une dernière fois avant que Rémus s'en aille, laissant le jeune homme seul avec son oncle. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air dégoûté que portait celui-ci. Il ne résista pas à la tentation.

- Fais attention, Oncle Vernon. C'est un loup-garou et il veille sur moi alors…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspends, laissant le soin à l'homme d'inventer la suite. Celui-ci perdit toutes ses couleurs et Harry rit intérieurement. Cet été allait décidément être bien meilleur que les précédents…


End file.
